Broken Hearts
by Jezzie Lynn
Summary: Inuyasha is a cruel playboy. Kagome gave him a chance and they stay together. But Kagome gets raped and finds she's pregnant. Who is the father? And is someone trying to kill her and her friends? Complete!
1. New Target

Broken Hearts

_Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters._

_Summary- Inuyasha is used to getting every girl that he wants because he is the flirty type and good looking and girls are drawn to that. But, one girl isn't. And he is trying everything in his power to get her to fall for him so he can turn right around and break her heart. But he wasn't expecting to actually fall in love with her in the process._

_Here it is! I hope you like it!_

_0000000000_

1- New target

"Well, well, well," Kagome heard as she walked down the hallway to her class. She knew who it was, so she did not even need to turn to face her friend to say, "Hey, Sango."

Sango laughed as she came up beside her best buddy in order to look her in the eyes and talk to her. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much." Kagome answered shortly, stopping at her locker and craning her neck in order to hold her books and roll the numbers into the lock. When she heard a 'click,' she let a satisfied smile spread across her face and opened her locker--number 37--and put her books in it--which consisted of Science and Math--and pulled out her English and World History books out and a few extra notebooks just in case.

"I heard that there was a dance in two weeks," Sango informed Kagome, "Loud music, drinks, candy and pizza!" She described.

Kagome nodded nonchalantly. Sure, she loved dances and this one was no exception by any means, but right at that moment, she was not really interested because Koga, one of the hotties at school, had come up to her and--since Sango was blabbing on about the dance--he asked, "Speaking of dance, will you go with me, Kagome?"

Kagome, who was not especially interested in Koga--or any boy for that matter--shook her head, "Nope. Sorry. But I don't want to go to the dance with anybody."

He looked taken aback by this remark for he just stood there and gaped at her with wide eyes and open mouthed awe as she walked right by him and down the hall way and stopped at the door to her next class.

She turned to Sango, "Well, I'll see you in the next class, okay? And don't let that pervert get on your nerves today. If he does, sock him one in the face."

Sango nodded. The 'pervert' that they were talking about was Miroku. He would go up to any good looking girl and ask "'Will you bear my children?'" And sometimes, he would even grab their ass and give it a hard squeeze which would earn him nothing but about a dozen slaps from the girls.

He would even laugh about it later when he joked with Inuyasha. They would always make fun of girls if they would never go out with them.

Seriously, that's how pathetic they were.

Inuyasha was nothing but a player. He would ask a girl out, charming them with his good looks and humor and they would accept, not knowing that he would break their heart later on by dumping them for no apparent reason. He really _was _good looking with short black hair (yes, short black hair) and dark eyes that looked as if they tinted with purple.

Miroku looked the same with black hair pulled back into a small tight ponytail and violet eyes. But, he had a few more manners than Inuyasha would ever have in his lifetime.

Kagome smiled as Sango watched Miroku suspiciously, mentally daring him to come within four inches of her personal space. Then, she turned and disappeared into her class, Kagome doing the same exact thing.

English went by very quickly, too quickly for Kagome's liking because she loved English. For some reason, it just interested her. She was really good at, as well.

But world history went by kind of slowly, dragging along with no regard of how tired it was making people.

Kagome sighed and listened as the teacher drawled on and on about the French and Indian war. How boring. She already knew this information and now they were doing a review and copying down more notes. She yawned and her head drooped slightly.

Her teacher, Mr. Hidatsa, must've noticed this because he said, "Ms Higarashi! Do you find this class boring?!"

She jumped wide awake and looked up startled, "No, sir." She squeaked, wishing that the floor below her would just open up and swallow her whole. Her teacher smirked, "Good. Now, tell me what the Proclamation of 1763 is."

Kagome gulped, "T-the proclamation of 1763..." She hesitated a second, looking at the eyes that were focused on her, then she answered, "It said that colonists couldn't settle west of the Appalachian Mountains."

Mr. Hidatsa smiled, clearly satisfied by her answer, "Good. It looks like you were actually paying attention after all."

She forced a meek grin and sunk down low in her chair, ducking her head. See, she knew it. She just was not expecting anything like that to happen. She sighed in relief as the bell rang and they all proceeded to lunch.

Nothing but noise as Kagome made her way through the crowded lunch room to the table in the back where her friends, Sango and Rin, were waiting patiently, talking casually. Kagome sat down and looked at her tray. People called it "mud," because it was a slop of brown stuff. Everything else, however, was just fine such as the fries and a hamburger. She pulled out some of the fries and began to eat, listening in as her two friends began to chat about Rin's boyfriend Sesshomaru.

She simply rolled her chocolate colored eyes as she watched Miroku grab Sotan's ass, receiving a hard slap as a present. Sotan was new to the school, but that did not change Miroku's mind to start feeling around her backside _as well as _her bad side.

Sango started laughing for she, too, had witnessed it. Rin had as well and just shook her head as if to say, 'Will he ever learn?'

Kagome had doubts that he would ever learn his lesson. People like that simply do not change. Do they?

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" Rin yelled in order to be heard by Kagome over the shouts, laughter, and many conversations going on across the huge room.

Kagome simply shrugged. It was the truth. She had no idea what she was going to do. It was not like she was going on a date or anything.

**_0000000000_**

"Who's next on the list for you, pervert?" Inuyasha asked as he watched Miroku laugh about his latest victim, Shiori. His friend rolled his shoulders in response to say 'I don't know.'

Miroku took a sip of his Pepsi and looked up at Inuyasha, "What about you? Who's next for you?"

Inuyasha's gaze searched the lunch room, scoping it for his next target. He smirked slyly.

Miroku, being his best friend and all, knew what this sign meant: Inuyasha had found his next girlfriend.

"There." Inuyasha pointed to a table in the back. A table in which was occupied by three teenage girls. He pointed to one of the girls who had black hair that tinted with blue that stretched down to her mid-back. Her chocolate eyes holding friendship and compassion.

"She should be easy." He commented as Miroku also shared the same sneaky grin.

"Yeah," Miroku agreed, "Looks like you found your new target."

****

Well, how was it? I know that it was short, but I will try to make it longer! Until then, Read and Review!

J McCartney's Girl


	2. Asking her out

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Ok, I wish more people would read and review for this story, but I WILL NOT quit writing this because I think that it is going to be a good story. I hope that you, yes YOU, will enjoy this!

Here it is!

0000000000

2- Asking her out

Ring! Ring! Ring!

The bell rung, informing everyone who heard it that it was time for class. Kagome, who had to cover her ears because of the bell's shrillness, rushed to homeroom and unpacked her bag, placing her things on her desk. She took her back pack and stuffed it in her locker--even though there was a cabinet where you could store your bags, but she preferred to place her bag in her locker because one year she lost her back pack in the cabinet's depths and had to carry her books home in her arms, which caused excruciating pain.

After coming back into the classroom, she sighed and sat down in her seat and pulled out a book and began to read silently. Homeroom was based upon either reading, talking quietly, doing homework, or just hanging out. She wanted to read because there was no one that she liked to talk to in her class. But, just as she had read three paragraphs, someone walked by her desk and bumped into it, knocking off her books all over the floor. She groaned in annoyance and knelt down to pick up the scattered papers.

But, that same person had come back and was now kneeling down as well and was helping her gather her belongings. She looked up, planning on saying thank you, but stopped when she saw that it was none other than Inuyasha himself. The player. He smiled casually at her, showing off pearly white teeth that caused almost every girl--other Kagome, Sango, and Rin--to swoon and fall over sighing in delight. "I'm sorry," He said, reaching over to pick up a piece of paper that Kagome had reached to get as well. He placed his hand on top of hers.

She jerked the paper--as well as her hand--out from under his and said, "Yeah, I bet you are."

He looked hurt by her comment, but Kagome knew that he was faking it. After everything was picked up, she rose to her feet and put the papers back in their proper places in the notebooks, then she sat down and began to read once again as if nothing had occurred. With a quick glance over the top of her book, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was still there, looking down at her with violet eyes, and a small grin on his tan face. "You can go now." Kagome informed him just in case he did not know. He, however, did not move.

She sighed and tried to ignore him as he stood there, eying her as she read to herself. After reading two more paragraphs, she closed the book and placed it on top of her other things and demanded, "What do you want?!"

He grinned, "How do you know if I want anything?" He questioned.

"Because," Kagome answered, "You wouldn't be standing here, staring at me, if you didn't!"

"You're right," He said, so casually that it caused chills to do marathons up and down her spine. "I _do _want something."

The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she struggled to get out her question, "What?"

He pulled a chair up beside of her and sat in it, obviously oblivious to the fact that she did not want to be accompanied by his presence. "I want to ask you a question." he replied.

She rolled her eyes, "If you wanted to ask me a question, the why did you pull up a chair?"

Inuyasha, however, ignored her question and answered with one of his own, "Will you go out with me?"

Kagome nearly choked. He was asking her out! She already had an answer to his question, even though her heart was beating rapidly, "No."

He looked as if he might have fell out of the chair, "No?! No?!" It was actually quite funny to her to see him act this way. Obviously he was never turned down before. "You mean that you don't wanna go out with me?!"

She shook her head, "No. I do not want to go out with you." She was not playing hard to get. It was the truth, she really did not wish to date him at all. It would interfere with her schoolwork and maybe even cause a lot of enemies with the girls who loved him. Plus, Sango would give her evil glares as she walked down the hallway saying, 'Traitor.'

Inuyasha snorted, stood up and put the chair back under the desk that he had got it from, and left her desk. Kagome sighed in relief as she watched him walk away and continued reading in silence for the rest of homeroom.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Kagome jumped up and fled out into the hall and to her locker where Sango and Rin were waiting. "Guys!" She wailed pitifully, "Guys! Guess who just asked me out!"

Sango and Rin exchanged clueless glances, shrugged, then said, "Koga?" in unison. Kagome shook her head furiously, "Inuyasha." She whispered and silenced herself as the person in question walked by. After Inuyasha was out of earshot, she shuddered.

"_He_ asked you _out_?" Sango demanded.

"Did you refuse?!" Rin wanted to know.

"Of course I refused! What do you guys take me for?!" Kagome yelled, even though no one else in the hall heard her because they were all too wrapped up in their own conversations to even care.

"Um…an idiot?" Rin said playfully, earning a glare from Kagome. "I was just joking!" Rin said defensively.

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to roll the code into her lock on her locker door. After it clicked and opened, Kagome pulled out her science and math books out and also pulled out two notebooks. "Well, I guess I'll see you two at lunch." And after that, Kagome walked off to her science class.

"Hmm," Sango mumbled, "I hope that she is not thinking of accepting Inuyasha for a boyfriend."

Rin nodded in agreement to Sango's statement.

****

0000000000

Science and math went by quickly, all they did was review for a test the next day in science and in math, the played games. The same thing also occurred with English and History, both classes went by very quickly. Kagome, however, though that the classes went by too slowly because she was starving and it felt like an eternity had past her by before lunch rolled around.

She grabbed her food and sat with Sango and Rin--this time they had company, Sotan, which was fine with Kagome since Sotan was really cool--in the back of the room.

"Has Inuyasha said anything to you since this morning?" Rin and Sango demanded in unison.

Kagome shook her head because her mouth was full of pizza. She swallowed, took a sip of her Pepsi, then said, "No. He only asked me out once this morning and when I turned him down, he seemed totally shocked that I had actually said no to him. I don't even think that he has even been turned down before." She said the last part with a snicker. Then, she went on eating as if they had not even asked anything.

"Yeah, he gets every girl that he wants." Sango stated, matter-of-factly. "Every girl except…us! Right, girls?"

The three other girls nodded in agreement and did not even speak. Sango, realizing that her friends had nothing more to say, went on eating as well.

"So, you're sure you don't want to go out with me?"

Kagome jerked her head up from reading the back of her milk carton to look up at who ever had said that.

It was Inuyasha. Along with Miroku.

She groaned, "Go away. I'm positive."

There was an empty seat on either side of her and the two boys took them, surrounding her on both sides. She gulped down the food she had in her mouth and stood up when she felt how close Inuyasha was to her. "You obviously don't hear too good. I said leave me alone."

She sat on the other side of the table next to Sango where, unfortunately, there was also an empty seat next to that one. Inuyasha sat in it and looked right at Kagome.

Kagome glared at him, "I guess you don't know what the meaning of 'leave me alone' is." She said sourly.

"And you obviously forgot that this is a free country." Inuyasha retorted angrily. "Oh, and by the way, I like 'em feisty."

Kagome wanted to scream, but she remained cool and casual and said, "Drop dead."

He grinned, "Not likely." It looked as if he were closing in on her face, her lips.

But Sango yelled, "Look, you pathetic loser, go somewhere and get a life! Or you could just go fuck yourself in a corner!"

Inuyasha looked a little shocked. But Miroku was laughing as he stood up behind Sango and, when she went to sit down, placed his hand under her ass and squeezed when she sat on it. She squeaked and jumped up, slapping Miroku across the face.

Everyone in the cafeteria laughed. But, Inuyasha ignored everyone and seized Kagome's wrist and pulled her close. She gasped at how close they were. Normal, any other girl would die if this ever happened to them. Not Kagome, oh no. She began to wriggle and tried to free herself from his strong grasp. To no avail.

"I just want you to go out with me." He said in a hurt voice. Kagome knew that he was pretending.

"No way." She said.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Oops, gotta go, bye!" Kagome said, jerking her wrist free and she, along with the other girls, raced out of there. _Thank you, God, _Kagome said in her head.

She did not stop until she got to her next class, panting madly. "Oh, man," She said softly, "I do not want to come back to school ever."

Sango placed a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder, "It's ok, we're here for you. Just ignore him."

Kagome nodded and went into her next class. _If only I could ignore him. I can't, not the way he pulled me close like that._

0000000000

"Man." Miroku commented after school was over.

"Yeah." Inuyasha mumbled, staring out at the road at the cars from his front porch.

"I still can't believe that she turned you down." Miroku said, staring at a purple _Eclipse _as it sped down the highway.

"I know." Inuyasha said, "But I _will _get her to go out with me. No one denies me like that."

****

Well, how was that? I hope that it was good. Please review! And thanks to all of you who reviewed so far!

J McCartney's Girl


	3. The 'Visit'

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Is this story good so far? I mean, I know that a lot of other people have written stories like this and I am not trying to copy anyone. Ok, I will shut up, now. Here is the chapter! Have fun!

0000000000

3- The 'Visit'

"I am sooo bored!" Rin droned loudly as she lay upside down on Sango's bed, her head hanging off of the side. "Stop complaining." Kagome ordered as she and Sango finished playing the x box. They put it away in its proper place in one of the drawers in a cabinet in Sango's room and just sat on the carpeted floor, all silent. That's when they realized how bored they truly were. Sango sighed, "So, has Inuyasha done anything yet?"

Kagome flinched at the very unpleasant memory of the day before when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close and said, "I just want you to go out with me." It was, of course, just an act. He was only _pretending _to want to go out with her so he could dump--and hurt--her. She shook her head, "No. He hasn't," She said nonchalantly.

"What are you gonna do when he does?" Rin questioned.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. She hadn't thought of that. What _was _she going to do? She so totally wasn't going to accept and date him. But she was not going to let him antagonize her and embarrass her when she told him no. She was not the type to let anyone--no matter who it was or what the cause--push her around and hurt her feelings the way Inuyasha wanted to do. She was not going to be intimidated.

She sighed and simply shrugged. That's it. She shrugged.

"I say you kick him below the belt," Sango suggested, "That oughta teach him!"

Kagome just shook her head, "No. I do not want to get sent to the office or even expelled because some egotistic jerk won't get a clue--much less a life--and leave me alone."

"Please," Sango pleaded, "Hit him so hard that he won't be able to reproduce! So that way, if he makes a move on you, you won't get pregnant."

"What are you trying to say?" Kagome demanded in an angered voice, "That he's gonna try to rape me or something?!"

Sango look a little flustered. "No, no, no! I didn't say that. I was just saying that he could--or might--try something…you know…inappropriate. That's just how these players are."

"Yeah," Rin agreed, "They just want what you got so they can brag about it to their friends. So, you need to be careful."

Kagome jumped up, "I _am _careful! Too careful, in my own opinion." She sighed and plopped back down next to Sango. Rin, from the bed, watched as Kagome stared down at the floor, which was a wine colored carpet.

"Hey, Sango!" It was Sango's younger brother, Kohaku. He walked down the hallway and into the door way of her room and said, "There's someone here to see you. And guess what? It's a guy. Finally, a guy comes to visit my sister."

He was, of course, only being playful. Sango jumped up, pretending to be all upset and angry, but she could _never ever _be angry at her brother, so she was just pretending as well.

He ran down the hall and into his room, locking the door. But Sango did not even go up to the door. She just casually strided past it and up to the living room. She screamed when she saw who was sitting on her couch.

It was none other than the pervert himself. That's right, you guessed it. Miroku. If you were thinking Inuyasha, you got that right, too. He stood right behind Sango and Kagome and Rin who had just entered the room. Kagome turned around and saw him and screamed. Not loudly, just a flustered squeak, like Sango's had been.

"What are you two freaks doing here?!" Sango demanded.

Miroku looked hurt. But Kagome knew it for the act that it was. "Aw, we're just visiting," Miroku said, giving Sango innocent puppy eyes.

"Sure you are," Sango replied sarcastically. "You're hoping to try something, aren't you?"

Inuyasha snickered, "Now what in the world would we possibly try? _Why _would we _want _to try anything with you tramps?"

That did it.

"Tramps? TRAMPS?!"

The girls had lost it.

Inuyasha and Miroku began to laugh, but stopped when Kagome slapped Inuyasha across the face. He couldn't believe it. Neither could she. The sound was more impressive than the impact, but it was still unbelievable. Kagome looked at her hand, now red from the hit, and shook.

He placed a hand on his now burning red cheek and glared down at a trembling Kagome. He was angry, you could tell. And Kagome was deathly afraid of him. He took a deep breath and relaxed. Kagome, stepped backward, but apparently Miroku had jumped up and slipped his foot underneath Kagome's and she tripped and fell.

But, not before Inuyasha caught her swiftly. She squeaked slightly when she landed into his strong embrace. He had big muscles…

"Let go of me!" She cried, squirming a little before managing to stand up on her feet. Inuyasha just smiled at her, flashing his pearly whites. She rolled her eyes and sat on the couch.

"You guys need to get out of my house." Sango informed the boys.

Inuyasha plopped down beside of Kagome on her right and on her left was Miroku. She groaned in annoyance and tried to get up, but Inuyasha stuck his leg up and she lost her balance and fell back down onto the couch--not just onto the couch, but onto Inuyasha.

"Oh, Kagome, I'm touched. I didn't know that you wanted to be with me this bad." He said sarcastically.

Kagome growled in anger and got up, but was pushed back down by Inuyasha. Sango couldn't take anymore. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW, YOU PATHETIC, UGLY, GOOD FOR NOTHING, MORONS WHO DON'T EVEN HAVE A LIFE. YOU LOSERS! OUT! OUT! OUT!"

She screeched and screeched until they ran out of her house and down the street to Inuyasha's.

Kagome was now sitting on the couch, trembling like a rabbit trapped in headlights. Tears streamed from her face. She was obviously terrified. Why wouldn't she be?

"Oh, God, Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked, kneeling down in front of her scared friend, placing her hands on her shoulders and looking into her face. Her chocolate brown eyes captured only the essence of fear and held onto it tightly, not letting go.

"I'm f-fine," Kagome managed hoarsely, pushing back her messy black hair over her shoulder. "Really, I'm fine."

Rin and Sango eyed her suspiciously, arching their eyebrows. "Right, and we can fly," Rin replied sarcastically, "No, you are not fine. We are taking you home right now and making sure that you get some hot chocolate and we all watch TV together."

"Yeah," Sango said, obviously agreeing, "And we won't leave, not until you laugh."

"Ha Ha Ha," Kagome faked.

Sango and Rin simply rolled their eyes.

"No, I'm serious. I'm fine. I just…want to go home now…" Kagome murmured. Rin jumped up, "We'll go with you!" She offered.

Kagome shook her head, "I'd prefer it if I were alone…I have…a lot to think about right now."

Rin looked a little disappointed, but nodded all the same in acknowledgement and understanding and she and Sango watched as Kagome walked out the door and down the sidewalk to her house, which happened to be four houses down.

"Hey, Kagome," A voice--clearly masculine--said behind her.

Kagome spun around, bent on attacking whoever it was, but restrained herself from doing so when she saw that it was Koga, from school. "Oh, hey," She mumbled, turning and walking up to the front porch of her house and just standing on the placemat that read "WELCOME" in big fancy letters.

She couldn't just go inside and leave Koga out there by himself just because she was having problems--problems of which she could deal with on her own--with Inuyasha. Oh, no.

She turned around and smiled brightly with a forced smile, of course. "So, what's up?"

He shrugged his broad and strong shoulders, "Nothing much. Are you ok? You look like you've been crying or something."

Kagome shook her head, "I'm fine. I haven't been crying." This--of course--was an utter lie, but she didn't feel like answering questions.

"Are you sure you're all right? I mean, we could go get ice cream at Joe's if you want." He offered.

Kagome, for some strange reason, was touched by this simple suggestion. It was so kind of him to say this. He--or any other person other than Rin and Sango, and up to this point Inuyasha--usually ignored her. But not Koga, oh, no. He was asking her to go on a date with him.

A _date._

Other than being a jerk about it like Inuyasha had been for the past two days, Koga was being nice and not pretending to want to go out with her. And as far as Kagome could tell, he had no intentions whatsoever to break her heart.

So, that's why, after thinking about all of this, she said yes and went inside.

****

0000000000

How was that? Good, I hope. Please review and suggest this story to your friends!!! Please! Well, peace out!

J McCartney's Girl


	4. The Date

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. But I do own the storyline.

Hi everybody! Thanks for the reviews!! Gives lots of hugs! I was hoping that you people would review a lot, but I was afraid that you wouldn't…but you all proved me wrong! Ok, here it is! The date!!!

Have fun and a lot of laughs!

0000000000

4- The date

"I can't believe that you are going on a date with Koga!" Sango shouted through the phone. She yelled so loud that Kagome had a pull the phone a few inches away from her ear until her friend calmed down a bit. "I mean, after everything that's happened with you and Inuyasha on Thursday, you are going on a date with Koga today?!" She continued on like a teacher, lecturing her students for not behaving.

"Oh, come on, Sango," Kagome said softly, "I mean, the guy isn't anything like Inuyasha."

"So?" Sango demanded, "Kagome, Inuyasha scared you. And right after that, you accept a _date _after refusing to go with Inuyasha? Kagome, I am worried. He could turn out to be like Inuyasha. He's asked a lot of girls out, too, you know. And after a few months, he dumped them."

"But--"

"No! He might do the same thing to you and I do not want that to happen to my best friend." Sango murmured gently.

"But, you don't know him," Kagome replied, "He is nice and offered to get me ice cream on Thursday. But I told him that I couldn't and then he said 'How about Saturday?' That's why, I am sitting here, yelling at you, and trying to get ready!"

Sango sighed in irritation on the other line, "I know that you may _think _that he is nice, but--"

"No," Kagome persisted, "I _know _he is nice."

"And, like I said, he _might _be putting on an act just like Inuyasha was. You better be careful," Sango warned her.

"I will be. I always am." Kagome informed her concerned friend. She heard Sango snort on the other end, "Right. Like you were at my house on Thursday? Nice protecting yourself by the way."

Kagome fumed, "Well, I did the best I could while you and Rin stood by and watched the show! All you did was yell at them."

"Well," Sango mumbled, "At least it got them out."

"Yeah," Kagome was very angry, "_After _Inuyasha tortured me."

"Obviously you were enjoying it because you weren't doing too much in self-defense." Sango retorted.

"I was, too!" Kagome protested, "You were just too busy looking at Miroku to even notice!"

"I resent that." Sango answered shortly.

"Well, you know what?" Kagome yelled, "I don't! I think that you actually _like _Miroku! You are always so upset about who I go on a date with, you really need to shut up! You're just jealous." And after those words, Kagome hung up.

She looked at herself in her mirror on her vanity where she had been sitting the whole time. Her eyes, those chocolate eyes, held nothing but irritation and anger. She ran a brush carelessly through her long raven colored hair and put a necklace on. It was a necklace that her father had given to her for her birthday. It was the only thing--other than memories--she had to remember him by.

Looking at her watch, she sighed and realized that she had ten minutes until she had to meet Koga at her front door.

Then, a wave of guilt washed over her. How could she have been so cruel? Sango was her best friend and she was just concerned about her feelings. She grabbed her phone and dialed Sango's number. She got an answering machine. It said, in Sango's happy voice, "Hi, you've reached Sango and I'm not in right now, so leave a message and I'll call ya back!"

Kagome inhaled sharply, but left no reply on the machine and hung up. She had to talk to Sango, face-to-face. Maybe then it would be easier to express her feelings.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang sharply, causing Kagome to jump. She stood up and went downstairs--no one else was home--and answered it. It was Koga, of course. He smiled brightly at her, "Hi," He said.

"Hey," She replied sullenly. He looked at her with concern, "Are you all right? I mean, you seem kinda down in the dumps."

She nodded and forced a meek smile, "I'm fine!" She said, hoping that her fake cheerful voice would cover her sad tone. It did, and he took her hand and they walked off together toward the movies.

****

0000000000

"Sango can be mean when she wants to be, can't she?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as he slurped his drink that they had gotten from the McDonalds in the mall.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said shortly as he just gazed around at the people who were walking around, laughing and joking and shopping. "That could be me and Kagome right now," he mumbled, "She actually turned me down! And resisted me!"

Miroku shrugged, "You know what they say," He replied, "There's always a first time for everything."

"I know. I just wanted to see if she would cry when I broke up with her. It's fun." Inuyasha said, drinking his drink.

"Well, it looks like you won't be able to do that now. She ain't never goin' out with you." Miroku said, laughing.  
"Man, will you just shut up! You don't have to rub it in, you know." Inuyasha yelled, getting up and throwing his trash away, Miroku following after.

They walked out into the crowd, avoiding people who were walking in the opposite direction. They didn't say anything, not until Miroku pointed into a nearby music store where all the Cds were stored on racks from the floor to the ceiling and said, "There's your lady love right now. And it looks like she chose someone else."

Inuyasha just grinned in a creepy way and walked over to where Koga and Kagome stood, listening to Cds. He popped his knuckles and grabbed Kagome's wrist.

She gasped and started to jerk away, but he was too strong for her. "Let go of me!" She squealed.

Koga instantly got involved and shoved Inuyasha off of Kagome, breaking her free. She held the spot where Inuyasha had held on to so tight…it was hurting now.

"Can't you just leave me alone for a while?!" She demanded angrily. Why did he always have to antagonize her? It wasn't fair at all. "Look, I don't want to go out with you, ok? I already explained that a million times. Now, it is time for you to get a clue and go somewhere and get a life."

Inuyasha just smirked one of those grins, you know, you've seen the movies where the guy smiles seductively at the girl? Well, if you haven't, then you have no clue what expression he had on his face. It caused Kagome to shudder.

"No," He said, "I want to go out with you. I've told you that. Please, give me a chance."

She shook her head, "No."

"Why are you so quick to judge me?" He wanted to know.

"Because," She answered, "I've heard about you, asking girls out then dumping them a few days later."

"So?" He asked, "Why judge me by what I've done in the past without giving me a chance?"

She opened her mouth to snap an answer back, but had none.

Then, Koga said, "Look, why don't you just leave her alone? She's told you that a bunch of times and anyone with half a brain would get the clue by now. So, just turn around a leave."

Inuyasha continued to eye Kagome as she stood there, gaping at how he had left her with an unanswerable question. Why hadn't she given him a chance just because of a bunch of rumors? It wasn't anymore fair to him than it was to her when he wouldn't leave her alone. How could she be this way? So…selfish and worried.

Sango was worried and what had happened to her? She had gotten yelled at by Kagome.

Kagome, with each passing moment, was beginning to feel even more sorry for not only herself, but for Sango, Rin, and even…Inuyasha.

"Look, just leave me alone!" She yelled, turning and running out of the store, Koga right behind her. "Kagome!" He cried, grabbing her shoulder. She turned around and he saw the tears fall.

"Please…" She murmured, "I want to go home now…I have…a lot of things to…sort out…"

He nodded, proving that he knew what she meant and he took her outside and to her house.

When he dropped her off, she said, "I'm sorry…I mean, I know it was supposed to be a wonderful date and all, but…Inuyasha just…well…you know…"

Koga gripped the bottom of her chin and brought her face up to look at his, "It's all right. I understand." He went down a little and planted a small kiss on her lips. It was just a small peck, but afterward, he turned and left.

She went inside as well. No one was home yet. Sota, her brother, had soccer practice, her mom was at work, and her grandpa was God knew where.

She plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She had had an eventful day.

Well, eventful might have been the understatement of the year. She sighed and sat up, deciding to give Sango a call. When she dialed the number and it rung four times, she got the answering machine. This time, she left a message:

"Hey, Sango, It's me Kagome. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and that…I am having problems right now…Inuyasha asked me a question today. A question that I couldn't answer. And now, I am wondering about that question. Why didn't I give Inuyasha a chance?"

0000000000

How was that? Good, I hope. Please review!!

J McCartney's Girl


	5. A little comfort

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha cast. Unfortunately.

Hi guys!!! Well, I hope you like this story so far. I am enjoying it and I am having fun writing it. WARNING: SLIGHT LEMON. (IT IS POINTLESS LEMON THAT I ADDED IN HERE.) Well here it is!

Have fun and a lot of laughs!

0000000000

5- A little comfort

Sango stood on the front porch of Kagome's house, the big placemat in front of her screaming, 'WELCOME!' in huge cursive letters. She rung the doorbell and waited. After a minute, she rung it again. Kagome's mother answered the door with a bright smile on her face, "Oh, why, Sango! How nice of you to visit." She gushed.

Sango wanted to puke, but held back in doing so and said, "Where's Kagome?"

"She is up in her room, sweetie. She said that she isn't feeling well. But I guess that it will be all right if I let one person go up there with her." Her mother replied, stepping aside to let Sango in, then shutting the door behind her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi." Sango said politely and bounded up the stairs to Kagome's room, all the while thinking, _Her mom is way too protective._

When she stopped outside of Kagome's door, she paused, remembering their conversation on the phone the day before. She remembered Kagome's harsh words. "Well, you know what? I don't! I think that you actually _like _Miroku! You are always so upset about who I go on a date with, you really need to shut up! You're just jealous!" And after that, Kagome had hung up.

Why should she help Kagome after what she said?

Because, a part of her said, she left you a message saying that she was sorry and that she needed help and some answers. That's why you need to help.

The message that Kagome had left on her answering machine rung in her ears. _"Hey, Sango, It's me, Kagome. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and that…I am having problems right now…Inuyasha asked me a question today. A question that I couldn't answer. And now, I am wondering about that question. Why didn't I give Inuyasha a chance?"_

Kagome…she was starting to let Inuyasha overpower her and Sango was probably her last hope before Inuyasha had her hooked and they both started going out. Then…he would dump her--not to mention probably embarrass her in front of everyone at school--and hurt her feelings. Sango did not want that to happen.

She sighed and rapped on the door a few times and waited as Kagome answered it. She looked really worried and her hair was a mess. "Sango!" She cried, flinging her arms around her best friend's neck. "I am so sorry!" She said.

Sango patted her back and murmured, "It's ok. Really, it is. I just came to talk."

Kagome looked down at the floor, knowing what Sango wanted to chat about. Inuyasha. Then, she sat on her bed and watched as Sango did as well.

"Kagome," Sango said, "Look, don't worry about why you didn't give Inuyasha a chance. He did not deserve one. Now, what happened yesterday while you and Koga were on your date?"

Kagome took in a deep, sharp breath and said, "Yesterday, while we were listening to Cds, he came up to me from nowhere and grabbed my wrist. Koga pushed him off, but Inuyasha just stared at me and said, "'I want to go out with you. I've told you that. Please, give me a chance.'" I told him no."

She paused, fiddling with the necklace she had on. "Then, he asked me why I was so quick to judge him and I told him it was because of what I heard about him and how he dumps girls and things like that. Then, he said, "'So? Why judge me by what I've done in the past with out giving me a chance?'" Of course, I couldn't say anything because I didn't have an answer."

Sango, who had sat and listened intently, nodding every now and then, said, "Look, don't let him do this to you. He is trying to intimidate you. He could also, if he ever got you alone, try something. And you know what I am talking about, too. Please, stay strong and do not--for any reason--let your guard down."

As Sango was saying this, Kagome felt like crying. She was so confused and had been for the past four days. And she was also afraid. Sango was telling the truth, no doubt, but Kagome was frightened of the truth. What if he really _did_ try something? She was also feeling sorry for herself and Sango and how rotten she had treated her friend. All of those emotions were now starting to take their toll on her, crushing her with their massive weights.

"Sango…I--I.." She didn't want to speak, but she forced out the words, "Ok. I will. Um…I am not feeling too good,"

Sango nodded, knowing that her friend wanted her to leave. Not to be mean or anything, it was just the truth.

After Sango had left, Kagome changed clothes and went downstairs and told her mom that she was going to Rin's house to study for a test and that she was feeling a lot better.

Seeming to believe this, her mother let her leave.

****

0000000000

The door opened and Koga's face appeared. "Oh, hey, Kagome," He said gently, stepping aside and letting her in. She stood in the hall way, watching as he closed the door. "So, is something wrong?" He asked, going up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head and remained silent.

"Are you sure?" He questioned, sliding his hand up to her neck, holding onto the back of it.

She nodded, staring to feel a bit uncomfortable, but ignored it and tried her very best to smile at him brightly.

He suddenly pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers. She was a little flustered by his actions, but returned the kiss. It was funny that she had someone who she loved who loved her back. He then wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and held her against his chest and stomach. She wrapped her arms around his neck, all thoughts of Inuyasha and Miroku and Sango forgotten. She had even forgotten about lying to her mom about where she was going. She just did not want her mother to worry.

Kagome stumbled backwards and her back bumped into the wall of the long corridor. But, they continued kissing. _Why is it, _she wondered, _that I can't pull away?_

Finally, he pulled away from her and they both gasped for air. He then picked her up, causing her to let a flustered squeak escape her lips, and he took her to the living room.

He sat her down on the couch and began to kiss her passionately. She returned it as well, not really wanting to pull back, but not really wanting to continue.

"Look, don't let him do this to you. He is trying to intimidate you. He could also, if he ever got you alone, try something. And you know what I'm talking about, too. Please, stay strong and do not--for any reason--let your guard down."

Those were Sango's exact words before she left. And now, Kagome realized, she was alone with Koga and they were on the couch, kissing. Even though Sango was talking about Inuyasha at that time.

But then, he slid his hand under her shirt.

She pushed his lips off of hers. He looked flustered and confused and hurt at the same time, "What? What is it?"

"Look," She said softly, placing a hand on her forehead. She was hot. "I just…I--I don't think I am ready for this."

"Oh." He was disappointed, she could tell. But nonetheless, he understood and got up, helping her up. She smiled meekly, trying to ignore the fact of how nervous she was. "I--I guess I'll go home now…"

He gave her a forced smile and opened the door for her. She did not know what to do in order to make it seem like everything was ok. So, she gave Koga a swift kiss on the cheek. She really hated to do it, but what else could she do? Say, "Look, everything is all right. Goodbye." ?

Koga closed the door behind her and she began to walk down the street to her house--right around the corner.

But unfortunately, she had to go by Inuyasha's and Miroku's houses. She groaned when she saw someone open the door to Inuyasha's house and walk out.

It was Inuyasha.

He saw her and smirked. Then, he began to walk toward her. She continued on walking. "Well, well, well," He said, the casualness sending chills up and down her spine.

"Shut up and leave me alone. I am not in the mood to put up with a loser like you." Kagome said in an irritated voice.

"Ooh, feisty." Inuyasha said playfully. She, however, was in no mood to play. "Please," She murmured in an voice that she hoped was an annoyed voice, but sounded like she was pleading, "Leave me alone."

He just grinned as he followed her down the sidewalk. "Why are you so scared?" He asked.

Scared? She wasn't scared. She was sick of him chasing after her like a love sick hound dog. And that's exactly what she told him, too. He remained expressionless as she walked up to sidewalk to her house and stood on her front porch.

She looked down at him and said, "From now on, you little moron, leave me, Koga, Rin, and Sango alone!!!!" And then, she went inside, slamming the door behind her and watched as Inuyasha left and went to Miroku's house.

****

0000000000

How was it? Yes, I know, it probably didn't make any sense whatsoever. But, please review anyway.

J McCartney's Girl


	6. Monday is a horrible day

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Unfortunately.

Hi guys!! Is this story great so far? I really hope that it is going well and that it is at least funny or romantic or…well…good! Ok, here we go!

Have fun and a lot of laughs!

0000000000

6- Monday is a horrible day

Monday morning.

Everyone hates Monday morning. You have to go to school, or work, or whatever after a weekend. Sometimes the weekend can be rough and Kagome's was. I mean, on Saturday, She and Sango got into a fight and Inuyasha antagonized her in the middle of a Cd store. Then, she and Koga start making out in his house and almost…

Well, you get it.

Her weekend was certainly…eventful. And she dreaded having to go back to school and have to face Inuyasha. Or Miroku. But no one can stop time and keep Monday morning from rolling around. So, when it came, and she walked to school, she happened to run into Inuyasha.

It really made her think that there was no God. Maybe there was and he just liked to let her have the worst days possible.

But, she gulped and walked right by Inuyasha. "Hey," He said.

She, however, ignored him and stopped at Sango's driveway and waited for her friend to come outside. Unbeknownst to her, Miroku had emerged and was right behind her. When she felt something on her backside, she spun around and tried to slap him hard in the face. But Inuyasha had caught her hand and was now holding her wrist with a monster grip. Miroku look relieved that his best friend had save him from a slap at seven o'clock in the morning.

"Let go!" She cried, jerking her arm in an attempt to break it free. But she could not do so. His grip was extremely strong. He just smirked down at her, "Now, now, Kagome," He said, "No need for violence this early in the morning."

She just wanted to scream and shoot him in the head with a bazooka. But then she would be locked up in prison for murder.

"Shut up, you loser!" She yelled, "Let me go and I won't mess with you two egotistic jerks again!"

"Ooh, Miroku, she called us egotistic." Inuyasha said with grin.

She then tried to slap him with her left hand, but he caught it as well. She gasped and looked up at him, into his eyes. He remained expressionless as she gazed up at him. "Please," She said in a shaky voice, "let me go."

He continued to hold on tight.

"Please," She repeated in a voice that did not sound like hers. "Let me go." Who's voice was that? It couldn't have been hers. She was not afraid of him, so why was it so uneven and shaky?

Maybe because, deep down, she really _was_ afraid. Afraid that he might try something. Afraid that he might hurt her or her friends.

Afraid that she might start to _like _him.

"Um, Inuyasha," A girl said. It was not Sango and it was not Rin. Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha turned to face Kikyo, a cheerleader at their school, who liked him, "What are you doing?" She asked.

Inuyasha released Kagome and turned around, "Nothing," He said quickly, whispering to Miroku and then they both took off to school.

Kikyo approached Kagome, "Stay away from him. He's out of your league." She warned.

"But I--" Kagome started to protest that she did not want to date him or anything like that.

"I said stay away from him. He's mine. He will always be mine." Kikyo said, walking away after Inuyasha.

Right after that, Sango came outside and said hello. Kagome told her everything that had happened between Inuyasha, Miroku, Kikyo, and herself. Sango listened and was being very helpful as they entered the school building. After that, they had to depart.

Kagome went to all of her classes and on that day, they had to switch one of their electives. Their electives were nothing but side classes such as band or Spanish, art, chorus, health, gym, and things like that. She had gotten gym and, unfortunately, Inuyasha had as well.

He would not stop staring at her all during her gym class.

Finally, lunch came along and she sat with her usual friends. Sango, Rin, Sotan, and this time Shiori and Kikyo accompanied them at the table. "Hey, Kikyo," Sango said, "Why do you like Inuyasha?"

Kikyo looked up and wiped her mouth with a napkin, "I like him because he is smart, athletic, funny, and very handsome."

Kagome wanted to gag, but kept from doing so.  
"And you, Higurashi," Kikyo said menacingly, "Better stay away from him."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Look, I don't like him, but the guy is totally warm for my form. He just wants to say that he likes me so that I will fall for it and go out with him so he can dump me. That's why I DO NOT like him."

Kikyo snorted, "Then why were you two holding hands this morning?"

Shiori, Sotan, and Rin gasped, "Kagome! How could you?!"

Kagome sighed and said, "I WAS NOT holding his hands! He was the one who kept me from slapping Miroku in the face because he was touch my ass!"

Kikyo rolled her eyes, "Why were you hanging out with them anyway?"

All the girls looked interested in her answer and leaned forward in order to hear good.

"I wasn't hanging out with them. Inuyasha haunts me everywhere I go. I was waiting for Sango and he comes out of nowhere along with Miroku." Kagome answered truthfully.

"I don't see why he would want to follow you everywhere." Kikyo mumbled.

"Because I like her," Someone--obviously Inuyasha--answered. He sat down next to Kagome at the table. Kagome, however, stood up, dumped her tray in the trash and went to her class early.

****

0000000000

"Hello, Mr. Hiatus." Kagome said as she came into the class room. No one else was there other than her and the math teacher.

"Oh, hello, Kagome. You're here early. Not hungry?" He asked.

"No, not really." She said half truthfully. She could not tell him that Inuyasha was getting on her nerves.

"Oh. We have a new student. His grades were so good that they decided to bump him up to the higher classes." Mr. Hiatus informed her as she sat down at her desk.

"Really?" She said, quite interested.

"Yes. His name is Inuyasha. I think that you know him." He answered.

Kagome nearly fell out of her chair. Inuyasha?! She knew him, all right. Knew him only too well. How could this happen? _Why _did this have to happen?! She just wanted to go jump off of a bridge somewhere. Everything was going wrong that day.

But when Inuyasha came into the classroom and everyone had quieted down, Mr. Hiatus said, "Kids, we have a new student today. Everyone, meet Inuyasha." Kagome groaned when she heard a few sighs of pleasure from several girls that sat around her.

But, then it all got worse.

"Inuyasha," Mr. Hiatus said, "You can sit over there in the back next to your friend Kagome at the end."

His _friend??? Sit next to _his _friend?!_

Inuyasha let a huge grin spread across his face as he gathered his things and sat down next to her. She looked away out through the window on her left. It was the only thing that she knew to do in order not to look at him.

But then, he wrote on a piece of paper and handed to her. At first, she did not want to take it, but she did anyway. It read:

So, it looks like we're both in two classes together. What a great day this has turned out to be.

Kagome wrote on the paper beneath what he wrote and practically threw it back at him. He read it:

Speak for yourself.

He scribbled on the paper and handed it back to her.

Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?

She read it, wrote on it, and gave it back to him.

Because, you won't leave me alone when I tell you to and you're only interested in what I have.

He seemed amused by this for he smiled and looked up at her, into her chocolate colored eyes. Then, he returned to writing on the paper.

You're beautiful.

Kagome could not help but blush at this comment. Not even Koga had told her that. But she remembered that it was only and act and wrote:

Drop dead.

He read it, rolled his eyes, and wrote:

Not likely.

He did not write anything for a long time. Neither did she. This was the last class that they both had and when the bell rung, Kagome ran out of there as fast as she could go. She sighed in relief as she walked down the sidewalk toward her home.

"So, you thought you could ditch me, huh?"

Kagome spun around to find Inuyasha there. "Please," She begged, "Leave me alone for more than five minutes!"

He just smirked.

"I do not want to talk to you! I've told you that. And I do not want to go out with you!" She cried.

He remained expressionless. They continued walking in silence and six minutes later, she was at her home. She began up the cement walkway toward her porch, but he grabbed her hand.

She was about to jerk away, but stopped when she heard his soft voice, "Please. You have no idea how bad I want to go out with you. Just give me a chance to prove to you that I won't try to hurt your feelings. How about I take you to a movie or something. We don't have to start going out or anything. Just a simple date to the movies and that's that. I want to show you that I'm a good guy."

After those words, he let her hand go and walked to his house.

She stood there, stunned, but shook it off and went inside. She sat in her room, on her bed. She could not help but think of Inuyasha's words. What if he _really did _want to go out with her? What if he was telling the truth all along? She had slapped him and called him names and told him to drop dead. What else could go wrong?

But then, when she went to sleep that night she realized that she wanted to go with him on a date. She wanted to see if he was a good person…

Or if he was the devil himself…

****

0000000000

How was that? Good, I hope!!! Please review and suggest this story to friends if you think it's good!!!

J McCartney's Girl


	7. Life is not fair

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Hey guys! So, what'd you all think of the last chapter? Good? Or horrible? Oh well, I hope that if it was horrible that this chapter makes up for it. And if it was good that…well, this chapter will be just as great!

On to the story!

Have fun and a lot of laughs!

0000000000

7- Life is not fair

No. Kagome could not bring herself to do such a traitorous thing like go on a date with Inuyasha. Even if he was the last male on earth and it was up to the two of them to repopulate the whole planet, she would not do it.

She _could not _do it.

That's what she kept telling herself, anyway.

She ignored the sad looks that he gave her during her first two classes on Tuesday, but then, he came up to her during lunch and asked her if she had made up her mind. And, of course, Sango and Rin had heard this question and it sparked their interest. "What question?" They demanded in unison.

"Um…" Kagome did not know what to do. She shrugged and said, "Lemme get back to you on that one, ok?"

He nodded, "Sure." And walked away.

"What question?!" Her two friends demanded again. "What does he want from you now?"

"Would you two," Kagome started, slurping some of her drink, "just calm down and shut up for a minute so I can explain?"

They closed their mouths right away and listened intently to what Kagome had to say. Of course, Kagome did not want to tell them. But the truth was bound to be released from the bag anyway, right? No avoiding it. That's just how it is.

"Look, he asked me to go on a date with him yesterday and--"

It was at this point of time that Sango jumped up, "All right. That's it! I should have known that it was going to be about that!" And then, she walked away to sit at a table with Shiori, Sotan, and Nazuna.

Kagome, with fear, sadness, and hope in her eyes, turned toward Rin, "You don't hate me now, do you?" She asked softly.

Rin simply shook her head, "No, I don't hate you. But I am very disappointed that you would even _consider_ going out with that piece of trash." And she went and sat with Sango and the other girls as well.

Kagome sighed deeply and looked down at her unwanted, half-eaten sandwich. She was suddenly not hungry.

Now her two best friends in the whole school were mad at her because she was merely _thinking_ about Inuyasha's sad words from the day before. And she did not even get to that part in her story. All she got to say was that Inuyasha had asked her out. And that was it. That was all it took to get them off the rack. Especially since Inuyasha was the one who'd come over and asked her again.

Life was just not fair.

Not at all.

Deciding to go to class early yet again like she had yesterday, she got up and walked away and out of the noisy cafeteria.

****

0000000000

Kagome went to her locker and exchanged books. Then, she proceeded to Mr. Hiatus class. He was not there. Which left the class very empty. She sat in her seat, which would be, in about ten minutes, be sat next to by Inuyasha.

The homework assignment was already written on the board and she finished it in just five minutes. Mr. Hiatus walked in, startled, "Oh, hello, Kagome. You're here early again, I see. Is something wrong?" He asked, sitting down at his desk.

She shook her head, "Oh, no. Nothing is wrong at all. I am…just not hungry." This was, in fact, a complete and utter lie. But, what her teacher did not know couldn't hurt him, right? "I have finished the homework assignment, sir."

He nodded and looked over it, "Good. Nice work, Kagome. I will let you do whatever you want for my class."

"Thanks." She replied as everyone started to pour into the room from their lunch.

Inuyasha sat in his seat next to hers and gave her a warm smile. This smile, however, was not like any other ones he had given her for the past two weeks. It was kind and caring.

But then again, he could've been pretending like he had been the previous week.

What was he doing? Acting or being totally serious? Should she trust him and possibly lose her friends? Or continue to ignore him and regain her friends' trust?

She looked at Inuyasha with a confused and dazed look during the rest of class while he paid close attention to the teacher. He was kind of cute with his dark eyes and black hair. And it also looked as if he were growing it out. She could see through his T-shirt and took notice of his large abs.

She rolled her eyes and looked out the window. How could she? How _could _she? Staring at the enemy's abs and hair and eyes…

What was _wrong _with her? Was she on crack? Going mental? Or was she…in love?

No way. Not at all. She was not in love with the egotistic jerk Inuyasha. She would _never ever _let herself date him just so he could dump--not to mention humiliate--in front of everyone.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Finally, school was out for the day. She leapt up and packed her book bag quickly and ran outside. But then, she heard something going on along the sidewalk. "You stupid bastard, you better leave her alone from now on."

"Jeez, Hiten, your little girlfriend can't take a little ass-squeezing?"

Of course, it was Miroku. Who else would talk about squeezing someone's girlfriend's ass?

And since he was talking to Hiten, he was talking about Sotan. She and Hiten had recently started going out and obviously, Miroku decided to mess with her. And Hiten was very protective of his girlfriends. This was shown when he shoved Miroku, who shoved him right back.

Kagome just stood, transfixed on the upcoming fight. The place that they were located was a little ways from the school, so the administrative offices could not see it. And neither could anyone else other then the people who were there. Which was just Miroku, Hiten, Kagome, and Sotan.

Suddenly, Hiten punched Miroku in the face, causing him to fall back down onto the pavement.

Kagome had no idea what made her do it, but all she knew was that she had flung herself right in front of Miroku and yelled, "Stop it! Leave him alone!"

"Oh, what is this? His girlfriend?" Hiten demanded sarcastically.

What in the world was she thinking, running and defending Miroku--_Miroku_--like that? She really _was _going crazy. "No. I am not his girlfriend. You two don't need to fight over something so…well…stupid."

Miroku was appalled by Kagome's behavior, she could tell when she turned to face him, "Look," She said, "Don't mess with Sotan anymore, all right?" Then, turning back around to face Hiten, she let out an exasperated breath and said, "He will not mess with her anymore. So, just please let this one time slide, ok? I mean, he is always that way and--"

She did not get to finish her speech, however, because Hiten had, with a rough jerk, heaved Kagome up to her feet. It looked as if he were about to hit her in the nose. "Hiten! Don't do it! Please!" Sotan begged her boyfriend.

"Shut up, Sotan," He said angrily, "Can't you see that she is with Inuyasha and Miroku? I've heard what they do, break up with the girls that they pick up two days before. I wonder why he hasn't broken up with you, yet." He said the last part to Kagome.  
"Wha--?" She was totally mortified. How can she end up doing a strange thing--helping the enemy, Miroku in this case--and then get a rumor started about her? "We are not going out! I don't even like this jerk or Inuyasha!"

Hiten had confused amusement in his dark eyes, "Oh really? Then why did you come to the rescue of this lecher?"

"I…um…well, you see, Hiten…I…" Kagome had no answer. Why _had_ she done it? She hated Miroku and yet, she ended jumping in the way to protect him? Why…? "Because," She said as both an answer to him and herself, "He does not deserve to be beaten up for touching Sotan's butt. You can talk to a guidance counselor in order to resolve this problem, but not through violence…" She mentally laughed to herself. She was starting to sound like a counselor herself. Maybe she could be one, one day.

Hiten had an eyebrow raised as he looked at her as if she were the dumbest thing that ever walked the earth. Well, she could not really blame him. I mean, she had just rescued one of her sworn _enemies. _And plus, no other girl would want Miroku that much. Other than the younger ones and the ones who didn't know him.

The hand that clenched her wrists clenched tighter, causing her to wince. Great. She had been doing something good--for her enemy--and now, she was paying for it by getting the beating herself? That day was just turning out to be a bad day…

"Hey, let her go!"

Miroku jumped up, but Hiten, dragging Kagome along with him, side-stepped the lecher and caused him to fall to the ground. Hiten laughed, "What's wrong, Miroku?"

Miroku growled in annoyance. Obviously, he did not like it when girls were hurt. Or maybe it was the fact that he might have actually liked Kagome…in that special way, you know?

Just then, someone tapped on Hiten's shoulder. When he turned to see who it was, he took a huge fist to the face. Inuyasha carefully swooped Kagome from Hiten's arms and held her close to his stomach. He cracked his knuckles and waited for his enemy to stand up.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's strong abs through his shirt and could not help but blush. What was wrong with her?

"Are you ok?" He asked quickly before Hiten rose to his feet. All Kagome could do was nod and blush even more!

"You…b-bastard.." Hiten said menacingly, holding his bloody nose. Inuyasha sat Kagome on her feet beside him and ducked when Hiten tried to punch him in the face, then he struck with a low blow to Hiten's stomach. He careened forward and started to gasp for air. Inuyasha smirked at Kagome, but then, Hiten had recovered with amazing quickness and hit him in the stomach as well.

Inuyasha felt all of the air rush out of his entire body. Hiten was about to give another blow when Kagome screamed, "Stop it already! Enough!"

Hiten was momentarily distracted up until a car pulled up next to them. It was Miroku. Obviously, he had slipped away long enough to retrieve his car. He honked a couple times. Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed Kagome--by the hand--and began to run toward the car. He hopped in the backseat, dragging Kagome with him which caused her to fall on top of him in a sloppy mess. "Go, go, go!" Inuyasha cried. Miroku spun out, the tires squealing loudly.

Kagome blushed once again and sat up. "Um…thanks."

"No problem." He replied.

Miroku, surprisingly enough, dropped her off at her house without giving her a hard time. Maybe because she had been through enough all ready and they did not want to burden her any longer. Or maybe, they were pretending to be nice…

But, when she got up on the porch, Koga was standing there, looking very angry and jealous…

****

0000000000

Ok, nice cliffy? Well, how was it? Too short or too long? Or just right? Let me know!

J McCartney's Girl


	8. Rumors and Fights

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime.

Hello everyone! How was the last chapter? I hope that it was good. Thanks for all of the reviews! I can't believe that this many people have actually read and reviewed for this story!! Well, here we go to find out what happens next! (Hint: More fighting)

Have fun and a lot of laughs!

0000000000

8- Rumors and fights

"How could you? How _could_ you?!" Koga bellowed as he paced up and down on Kagome's front porch. She stood with her mouth open in an 'O' of surprise. "Koga, I-I, it's not what you think!" She cried, trying to make him believe.

"Then what is it, Kagome? I just seen you get out of Miroku's car! And both you and Inuyasha were in the backseat! What am I supposed to think is going on?" He demanded angrily, his blue eyed gaze boring into her chocolate one. His stare was so intense that Kagome dropped her eyes to the wood of her porch.

"Koga…you don't understand…"

"Oh, I understand just perfectly. _You were with Inuyasha in the back seat of Miroku's car. _So, I can catch a clue." He paused and took a deep breath, obviously very annoyed and angry. "It's over."

Kagome gasped and looked back up at him quickly just in time to see him go down the steps of her porch and started stalking down the sidewalk toward his car that was parked on the side of the road. She ran after him and stuck her hand on his shoulder, "Wait! Just let me explain and--"

He jerked his shoulder out from under her hand and looked at her with angry and sad eyes, "No! Just leave me alone and go with you new buddy _Inuyasha…"_ He said the last part with nothing but malice in his voice. And then he turned and got into his car and sped away, the tires squealing against the asphalt.

She just stared after him, even as his car disappeared from view down the long stretch of blacktop. A tear slid down her cheek and she coughed back a hiccupping sob. But then, she could not hold it in any longer and she fell to her knees and started crying profusely. She did not care if anyone was watching her as she bawled out in the middle of her sidewalk. All she knew was that her boyfriend had dumped her and she had also lost her friends and made an enemy out of Hiten. All in one horrible day.

She shook uncontrollably as more tears fell from her eyes and down onto her face, shirt, and the concrete. What else was going to happen? She suddenly just wanted to sit there and not move and just cry until she ran out of tears. But then, someone's voice, soft and gentle and comforting, made her think otherwise and look up. It was Inuyasha. How could she think that his voice was so comforting and gentle and soft? She had no idea.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" He asked, kneeling down beside of her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I'm fine." Kagome said, trying to wipe away all of the tears and stand up. What if he was being nice for real this time? Or pretending? What was he doing this time in order to try and show her that he was a good person and not the egotistic jerk that she had once thought him to be?

She got up to her feet and stumbled because they had fallen asleep and were tingling from the fact that she had been sitting on them. "Really, I'm ok. Bye."

"No, something is wrong. What is it? You can tell me. Maybe we can even go inside and talk." He offered.

Oh no. That was so not going to happen considering that no one but Kagome was home and he could do God only knew what to her while they were there. "Um…No. I don't really want to talk about it, ok?" She replied a little hesitantly, heading for the door and unlocking it.

"Oh, ok. Maybe, I could call you sometime and talk?" He asked, watching as her as she gathered up her book bag and started to go inside.

"Uh…sure." She wrote her number down on a piece of paper inside and came back outside and handed it to him. He smiled and said, "Thanks. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." She replied and went inside. As soon as she closed the door, Kagome realized what a big mistake she had made. Why, why, _why_ had she given _Inuyasha_ her phone number? Where was her brain today?

She threw her book bag down on her floor and went back down stairs to get something to eat. She got some chocolate ice cream and sat down on the couch and watched television. Why did she think about dating Inuyasha the day before? Why did she save Miroku? Why did she give Inuyasha her phone number?

So many questions and yet, not that many answers. She remembered Inuyasha's words, all right…

"Please. You have no idea how bad I want to go out with you. Just give me a chance to prove to you that I won't try to hurt your feelings. How about I take you to a movie or something. We don't have to start dating or anything. Just a simple date to the movies and that's that. I want to show you that I'm a good guy."

She sighed and finished her ice cream. She then did her homework, took a shower, and went to bed early. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day than what that day had been…

****

0000000000

When Kagome had gotten to school, a few girls came up to her and squealed, "Oh, my, God! I can't believe it!!" It was Yuka. She seemed very happy for some reason.

"Yeah," Yuri yelled, "Neither can I."

Kagome was totally clueless. What in the world were these two lunatics talking about? "What are you talking about?"

"You are going out with Inuyasha!" They cried in happy and envious unison.

"He is so hot…" Yuka mused.

"Yeah…and so is Miroku…" Yuri murmured.

Kagome felt like blowing up. "WHAT?! I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH INUYASHA! WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!"

Her two friends looked confused. They simply stared at her for a moment, silence passing between each of them. "Um…Koga." Yuka finally admitted, looking over in the direction of where Koga stood, talking to some of his friends, Ginta and Hikaku.

"He said that you were in the back seat of Miroku's car with Inuyasha yesterday after school." Yuri added. She smiled brightly, "I can't believe it! Some people actually said that you two were kissing."

Kagome turned as red as a tomato. She stalked past both of her friends angrily, one goal in her mind. She marched right up to Koga and said, "Why? Breaking up with me was bad enough, so why tell the whole school about your stupid assumptions?"

He just stared at her. "Go away and give your little boyfriend Inuyasha a lap dance."

That's when it happened. She could not help it. She slapped him hard across the left side of his face. He stood there, totally surprised by the impressive sound and pain of her hand making contact with his face. She was also shocked. How could she slap Koga in front of everyone? A crowd had gathered to admire the scene and see what actions Koga were going to take next. And pretty soon, he did take action. He grabbed her by the hair and jerked her close enough so she could feel his breath on her face as he snarled, "Don't you ever do that again, you bitch."

For some unknown reason, she felt the need to get cocky with him for she said, "I will if I want to, you fucking bastard."

There was some oohs and ahs from the crowd who was quite shocked and impressed by her courage. Koga was also known to be tough and he had, once, taken out two tackles on the football team. So, he would possibly not hesitate to take out a fifteen year old girl.

He was about to, in what looked like to Kagome, slap her very hard. But someone grabbed his right arm--the only one free for his left hand was holding onto the back of her hair--and swung Koga around. Inuyasha smirked right before he thrust his fist forward into Koga's face, the same thing he had done the day before to Hiten when Kagome had gotten herself stuck in that mess.

And just like yesterday, Inuyasha pulled Kagome out of the enemy's grasp and held her up against his muscular chest before setting her aside. Koga got up quickly, recovering from the punch with amazing speed, and lunged at Inuyasha. He was planning on punching Inuyasha back, but missed when he side-stepped him.

Inuyasha turned around, but had Koga's fist sink into his stomach, hard. Koga then grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and threw his back against the brick wall, scared students shuffling quickly to get out of the way. Everyone began to chant, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Kagome watched in horror as Koga put pressure against Inuyasha's throat, no doubt crushing his larynx. He coughed and struggled to breathe, clawing at Koga's hand. His face was turning very red. Just then, Ginta and Hikaku came and started to help Koga! They started to punch him in the stomach while Koga held him down by his throat. It wasn't fair. But just then, Miroku emerged from the sea of people who watched and he punched Ginta hard in the face. Then, Hikaku tackled him to the ground. Meanwhile, Koga continued to choke the life from Inuyasha. It was an all out brawl! Kagome, without thinking yet again, dived in between Koga and Inuyasha in order to attempt to split them up. But, Koga returned Kagome's previous present and slapped her hard. She fell back against Inuyasha and ignored the pain and kicked Koga in the family jewels. He let go of Inuyasha instantly to groan in pain and fall to his knees.

"Oh, God, are you ok?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha fell down as well, obviously from lack of air. He coughed and nodded, but then looked at her. "Man," He said in a raspy voice, "Your lip. It's bleeding."

"I'll be fine." She said softly, watching as he got all of the air back in him and his face went from being a tomato to a peach.

"Y-You bitch…" Koga stammered in pain as he rose to his feet. Kagome looked up at him and then stood up. Why she put herself in front of Inuyasha protectively, she did not know. What could she do? She had already slapped him and kicked him in the sensitive spot. He looked very angry. And plus, Hiten had joined in and while Ginta and Hikaku held Miroku down, Hiten kicked him in the ribs over and over again.

Kagome really wanted to help him, but she knew that if she tried to make any kind of move, Koga would have grabbed her and tried to do God knows what. As if he was not going to do that already…

He reached out and shoved her into the brick wall, her head coming in contact with it. She felt some blood run down from the new cut, but managed to ignore it. _All head injuries bleed easily, _she reminded herself so she would not go into shock thinking that she had practically killed herself.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha tripped Koga, making him collapse to the ground. He released Kagome and just then, the principle arrived, "What in heaven's name is going on, here?" She looked distraught and very shocked to find that seven students had gotten into a fight and some were seriously injured.

She, along with other administrative people, managed to separate everyone. Well, keep them from fighting. Inuyasha knelt down next to Kagome, Miroku at his side. "Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Ow, ow, ow." There was blood all over her head, her shirt, and the wall. He helped her stand and all three of them--Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome--glared at their enemies--Koga, Hiten, Ginta, and Hikaku.

"I have never seen such violence, not go get cleaned up and see me in my office immediately." The principle ordered.

Inuyasha helped a dizzy Kagome to the bathroom--the girls bathroom of course, but it didn't bother him--and helped her clean her head up. Even though it still bled a little. Then, they proceeded to the office.

Their punishment wasn't too bad. They were all--every last one of them--suspended from school for the rest of the week which was just Thursday and Friday. Then, Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. So, for about a week. Then, after that, they told Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku to go home.

And so they did.

"I'm sorry about all of this," Kagome apologized, "I mean, you didn't have to defend me, you know."

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied, keeping his eyes elsewhere, "But I chose to."

"Plus," Miroku added, "We wanted to help kick his ass anyway. I mean, after dumping you like that. It wasn't right."

Kagome's head was still hurting, but she paid it no mind at all. She felt sorry for Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha was having a hard time speaking and breathing with his bruised larynx and Miroku had bruised--and maybe even cracked--ribs.

And she had a busted lip and a cut head.

All because of her resentment for Koga telling everyone rumors. Well, part of those rumors were true--the part where she was in the backseat of Miroku's car and Inuyasha was there with her. But, did he have to go and say that they were kissing? No. He did not have to.

But he did.

And that caused a fight to break out. And everyone to get hurt in some way.

And yet, she suddenly felt as if she did not _hate _Inuyasha all that much. But she still had to wait and see if he was being sincere. Maybe then she would give him a chance.

They dropped her off at home and she went inside to find a note from her mom, brother, and grandpa. It read:

Kagome,

Your brother, grandpa, and I have had to drive a long ways away in order to see my brother. He is very sick and I think that we may stay here for a couple days. You are a big girl and I trust you very much. I love you!

Mom.

Oh, great. So now she was alone. Well, that would spare her to yelling from her mother and grandpa for fighting and getting suspended.

After putting the note down, she went up to her room, covered the pillow with a towel for her head was still bleeding, and went to sleep…

****

0000000000

How was it? Please let me know!!!!

J McCartney's Girl


	9. First day of Suspension

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime.

Ok, people! Thanks for all of the reviews!!! I greatly appreciate them! Please recommend this story to others so they will read it as well. I hope you liked the last chapter. Was it long enough? Or was it too short? If you have any suggestions or ideas, give them to me and maybe I can put them in the story.

Well, here we go! Enjoy!

Have a lot of laughs!

0000000000

9- First day of suspension

Kagome rubbed the back of her sore head as she looked in the mirror at her reflection. How could she? What was wrong with her? Where had her brain been those past couple of days? She had gotten herself in a whole lot of trouble. Getting into fights, getting suspended, getting herself--and not to mention other people--injured. What was going to happen next? She knew. Her mom, whenever she got home, was going to yell and yell and yell some more because of her daughter's behavior.

She stood up from where she sat on her bed and walked downstairs, planning on getting something to drink. She had slept most of the day and just then, it was dark outside. And her mom and brother and grandpa still had not gotten back, leaving her all alone. She was halfway to the kitchen when the phone rang, screeching loudly. Kagome jumped, but then blushed at her own skittishness. She walked over to the crying telephone and picked it up, placing the receiver to her ear, "Hello?"

"Kagome? Oh, My God, are you ok?" It was Sango. Sango was calling. Maybe she was not angry after all…

"I'm fine," Kagome said truthfully, smiling lightly, "Just a little cut on the back of my head and a bloody lip."

"How's everyone else?" Sango inquired softly.

"Inuyasha and Miroku are fine. Miroku might have some cracked ribs and Inuyasha has a bruised larynx. Why are you so worried, anyway?" Kagome answered, grinning.

"I just am," Sango said shortly, "Your boyfriend is, after all, my friend's boyfriend, so I should learn to like him."

Kagome was suddenly fuming, "We are _not _going out. How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

She heard Sango sigh on the other end, "Kagome, if you are, you can just tell me."

I swear, Kagome thought, _I will never understand friends and they will never understand me…_ "I am not going out with him, I promise."

"Ok."

Kagome was a little confused. Did Sango forgive her or not? And why was she so concerned about the boys? "You're not still mad, are you?"

"Of course not." Sango answered softly on the other line. "I was just a little annoyed at the fact that you would even _think_ about going out with him."

Without thinking, Kagome suddenly got on the defensive and blurted out, "He's a really nice guy. He stood up for me in that fight. And plus, he really does seem sincere."

Sango groaned, "Here we go again. Look, he may be _pretending…_you know, _acting? _Remember, that's how it's been for the past several days; he has been pretending to like you in order to get you to date him so he could dump you, make fun of you, and embarrass you in front of everyone. And with the dance coming up, that's when he'll probably do it, too."

That's right. Kagome had forgotten all about the dance. It was next Friday, after she got off of suspension. Great, just great. Her luck was yet again going down hill. She was so confused on what to do. Should she date him or not? He seemed really nice and honest…

But maybe it was all another act. Maybe he was just pretending just so he could get her to think that he liked her for real. What if that really was the case? What was she going to do, then?

"I don't know…I just don't know, Sango."

Sango sucked in her breath on the other line, "What? Are you ok?"

"No…I don't know what I'm going to do. Should I give him a chance? I mean, he said he just wanted to go to the movies and that would be that. No dating and smooching after that unless I wanted to, but…" She broke off in her sentence, not wanting to say anymore. Then she asked, "Should I?"

"I really don't know, either, Kagome." Sango responded truthfully. Kagome pictured Sango in her situation with Miroku. She wouldn't have dated him at all. But Kagome was different…and so was Inuyasha.

"I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow after school, ok?" Kagome said softly.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Kagome hung the phone up and continued toward the kitchen. She had dug some Oreo cookies out and was about to eat one when the phone began hollering yet again. She walked over to it and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey, Kagome?" It was Inuyasha. Inuyasha was calling her house. What for? To ask her if she had an answer to his question about going on a date with him?

"Hey." She said.

"How are you doing?" The two asked in unison. "Fine." They chorused again. Then, they both laughed. _Laughed_. It might not seem like a big deal to you, but the two of _them, _once bitter _enemies,_ laughing together on the phone? Strange.

"I just wanted to call and see if you were ok." He said softly.

Called to see if she was ok? Kagome nearly wanted to pass out. He hadn't called to ask her about the answer. "I'm fine. But, what about you? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm great." Inuyasha replied. "Um…It's not too late, you wanna meet each other at the park or something?"

Kagome gulped, but Inuyasha evidently did not hear it. What should she say? _No_ did not seem like the correct answer. _Yes _on the other hand did. Kagome wiped sweat from her forehead as she struggled to decide.

Say yes, a cunning voice in the back of her head persuaded, _you know you want to give him a chance. So go ahead. It wouldn't hurt. Your parents are gone and they would never know._

"Yes," She blurted out suddenly without thinking. "Yes, I'll meet you at the park. Maybe we could just walk around and talk? Get some fries and a big Mac?"

"Sure, we can do that." He replied.

"Ok, see you then. Bye." She said.

"Bye."

They both hung up the phone.

****

0000000000

Inuyasha laughed slyly as he hung up the phone. Here was his chance to snag her in, charm her and be all nice to her, then he would date her until the dance. Then he would dump her and that would be that. Another girl gone, off his list.

He quickly put on his coat for it had gotten quite chilly outside and hurried out the door to greet Kagome…

****

0000000000

How was that? Please let me know!! I can't wait until the next chapter! Please review!

Jessie McCartney 183


	10. A night in town

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime.

Well, from the reviews I got, the last chapter seemed to be good. And I hope that this chapter is just as great! Remember, if you have any ideas or suggestions, please tell me what they are and I will try to fit them into the story!

Enjoy!

0000000000

10- A night in town

The sun was halfway gone and the wind was blowing pretty hard, sending the trees shivering from the chill. Fall was there and the leaves were flaming with bright colors like red, orange, and yellow. Some had begun to fall from the tall branches onto the ground. Kagome pulled her windbreaker tightly over her shoulders and zipped it up, the cold air nipping at her face and biting her fingers. She brushed a lock of hair from her face and walked down the steps of her porch and onto the sidewalk.

She shivered as she headed toward the road to the park; the same place that she had agreed to meet Inuyasha. He had said that they were going to walk around and talk and maybe swing by McDonalds and get some fries and a Big Mac. That's what she planned to do and then she'd go home. Nothing else. She wouldn't invite him inside and she would not go home with him. She walked past Sango's house, noting that her bedroom light was still on and she could see a shadow, most likely Sango.

She continued on, past Miroku's house and past the small doughnut shop that was on the corner. Next came the coffee shop and local diner. Then, the park loomed ahead. The trees blocked out the remaining sunlight and she could see the fountain in the center of the cement, surrounded by benches that had been painted a dark blue, but now was faded.

Inuyasha was seated on one and he patiently waited for her arrival. She approached him and heard the bubbling of the fountain. He stood up when she had stepped up to him. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey." Kagome replied.

"You wanna sit here or do you want to walk around?" He asked.

"I would prefer to walk, if you don't mind. Don't want to get frozen to the bench." They both chuckled at her joke as they walked down the cemented paths around the park. They crossed a bridge that went over a stream.

"You really didn't have to get involved in that fight, you know." Kagome said, starting a conversation.

"Yeah, I did," He answered, "I wanted to help you out. I knew he'd hurt you and I don't think it's right to hurt a girl." He was, of course, lying to her. But she did not seem to notice his lie.

"Oh," She replied softly, rubbing her hands together as if to warm them. "Thanks."

Inuyasha smiled, showing perfect white teeth, "No problem."

They continued walking over the bridge and down the sidewalk to where a few rides were located. They were still running, the carousel spinning around and around slowly, the horses sliding up and down gently. Only a few people stood in line, waiting to mount on top of the steeds and ride. Inuyasha grinned down at her, "You want to?" He asked, nodding in the direction of the carousel.

She giggled, "Sure."

They went over and got in line. These rides were free this time of night, so they did not need any money for admission. Once the people in front of them had gotten off, they climbed up onto the circular platform and she picked out a snowy white steed while he settled for a gray one, it's mouth open in a forever frozen whinny.

The two sat, one leg on each side, smiling at one another, waiting for the ride to start. It did and soft music pulsated from somewhere above them as they went in circles on the horses who went up and down. They only went on the ride to give them something to do. Instead of talking. Kagome felt herself having fun and not caring who she was with. In a way, it seemed as if she and Inuyasha had been friends for a long time…but they had only just met at the beginning of the school year and she vowed that she would not date him. And she said to herself daily that she despised him. But she did not think that anymore. He was actually friendly and just wanted to be nice but no one ever gave him a chance. But then again, he could have been acting and not truly being the guy that he was acting like. The guy that Kagome was with now, riding the gray horse…

He was, for some odd reason, suddenly having fun. He was enjoying the ride and being there, with someone else who was clearly having just as much fun as he was. In a way, it was strange. He had only wanted to date her, thinking that she would fall for him instantly because of his good looks. But when she did not agree to date him continually, he decided to trick her into thinking that he was desperate and really wanted to be together with her. And now, she seemed to be falling for it. But he could not be sure. And what was this weird feeling that was bubbling up inside of him? He felt a strange sensation build within him as he looked at Kagome's face, into her chocolate eyes that were full of life and playfulness. Her hair fell in wisps over her shoulders and she had full lips. She smiled up at him brightly. He smiled right back and decided to push these ridiculous thoughts away.

The ride ended and the two climbed off the horses and left the amusement area and sat on a bench in front of the pond, the moon shimmering across the rippling water. Leaves had fallen from a nearby tree and they were now floating across the water, causing more ripples to form and bounce around.

"Having fun?" Inuyasha asked softly as he peered down at her face.

"Yeah, I am," Kagome answered truthfully. She had never thought that she'd actually be sitting next to Inuyasha in such a beautiful and serene environment. But she was and she was enjoying it. The environment and even Inuyasha's company.

Inuyasha gazed across the pond's surface and stared at the reflection of the moon and stars, blinking at him as if to say, 'way to go, you're reeling her in. don't you feel happy?' But he was not happy. In a way, he felt sort of guilty. He suddenly felt her shiver next to him and all of his guilty thought vanished as he asked, "You want to go to McDonalds?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, that'd be great. I am a little hungry and cold."

They stood up and walked down to a nearby McDonalds. Once inside, they got a large order of fries for each of them and a big Mac for him. She slurped on a Vanilla Milkshake and munched on fries.

"Miroku happens to like Sango, you know." Inuyasha blurted out suddenly. Kagome nearly choked on her fries. "It's true," Inuyasha said quickly. "He wants to go out with her and she still hasn't decided."

Oh, so that's why Sango had been so worried about the guys when she'd called earlier that day to see how Kagome was. "Really?" Kagome asked, trying to pretend as if she did not care at all.

He nodded, "Yeah."

****

0000000000

"I had fun tonight," Kagome informed Inuyasha as they stood on her front porch. "Thanks, I really needed it."

"No problem," He said, smiling, "I'm just glad you had fun."

The moonlight shined down upon them, casting eerie shadows all across the dark yard. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome said, "Maybe we can go somewhere else?"

"That'd be great." He answered, looking into her chocolate brown eyes. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." She turned and unlocked the door. Giving one final look over her shoulder, she went inside and closed the door behind her.

When she left, Inuyasha suddenly felt lonely. He walked back to his house, the whole time thinking about Kagome and all the fun he'd had that evening with her.

Just then, he went to his room and looked down the street at the top of Kagome's house, and realized something:

He was attached to Kagome…

****

0000000000

How was that? Good, I hope. And please review and give me ideas if you have any!

Jessie McCartney 183


	11. I love her

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do, however, own this story.

Hey everyone! How is it going so far? Good, I hope. I am updating a lot faster than usual this week. But, I need to start updating my other stories instead of just this one. I guess I just was in a hurry and wanted to get this one done so I can continue with my others.

I'll shut up now and get on with the chapter. Have a lot of laughs and enjoy! Don't forget to review!

0000000000

11- "I love her"

Kagome awoke the next morning from the horrible screeching and ringing from her alarm on her nightstand next to her bed. She cut it off and sat up, dizzily recalling the events of the night before. She had met Inuyasha at the park, they had talked, rode the carousel, and ate at McDonalds. She had had a great time, too, even though she did not know why. Did she have fun because Inuyasha was with her? Or was it because she hadn't rode a carousel in a very long time? It was as if he had known that she hadn't rode one in a long time and he wanted to help re-freshen the thrill.

She sighed as she got up and took her clothes off and got in the shower. When she was finished, she put clean clothes on and she went downstairs and got something to eat. She flipped on the television and watched MTV for a while. It felt weird staying home on a school day.

She had just finished eating when the phone rang. She reached over and picked it up and placed it up to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh, hey." For some reason, she smiled after she heard his voice, "What's up?"

"Nothin' much. You wanna go to the mall or somethin'?" He asked.

"Sure. Where do you want me to meet you?" Kagome went up to her room, the cordless phone in her hand.

"Your house." Inuyasha answered, "I'll pick you up. If that's all right with you."

Kagome stared at her reflection in her mirror on her vanity. All right with her? Of course it was. But, why was it suddenly all right? Before, she would avoid him, but it seemed like that, lately, she wanted to be with him. "Yeah, that'll be fine."

"Ok, I'll be there in five minutes." He replied, "See you then."

"Yeah, bye." Kagome hit the 'off' button and put the phone back on charge downstairs. She ran back up to her room and ran a brush carelessly through her raven black hair.

She, in a strange way, really did want to go out again. She wanted to have fun like she had the night before. But she was confused; did she want to be with Inuyasha or did she just want to go out to town? Which did she want more? Which was the reason she decided to go with him?

She sighed as she stood up and put on her jacket. She went downstairs and pushed the drapes out of the way and peered out the window--the one that faced Inuyasha's house. She saw him coming out of his front door and locking it before walking across the street and down the sidewalk. She let the drapes fall back into place before heading out the door and locking it. "Hey," Inuyasha said as he jogged up, his breath coming out in white tufts.

"Hey. So, where are we going to?" Kagome asked as they walked down her sidewalk and along the street.

"How about the movies? You can pick." Inuyasha answered. After realizing how he felt about her the night before in his room, he suddenly decided to be generous. "I heard that there were some great comedies out."

"Yeah," Kagome replied softly, rubbing her hands together to warm them, "If you don't mind, I want to see _50 First Dates_." (A/N: That is a great movie. I saw it the day after Valentines day with my boyfriend. But we have since broken up.)

"Oh, I don't mind. I heard from Miroku that it was funny as hell." Inuyasha informed her.

"Um…where _is_ Miroku? I mean, he's suspended, too." Kagome suddenly found herself asking. She was just curious considering that Inuyasha told her the night before that Miroku liked Sango. He had asked her out and Sango still hadn't decided.

"He's at home. His ribs were killin' him, so he decided to rest for a while." Inuyasha told her as they crossed an intersection and saw the theaters looming ahead. The letters were huge, saying: 'Cinema Complex' Then, under that, a list of the movies were there including _50 First dates. _Along with others such as _Bruce Almighty _and _The Punisher. _(A/N: I have seen Bruce Almighty as well. It is funny. But I haven't seen the Punisher and I really would like to see it.)

They walked inside and bought their ticket for the eleven o'clock time and they went into the movie room. There was only a few other people there since it was a school day, Inuyasha and Kagome got weird glances from the five people in the room. The two ignored the looks and went down to first row. No one else was there. The huge screen that was in front of them showed previews of other movies like _The incredible Hulk_.

They waited patiently for the movie to start, no words exchanged between them. Inuyasha jumped up and got popcorn and two Pepsis. He came back and they both munched on popcorn, drank Pepsi, and watched the movie.

****

0000000000

"That was great." Kagome said as they walked out of the theaters and into the bright sunshine that temporarily blinded them. "Thanks for taking me."

Inuyasha smiled, flashing his pearly whites, "No problem. You wanna go to the mall?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Kagome answered as they walked down the sidewalk. Without thinking, Kagome asked, "Where's your car? Don't you have one?"

Inuyasha scowled, "Yeah, I had one, all right. But my stupid-ass brother, Sesshomaru wrecked it and now it's in the shop." He sighed, "It was a Mustang."

Kagome beamed. Mustangs were her favorite. "Really? That's my favorite car!"

He looked down, a little surprised that they had something in common, "It is? Well, it should be out of the shop sometime soon, so we can go driving in it." They crossed an intersection after waiting for all the cars to pass.

Kagome smiled as the drew nearer and nearer to the huge building. Not that many people were there since it was Friday. Which was just fine with them. The less, the better.

The sliding glass door opened and they went inside. Kagome sighed, thankful for the warmth. They headed to the movie section first, fingering through all kinds of movies; old time, comedy, action, adventure, romance. Inuyasha pulled out a few and showed them to her. "Have you seen this one?" He asked.

She nodded, then they talked about scenes from that movie and they laughed about it.

"Let's go over to the Cds." Inuyasha suggested. They both walked to the Cd section and thumbed through them. Kagome saw one that she had always wanted and said, "Oh, I found one. I don't know why, but I like her." She held up the Cd showing a girl on the front in a gray sweat-shirt. Her dark brown hair was streaked with fading light brown. Her name was Maria Mena. The title of the Cd was called: _White turns Blue._

"How much is it?" Inuyasha asked. "And I'll get it for you."

"Oh, no, you don't have to buy it for me." Kagome said, "I'll get it another time."

"Are you sure?" He demanded, making sure.

"Positive." She replied. They left the Cds and headed toward the McDonalds. It was near noon by the time they had finished looking through the Cds and movies. Inuyasha bought fries for the two of them to share. "Are you thirsty?" Inuyasha wanted to know, "I'll get a milkshake."

"Yeah. Vanilla, please. Thank you." Kagome replied, smiling up at him.

He smiled right back, "You're welcome." Then, he went up to the counter and began to order.

Kagome watched him, a slight grin painted on her face. She was having a blast and did not want it to end. But it would eventually have to. Her mom had called and informed her that they would come back home on Saturday. They needed to pick some things up and then, they'd have to rush back to where Kagome's uncle was. Kagome didn't mind if they left, it was when they came back. She did not want them to find out she had been suspended and find out that she had gone out with a guy twice in two days.

"Well, what a coincidence," Sneered a male voice behind her. Kagome timidly and carefully turned around and found herself staring up at Koga. "What are you doing here?" He demanded coldly.

Kagome could not speak, nor could she believe. Here he was again, going to ruin her life. And his cold voice had once been warm and gentle, caring for her. Not anymore. "What are _you _doing here?" She demanded.

He continued to glare down at her, "I happen to hang out here when I get suspended."

"Oh." That was all Kagome could say. She started to wish Inuyasha hadn't gone to get anything to drink. But just as she was wishing this, he came up, "Hey, what do you want, Koga?"

Koga just gave him a glare and walked away.

"Did he hurt you or anything?" Inuyasha wanted to know as he sat the drinks down on the table and knelt beside her.

She shook her head, "No. But can we go somewhere else?"

He nodded, "Sure."

Inuyasha picked up the drinks and they left.

****

0000000000

"The only places I know of to go to is my house, Miroku's, and yours." Inuyasha said softly as he and Kagome walked down the street. "So, where do you want to go?" He didn't ask her if she had had enough for one day because he did not want to be separated from her. He just wanted to be near her.

"Miroku's, I guess. Or do you want to go to your house?" Kagome, in a strange way, did not want to leave him. But she was actually kind of tired, but she forced herself to stay awake and go with him to one last place before heading home.

"No, Miroku's is fine." Inuyasha answered and they walked toward his house. Inuyasha pounded on the front door and waited for a moment while Miroku came down the stairs and opened it, peering out timidly, "Oh, hey." Miroku said as he opened the door all the way to let them in.

Kagome stared at the chandelier on the ceiling, it's little teardrops of glass reflecting light into a tiny rainbow. The wood beneath her feet was well polished and scuff-free. "Hey, Kagome." Miroku said, pulling her from her gaping.

"Hey. How are you doing?" She wanted to know, looking at him hunch over as if in pain.

"I'm fine. At least they're not broken." He replied, going into the living room. Inuyasha and Kagome followed after him and sat on the sofa. "You want anything to drink?" Miroku asked politely.

"Oh, no, we had milkshakes on the way here." Inuyasha informed his friend. Miroku sat down in a recliner as an uneasy silence passed between them. Kagome was getting even more tired as she sat on that comfortable couch, her eyes drooping. She had had a hard time sleeping the night before; it was too hot.

"Hey, Kagome, do you want to go home?" Inuyasha asked, concern etched in his voice.

"Oh, no." Kagome lied. Inuyasha, however, did not believe her, "No, come on. I'm taking you home right now."

Kagome sighed, but got up anyway and she and Inuyasha headed out the door, "I'll call you Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted through the door before closing it.

Inuyasha dropped Kagome off and told her bye and that he might see her again the next day. He then went to his house and picked up the phone and dialed Miroku's house. He picked up on the second ring, "Hey, Inuyasha." Miroku said, knowing it was him.

"Sorry we didn't stay long." Inuyasha apologized.

"It's all right. So, are you reeling her in?" Miroku was more concerned about being a player than he was about his friends.

"That's the problem." Inuyasha replied.

"What do ya mean? It looked like you had her caught to me." Miroku said.

"Oh, I think I have her, all right. But…" Inuyasha paused.

Miroku got impatient, "But…what?" He demanded. What was going on with Inuyasha now?

Inuyasha was reluctant to tell Miroku. Even thought he and Miroku were the best of friends. Miroku might have gotten mad. Or he might have said 'well, that's a problem, right there.' Inuyasha wasn't sure which, so he was actually afraid of what would happen to his friendship and his reputation as a player. He sighed and decided to go for it.

"I love her."

****

0000000000

How was that? Please review and let me know! Any ideas or suggestions, tell me them!

J 183


	12. Back to school

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Hey everyone! I hope that this chapter will be quite enjoyable. I have been busy and my mouse has been broken for the past few days and it was difficult for me to do anything online. I am so sorry! Well, here is the chapter. Don't forget to review and be nice.

Have fun and a lot of laughs.

0000000000

12- Back to school

Three days. That's how long it had been since he had said that to Miroku. Now, Inuyasha was reminiscing on the conversation that had came after those three short, simple words.

"You what?" Miroku had demanded.

"You heard me." Inuyasha had retorted.

"You _love _her? After all this time of planning and deciding and all of this sacrifice, you _love _her?" Miroku sounded almost disgusted, "Why?"

Inuyasha sighed in annoyed anger, "Because…she's, well, different from all the other girls." This was true. He had figured it out himself while he tried to reel her in by being nice to her and taking her places.

Miroku snorted, "Different how?" He sounded like he was sickened from Inuyasha's words, behavior, and change of heart.

"She isn't preppy and upbeat or popular. She doesn't try to get expensive clothing to impress anyone. And she is shy and quiet most of the time. She's really nice and caring. You remember when we all had that brawl? She was worried 'bout us and not just herself, wasn't she?" Inuyasha explained.

"Yeah…I guess you're right," Miroku admitted, "But why do you love her? I mean, she's said all of those things about you."

Inuyasha had thought back to when Kagome had told him to drop dead and how she would never talk to him or give him a chance…all because of the rumors she heard. Those rumors were true, too. "She meant it then because she knew how…my reputation was. But now, I'm sure she doesn't mean it." Or at least, he hoped she did not.

Miroku sighed, "All right, man," He paused, but continued, "You're just getting deeper and deeper into this mess. Your reputation as a player is at stake."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, "I don't care about that anymore."

"Ok, your call." Miroku had replied. "Gotta go."

"Hey, wait," Inuyasha said, stopping Miroku from hanging the phone up, "Tell me something."

"Yeah? What?" Miroku was eagerly waiting for Inuyasha's question to arrive.

"Why are you trying to date Sango? I mean, she doesn't seem like the type to date…especially with you. You tryin' to break her heart, man?"

There was an uneasy silence that rung through their ears. "No. I 'ain't. I actually do like her…she's feisty."

Inuyasha laughed and said, "All right, see ya 'round."

"Yeah, man. Later." Miroku hung the phone up before Inuyasha did.

As Inuyasha thought back to these things, he realized that everything he had said was true. And that time when he was trying to get Kagome to go out with him, when he had told her to just give him a chance and all they had to do was go to the movies, nothing more, it was all a lie then. But suddenly, all of it--every last thing--was true to the core.

He suddenly felt guilty about lying to Kagome and trying to hurt her feelings. Just the thought of it made him feel sick and queasy. How could he have thought of such horrible things to do to sweet Kagome?

He only had one more day of suspension left and that was Wednesday. He dreaded going back to school, but in a way enjoyed it. Maybe he and Kagome could start walking hand-in-hand together down the sidewalk or down the halls. They could sit together at lunch or maybe make out when no one was watching. He shook his head in order to ward off the secret fantasies that danced around in his mind, plaguing him constantly.

Inuyasha sighed and sat up from where he lay on his bed. What could he do to pass the time? Go play football with Miroku? Or just go to sleep early? He glanced at the clock and saw that it was only eight o'clock.

He groaned and picked up the phone. He had to call her, to hear her voice again. To soothe him to the point where he could sleep. Punching in her number, he waited patiently as the phone rung, "Hello?" It was her, it was Kagome.

"Hey," Inuyasha replied, "What's up?"

"Oh, hey," She sounded just as happy to hear his voice as he was, "Nothing. What about with you?"

"Nothin," Inuyasha answered truthfully, "I was um…thinking since tomorrow is our last day away from school, would you like to go somewhere? The beach is nearby and we could drive up there with my bro's car."

Kagome sighed, clearly sad and disappointed, "I can't," She answered, "My mom came home yesterday and found out that I got suspended. I'm grounded for the rest of the week. I'm sorry."

"Oh," Inuyasha said sullenly, "It's ok."

"I have to go, see you at school Thursday." Kagome said, "Bye."

"Bye." He hung the phone up and lay back down on his soft bed. At least he had heard her voice. It had made him feel more tired and before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep.

****

0000000000

Thursday had came back fast, but for Inuyasha, it felt like ages. He hadn't done almost anything other than played football with Miroku, tossing the ball back and forth. And he had watched TV and played games and took a few naps.

Other than that, he felt really bored and lonely. He was glad when he could go back to school because he could be with his friends again. And Kagome. At least that was the only place he could talk to her for the rest of the week due to her being grounded.

The day went by pretty slowly, too. He sat with Kagome at lunch, accompanied by Miroku. Sango didn't really want to associate with Miroku after he had asked her out. She was still a little nervous about answering his question.

But right when Kagome was about to go to her last class, Koga stepped up to her, "Hey," He grinned, "Where's your little boyfriend?"

Kagome glowered at him, then tried to walk past him and ignore him, but he jumped in front of her, "No, you aren't getting off that easy. Where's your little _boyfriends?_"

Oh great. So now it was _boyfriends?_

"Shut up and leave me alone, you jerk." Kagome said, as harshly as she possibly could. It only amused him more.

"Why should I? I mean, you're no better than Inuyasha and Miroku, those players," Koga said, "They're just playin' you like they have been all the others."

"Shut up," Kagome ordered.

"They don't like you, they only deal with your crap in order to try to get you to go out with them so they can dump you for the heck of it." He went on.

"Shut up." Kagome repeated.

"They're using you for amusement so they can joke and make fun of you later on. Better get out now before it's too late." He added, grinning mockingly.

"I said shut up!" Kagome screeched, turning and running to her next and last class. He just stood there, smiling slyly. Ginta, Hikaku, and Hiten had come up behind him.

"Man, what'd you say to her?" Ginta wanted to know as he watched Kagome run off.

Koga continued to sneer sneakily, "Oh, nothing. Come on guys, we're gonna be late for class if we don't hurry."

****

0000000000

How was it? Good, I hope! Let me know!


	13. The Dance Rescheduled

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime.

Hi people! Sorry it took me so long to update! I am in desperate need of ideas! This is probably the last idea I have for this story. Please help me!

Please review! Have fun and a lot of laughs!

0000000000

13- The Dance Rescheduled

Lunchtime had finally arrived and people were wandering around the cafeteria, chattering on about the event that was scheduled to take place that night. Kagome, who had just gotten her lunch, sat down at a table in the back, waiting for Sango and Rin to join her soon.

But, someone else sat with her. "Hey," Inuyasha said after taking the seat and plopping his food down onto the table.

"Hi." Kagome said shortly, staring at her food that was suddenly unwanted. She could not get Koga's words out of her head.

_:Flashback:_

Shut up and leave me alone, you jerk." Kagome had said as harshly as she possibly could. It only amused him more.

"Why should I? I mean, you're no better than Inuyasha and Miroku, those players," Koga had said, "They're just playin' you like they have been all the others."

"Shut up," Kagome had ordered.

"They don't like you, they only deal with your crap in order to try to get you to go out with them so they can dump you for the heck of it." Koga went on.

"Shut up." Kagome repeated.

"They're using you for amusement so they can joke and make fun of you later on. Better get out now before it's too late." He had added, grinning mockingly.

"I said shut up!" Kagome had screeched before turning and running to her next and last class.

_:End Flashback:_

"Hey, are you all right?" Inuyasha asked, concern etched in his voice. He looked at her with worry.

Kagome didn't answer. She did not want to answer. She was so confused and had no clue what to do. She kept thinking about how Inuyasha always acted and what Koga was saying. She suddenly did not want to be near either one of them. "I-I got to go." She stuttered, standing up and leaving her food on the table.

Inuyasha jumped up and followed after her out into the hallway, the noise from the students fading away. "Kagome, where are you going? What about your food? Kagome! Wait, please talk to me! What's wrong?"

Kagome ignored him and kept walking. She knew where she was going, but she did not say anything about it to him.

He grabbed her shoulders gently and spun her around to look at him, "Kagome, tell me what's wrong." He commanded.

He saw her sad face and his expression softened a bit as he slumped his shoulders. What in the world was wrong with her? Why was she so sad? And why wasn't she talking to him?

"Is it Koga?" He wanted to know, "Cause if that jackass did anything to hurt you, I'm gonna--"

"You're gonna what, dickhead?" Koga sneered, "Huh? What are you gonna do? Nothing. Just like I thought." Koga had come out of nowhere. But he was alone; Hiten and his buddies were obviously having lunch.

Koga looked at Kagome, who cowered back when he did so. Inuyasha noticed this and demanded, "What the hell did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything. She's just scared of your looks," Koga said.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. It was as if she were in a trance. But she was wide-awake and conscious, watching everything play out before her with perfect clarity. She knew they were going to fight again. Only this time, she didn't want to get involved.

She didn't want to be near either one of them. Not until she thought some things through, anyway.

"Koga, what'd you say to her? I know you said something to scare her like this. Now tell me." Inuyasha commanded angrily.

Koga shook his head. "I didn't say anything to her."

Kagome stepped back. Inuyasha looked at her with concern, "Kagome…" He murmured. She turned suddenly and ran toward the girls' restroom, not even so much as looking back.

"Koga!" Inuyasha yelled, looking back at his enemy, "What'd you tell her about me?"

Koga shrugged, "I told her that you were playin' her like all the other whores you and Miroku date. I told her to get out before it was too late or else she might have been dumped and picked on."

Inuyasha was shocked. He had gotten so close to getting Kagome to trust him. Now it was all gone to waste 'cause of some ungrateful wannabe had brought them back to square one. He felt his hands turn into fists as he shook with suppressed rage.

No, he told himself, Kagome wouldn't want another fight to break out.

The thought of Kagome only saddened him. What could she be thinking right then about him? Would they ever be together again or would she turn back into the stubborn girl he used to hate? Would she start telling him to 'drop dead' again?

"What's the matter?" Koga said, his arms folded across his chest, an arrogant smirk on his face, "You too chicken to do something about it? I mean, I did mess with your girl."

Inuyasha was struggling to keep himself tied to that one spot. He was glaring at Koga, his fists shaking like there was an earthquake. "Stay away from her." He growled menacingly.

"Eat me." Koga suggested.

Inuyasha popped his knuckles--something to keep him from doing the one thing he really wanted to do. And that was beat Koga's face in.

Kagome cracked the door to the bathroom open a little--just enough to see Inuyasha and Koga. They seemed to have been exchanging some words and Inuyasha looked really pissed off and it looked as if he was trying not to hit Koga. Why didn't he just go ahead and slug him? That was the one thing he really wanted to do, so why not do it? Was he holding back because of her?

"Come on, Inuyasha," Koga urged egotistically, "Hit me. I dare you. You probably wouldn't be able to."

"No," Inuyasha finally said, "And you stay away from Kagome."

"Why? That little tramp will come back to me anyway. That's how sluts are." Koga said, grinning.

All of the hard work Inuyasha had went through not to hit Koga had went down the drain when he lunged forward and swung his strong arm around, only to miss when Koga ducked. The latter reached out and grabbed his arm and twisted it around behind his back.

Kagome gasped as she watched. It looked so painful and she really wanted to help, but didn't know how to. She also didn't want to get involved, if at all possible.

Inuyasha managed to slip free and back up a step. He and Koga glared at one another for a moment before someone came up behind Inuyasha and grabbed him in a headlock. Inuyasha struggled to break free, but two other people had come and held his arms.

Hiten, Ginta, and Hikakau. Kagome should've known. Koga was too afraid to fight on his own with Inuyasha--while he wasn't afraid to take out two football tackles--so he got his buddies to hold Inuyasha down.

Koga walked up to Inuyasha and sneered in his face, "You really are pathetic, Inuyasha," he said. Then he punched Inuyasha in the face.

Kagome covered her mouth as if she had been the one to get hit. She continued to watch as Koga punched and kicked Inuyasha in the face and stomach. Where was the administration when you needed them? Someone needed to help Inuyasha.

She decided that it would have to be her. And she knew that she wouldn't be able to beat up Koga and his buddies alone, so she settled for trying to get a teacher or whatever.

So, as sneakily as she could, she crept out of the bathroom and started going down the hall. The hall was where Hiten's, Hikaku's, and Ginta's back faced, so she figured she had a pretty good chance of making out of there.

Unfortunately, Koga was facing her direction and had stopped beating Inuyasha up to stretch when he saw her. "Hey, where do ya think you're going?" He demanded.

Kagome heard him addressing her, so she tried running. Hiten released the headlock on Inuyasha and ran after her, grabbing her by the hair and jerking her back toward him. She squeaked in pain and surprise when she felt him grab her hair.

She was struggling to get free, kicking and wriggling, "Let go!" She commanded.

Hiten did not release her, however. Instead, he drug her over to Koga and said, "Here." and dumped her into his arms.

"Look, Inuyasha," Koga said, spinning her around to face the bloody teenager in front of them. "She's pitiful, isn't she?"

Kagome took offense and tried to break free. But his grip was like iron.

"Why would you love someone like this?" He asked, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her head back. "I mean, look at her. She's just like you…she uses people. Like she used me. She cheated on me with _you."_

He took this opportunity to kick Inuyasha in the stomach while Ginta and Hikaku kept a tight hold on him. "Let go!" Kagome yelled, stomping on his foot, then turning around and slapping him across his left cheek. The sound from the impact was loud. So loud that it stunned everyone there.

Koga, who had grown angry from her slapping him--not to mention embarrassed, as well--grabbed her by the throat tightly.

Inuyasha, as he watched, grew even more acrimonious with each passing moment. And pretty soon, he couldn't hold it in. He exploded from Ginta and Hikaku's grasp and tackled Koga, who released Kagome. They both went flying into the double door that led outside of the school building and into the teacher parking. It was also where the buses waited to pick up kids.

They actually went _through _the double doors, causing shards of glass to fly everywhere. But they kept on fighting, both of them bloody, tired, and hurt. And it was all about Kagome that started this fight.

Without thinking, Kagome turned and ran toward the office, but Hiten grabbed her again. This time, however, she kicked him in the sensitive spot and he let her go instantly.

She began running, only to have Ginta and Hikakku chase her. She screamed as Hikaku grabbed her arm. Suddenly, the principle, along with other administrative people, came along to find another brawl.

"Everyone in my office this instant!" She shrieked, loudly enough so Koga and Inuyasha stopped fighting immediately. Kagome ran and helped Inuyasha up and he limped to the office.

They were questioned and suspended. Other than Kagome, of course, for not fighting, but for being a victim. And, since she had been through enough that day, she was let home early. And she did not go directly home, she walked with Inuyasha to his house, dropping him off and telling him that she'd call later on.

She went home and found no one there, much to her relief. But after school was over and Sango got home, she called Kagome, "Hello?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome? It's me, Sango." She said.

"Oh, hi, Sango," Kagome replied, plopping down onto the couch. "What's going on?"

"Well…" Sango said softly before exploding, "The dance is rescheduled because your boyfriend and your ex-boyfriend wrecked those double doors and their using the money that was sent toward the dance to make repairs!"

Kagome had had to pull the phone away from her head due to Sango's yelling. "When's the dance? And Inuyasha isn't my boyfriend." She said, once her friend calmed down.

"In two weeks." Sango said, "Well, I don't care if he is your boyfriend or not. Just thought I'd let you know what trouble those two caused. See you Monday." She then hung up.

Kagome sighed before doing the same. She was going to have a long week ahead of her…

****

So, what'd you guys think? Good, or what? My hands hurt now from updating all three of my stories! Oh well, I'm glad I could do it. Please review! I need ideas.


	14. A Little Visit

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own anything that deals with Inuyasha.

Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! They're what keep this story going. Please keep it up. Oh yes, thanks for the ideas. When you review, tell me all the things you would like to see in an Inuyasha story and I'll try to stick it in the story!

Have fun and a lot of laughs!

0000000000

14- A Little Visit

Kagome primped nervously, fixing her hair right; she had awoken with hair that looked as if a bird had made a nest out of it. She had tossed and turned all night, dreaming about the day before, about how Koga had beaten Inuyasha up and then, the both of them smashed through the double doors, which, as an effect, canceled the dance that was supposed to take place that very same night.

She growled in annoyance and tugged at a thick piece of hair that kept wanting to stick straight up while other parts preferred to stick out in different places. "Stupid…" She mumbled, jerking it down, which, hurt her head. She rubbed the sore spot before continuing her work.

"Sis, what are you doing?"

Kagome jumped at the sound of Sota's inquisitive voice and turned to look down at him. He was eyeing her curiously.

"And why are you so nervous all the time?" He asked.

Kagome sighed. She had been nervous all morning and had jumped skittishly whenever her mother even said her name. It was all Koga's fault. And also, she was now willing to reluctantly admit, a little bit due to Inuyasha. She was just so nervous about how they always kept fighting and threatening one another. One, for her affections, the other, because he hated her. But she was still a little uncertain about if Inuyasha _really did _like her.

"No reason," She lied, pulling at her hair with a brush.

"Where are you going?" Sota asked.

She rolled her eyes. He was becoming annoying. She decided to lie to him in order to send him away. "Nowhere."

He didn't move, "Then why are you getting all dressed up like that?"

Kagome glanced down at herself in the mirror, still trying to straighten her tangled hair with a comb. She was wearing a blue dress and yellow jacket; nothing too preppy but seemed good for the occasion. (A/N: Like the one in the series.)

"All right, Sota," Kagome gave in, tossing the brush down onto the vanity. She knelt down in front of him and placed her shaky, cold hands on his slender shoulders. She was nervous about telling him, also. "I am going to see a friend. He got hurt and I want to make sure he's ok. Don't worry about me and don't tell mom that it's a guy. Tell her I'm going to see Sango."

"Why?" Sota wanted to know, "Mom won't get mad if it's a guy," He pointed out, "I mean, she enjoys it when a guys asks you out."

"One-he didn't ask me out," Kagome said, "And two-he is a bit…well, he gets mad easily. And he's gotten suspended at least twice in two weeks. And each time dealt with me in some way."

"Oh." Sota said, looking away. "So, if mom asks, you want me to tell her you went to see Sango?"

"Yes. Please, Sota," Kagome pleaded. She was totally stressed out what with the cancellation of the dance-Sango was still blaming her for that, saying that her boyfriends screwed everything all up-and the fact that Inuyasha and Koga were going to keep fighting no matter what anyone told them. And also, she was still trying to determine if Inuyasha really did like her or not. And she was also going to his house-something she had never done before. So, she did not want her mother to give her a long lecture.

"Ok, I'll do it." He said.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Kagome said, embracing him tightly, "You're a life-saver." She let him go and stood up. He raced out of her room to his, no doubt going to play video games. She tugged at her hair some more and finally decided that she looked fine. She got some body spray and applied some to her wrists and neck. Vanilla fields-her favorite. (A/N: Mine, too.) She then turned and, grabbing a jacket, left her room and walked down the stairs.

Her mom had gone out to the store and her grandpa was in the kitchen, eating some ramen-probably the only left in the house. Sota was in his room. She walked out the door and shrugged into her jacket, shivering from the chilly air. His house was right down the street from hers, the second level right above everyone else's house. It was a bedroom window that faced hers. She wondered who's it was.

Whoever owned that bedroom could undoubtedly see her and she could possibly see whoever it was at night.

She pulled the jacket up closer to her face in order to try and stave off the late fall winds. She had heard that it was supposed to snow that next week. She actually thought the snow was quite beautiful when it was falling, but murder to drive on or try to get out in. And the school cancellations! Sure, she loved the break, but sometimes they made the students go on the weekends or even went as far as to take some Spring break or Summer break away.

His house loomed ahead and she felt her stomach flip. Was he there? Would he be happy to see her or would he kick her out into the cold? He said he had a brother…was that brother there now? What would his parents think? Was Miroku there?

She took a deep breath and tried to dispatch all of her questions from her overloaded brain. She stepped up on the steps and reached out for the doorbell, but paused. She was very jittery and suddenly skeptical. Was Inuyasha really serious about liking her and wanting to date her? Or was he still trying to deceive her?

She shook her head in order to rid her mind of all the doubtfulness and rung the bell. She heard it echoing inside, letting the house's residents know that someone was at the door.

After a moment, the door swung open and a guy with longish, sort of white hair looked at her solemnly, "Yes?" He asked in a toneless voice.

"Um…" Kagome struggled for the right words. Who was this man? He and Inuyasha sort of had a resemblance, but they obviously had different mothers or something, "I-Is Inuyasha here?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs," The man answered. "Why?"

"Could I go up and see him?" Kagome questioned. "If it is all right with you or your parents."

"My parents," He said sternly, "happen to be dead."

Kagome nearly passed out. Dead? So, this really was Inuyasha's brother. And Inuyasha's parents were…dead? "Oh," Kagome stammered, "I-I'm sorry to hear that."

"Come on in," He said, "I don't care. Go up the stairs, his room is the last one. The stairs are on your right."

Kagome stepped in nervously, admiring a beautiful lamp that had diamonds embedded in the shade, the light casting an eerie but nice glow across the room. The furniture, she noted, was made of corduroy or something like that. The couch looked comfortable. The carpet was a deep, dark blue and looked to be very soft.

She turned right and walked up the stairs, which were, of course, also carpeted with the same blue. She kept going straight and found a bedroom that had a big window that looked out over the tops of other homes and looked right into her bedroom window.

So, the room was his, after all, wasn't it?

She stopped at the doorway and gulped. She pushed her hair down and straightened her clothes out before walking inside. Inuyasha was lying on his bed, which was in the far corner, under the window. He had an entertainment center compact with a DVD player, stereo, television, PS2, and an X Box. She cleared her throat, "Um…hi…"

Inuyasha sat up instantly. "Kagome!" He cried jubilantly, obviously glad and surprised to see her, "What are you doing here? I mean…how are you doing?"

"I'm good." Kagome responded, noticing the bandage above his right eye. It had been busted open when he tackled Koga through the doors at school. His arm was also bandaged. She couldn't help but accidentally see his abs underneath his thin, black shirt-he had a six-pack. His hair was longer; he was probably growing it out. "What about you?"

"I'm great," He said, "Better than I was yesterday. That bastard Koga is really pissing me off, though…messing with you like that."

Kagome looked away. Dead. His parents were dead. She didn't bring up the subject, however, because she didn't want to be intruding on his personal business.

"You can sit down, you know." Inuyasha said, sliding over to make a spot on his bed for her. She timidly walked over and sat down. The bed, she found out, was very comfortable.

"I…I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened to you yesterday." Kagome finally said.

"Don't worry about it," He said, "I was more concerned about you."

"The dance is in two weeks." Kagome said, trying to ignore what he just said. It said shivers up and down her spine…and not in a bad way, either.

"In two weeks?" He looked surprised, "I thought it was last night, and, since I wasn't feeling good, decided not to go. I figured you weren't going, either."

"No," Kagome replied, "Since you and Koga broke those doors, all the money that was going toward the dance went toward repairs. Sango called me and told me when school was over yesterday."

"Oh." Inuyasha looked sort of guilty, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Ruining the dance. I feel so stupid now. Everyone must be mad at me."

Kagome looked out the window at her house. Her room looked undisturbed. Good thing, too. Cause if Sota had messed with it, he'd be a dead boy even though he promised to tell her mom that she'd gone to Sango's house instead of Inuyasha's…

"Has Koga messed with you lately?" Inuyasha demanded in a sort of jealous tone. "If he has, I'll beat his face in."

"No," Kagome said, "He hasn't messed with me. And please…" She paused and looked at him. "Please don't doing anything else to him…I don't want anymore fighting." That was the truth. She really didn't want any more suspensions, bloody teenagers, fights, or repairs. She didn't want anymore of it. And if she couldn't convince Koga, she'd have to try to make Inuyasha give in. "I don't want you hurt anymore. Or Miroku."

Inuyasha looked flustered. His eyes were wide with shock and they also held sympathy. "Kagome…I-I didn't mean…Well, I didn't know that you didn't like fighting so much…and…well…" He sighed. God, how stupid could he get? He leaned closer to her, "I'm only concerned about you. That's why I fight; because I hate to see you get hurt. I protect you from Koga and his stupid friends."

Kagome felt her face heat up, but ignored them. "Thank you for standing up for me, but," She glanced away for a second before gazing into his purplish eyes, "I don't want you to fight my battles for me. I appreciate it, but I don't want you to get hurt for my sake."

He suddenly grasped her hands in his. To her, his felt warm. He didn't know what he was doing. All he knew was that everything was just happening all at once. "Kagome…I choose to protect you. I don't give a damn about the consequences…just as long as you're safe. And I intend on protecting you no matter what."

The teenage girl felt her breath hang in her throat. What was he doing? Was he…going to kiss her?

He was certainly leaning in closer and she felt herself instinctively moving in. But, right when their lips were about an inch apart, Inuyasha's brother yelled, "Inuyasha, you got a visitor."

"Damn it," Inuyasha cursed, "Sesshomaru really knows how to spoil everything. Miroku's probably here to see me." He then got up and kind of limped downstairs, Kagome trailing along behind him.

They got into the living room and, as soon as they did, someone shoved Sesshomaru out of the way and dived on top of Inuyasha, punching him with strong rights and lefts.

Kagome gasped as she watched from where she stood at the end of the steps, "Koga!" She cried, running over and smacking him in the head hard. It didn't do any good, however, since Koga kept punching. Inuyasha was wriggling beneath his opponent's weight, desperately trying to break free.

Kagome then jerked her jacket off and wrapped it around Koga's throat, pulling him backwards and no doubt choking him. He coughed and jumped up, glaring daggers at Kagome's tiny form. He then grabbed her around the throat and threw her back against the wall. He tightened his hands as tight as he could, Kagome coughing, trying to breathe.

Inuyasha had managed to recover and had stepped up behind Koga. He tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around and get a fist in the face. Koga stumbled backward and fell onto a table, shattering the glass vase that was on it, holding his nose.

"Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked with concern etched in his voice. He was holding on to Kagome's arms and was looking into her face as she tried to catch her breath. Koga had gotten up and was about to hit Inuyasha when Sesshomaru, having recovered from the massive shove, grabbed him and literally tossed him out the door before closing it and locking it.

Kagome had gotten all the air back in her and had sat down on the couch. Inuyasha plopped down next to her.

"Who the hell was that?" Sesshomaru wanted to know.

"The same guy whose ass I kicked yesterday." Inuyasha answered with malice in his voice.

"Oh. Well, he better stay out of this damn house." Sesshomaru replied.

"Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked, turning toward Kagome. She nodded. "I think you've had way too much excitement for one day. How about you go home and rest?"

"No," Kagome said, "At least let me help you clean this mess up first."

They glanced around at the mess-which was nothing much except for broken glass and tipped over chairs, not to mention a broken table. Then, they began to get to work. Sesshomaru took the table to the garage, mumbling about how he would either fix it or get a new one while Kagome swept up the glass and picked up pieces of sharp wood that had broken from the table. Inuyasha fixed the furniture.

As Kagome was sweeping, she realized she had dropped a piece of glass and went to pick it up, thinking it wasn't sharp. It was. She picked it up quickly which cause her to cut her hand. "Ouch!" She yelped, dropping the shard.

Inuyasha heard her and looked up, "Kagome? You ok?" He stood up and walked over to her. He saw the blood dripping from her palm and pulled her to the kitchen where he began to wash the cut. She winced in pain one time, "Sorry." He said.

"It's ok." She replied.

He got a band-aid and covered to wound. "There, that should do it."

"Thank you," Kagome said softly.

"You're welcome." He looked around, "Thanks for helping with the mess. Um…Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Kagome responded.

"Would you…like to, I don't know, go somewhere with me tomorrow? It doesn't matter where, but I want you to come with me." Inuyasha scratched the back of his head out of nervousness.

Kagome smiled, "Sure. I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Well, I got the rest," Inuyasha informed her, "You can go home now. Get some sleep."

"Ok, bye," Kagome said, hugging him suddenly before walking out the door, calling behind her, "See you tomorrow!"

"All right!" Inuyasha called.

Kagome had gotten right up to her house, thinking about her date with Inuyasha, when someone suddenly grabbed her from behind and whirled her around. "Hey," Koga said coolly.

Kagome suddenly realized that she wasn't really sure if she'd live to go out with Inuyasha or not…

****

0000000000

How was it? I hope it was good. Was it long enough? I have some ideas for a few chapters, but I might need more later on down the road, so be prepared. Meanwhile, in your reviews, tell me what you guys like in stories like this one. Much appreciated! And I would like to thank all of my reviewers. I LOVE YOU!

J 183


	15. Kagome's date with Inuyasha

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime. And I don't own the song used in this chapter.

You guys have been very great so far. You've read, reviewed, given me ideas and compliments and advice. I greatly appreciate it and, without you, this story would never have gotten anywhere and neither would I. I would really like to thank you all and please keep it up! You can even email me if you want!

Note: I like Koga a lot, but I just figured that I needed him to be bad as well so Kagome wouldn't fall for him after she and Inuyasha fell in love.

Well, no more delays, here it is!

Enjoy and have a lot of laughs.

0000000000

15- Kagome's date with Inuyasha

Kagome took a step back, shrugging her shoulders out of Koga's grasp. Koga, however, continued to grin at her. "What's the matter, Kagome?" He asked nonchalantly.

Kagome simply glared at him and turned to walk away from him. He, obviously, didn't like the fact that she was trying to pull a prima donna on him because he had swiftly jumped in front of her and demanded, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home." Kagome answered shortly, trying to go around him. He, however, stepped in front of her. She tried to go around him the other way, but he continued to block her path. She sighed in irritation and backed up a step, "What do you want?" She cried heatedly.

"What's the matter?" He asked coolly, "Is the little slut getting annoyed?"

Kagome's eyes widened. Slut? Did he just call her a slut? Kagome was many things-like temper-mental, nice, and shy-but she was not, by any means, a slut. And she was, most certainly, going to make this clear by any means necessary. She used violence. And you'd think that she would have learned by now that violence does not work-especially dealing with Koga.

But she did it anyway. She slapped him. Again. Like she had done before in the past.

The sound form the impact was stentorian. Even Koga was shocked from the sound.

"Don't you ever," Kagome shrieked, "call me a slut again, do you hear me? Especially to my face! Don't you ever mess with Inuyasha or Miroku, got it? 'Cause there is no guarantee that I'll be there to stop them from beating the-"

The words were flying from her mouth, but she had no idea where they were coming from. But she never got to finish her little 'don't-mess-with-my-friends' speech, however, because Koga reached out and had her by the hair in a flash, angry from being humiliated by her.

Kagome screamed as soon as his large, strong hands came in contact with her body, "Let go!" It was almost instinct, how she had screamed. She was terrified of him, but she still had the guts to talk trash to his face…only to get hurt for it a minute or so later…

"You know what?" Koga snarled in her face, his breath tickling her cheek, "I am really getting sick of you telling me what to do. And seriously, Inuyasha or Miroku can't kick my ass. I've kicking theirs for the past few weeks. And now…" He paused, relishing what he was about to say with satisfaction, "It's your turn."

Kagome started to wriggle, desperately trying to escape so she wouldn't be harmed. Unfortunately, his grip was like iron and it was almost as if it was welded to her arm, preventing her from getting away from him. Keeping him from letting go of her. "Let go!" She yelled, trying to pull her hair free. She was tender-headed, however, and it hurt to try to jerk it.

"I don't know if I should beat your face in or if I should invite Hiten and the others out here to help. I know that they'd like to." Koga said, smirking at her cruelly. "After all the stuff you and Inuyasha and Miroku have done so far."

Kagome stomped on his foot, causing that iron grip of his to melt away. He released her and she took of running toward her house only to have him grab her again by the shirt collar.

Kagome felt herself being jerked backward toward him, but she tried walking forward, causing the shirt to tug tighter against her throat. She coughed and tried to pry her way out of his grip. But, she soon realized, that the only way to escape was to pull her shirt off and she definitely did not want to go through that.

She jerked one more time and she heard a small ripping sound. He had just stretched her shirt! What a jerk. "Let go of me right now!" She cried, turning around and looking him directly into his piercing blue eyes.

"Kagome," He said sternly, "Why did you have to go and cheat on me like that?"

"Huh?" Kagome stopped pulling instantly and her shirt slacked up.

"You know, when you were with Inuyasha in the backseat of Miroku's car?" Koga's voice was still arrogant and he thought he had all the facts straight when, in fact, he did not.

"I didn't cheat on you," Kagome answered truthfully, "There was a fight and I almost got my face beat in and they saved me and-"

"Oh, wow." Koga said, "They could have dropped you off somewhere other than your house."

"They were being nice!" Kagome cried.

"Because you are dating them!" Koga shot back just as acrimoniously.

Kagome shook her head. It took a lot of guts, but she did it anyway, "I was not. I hated them, but they were just trying to get me to like them. I liked you, but-" She paused, sighed and stepped up to him, "I sure as hell don't now!" She then kneed him in the sensitive spot. He let go instantly and she ran up to her porch and inside, slamming and locking the door behind her. She let out a sigh of relief when she glanced outside and saw he was gone.

He'd be back, of course. She knew that. Koga was not the type to stop, especially when he wanted to murder someone.

All over a false accusation.

"Sis? Are you ok?"

Kagome looked down and saw Sota. He was looking up at her inquisitively with his big brown eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome said. It was only a half-truth. She felt pretty good about having a date, a date of that she sort of liked. But, the Koga part? Not so good. He was going to get arrested, one day, she was almost sure. "Where's gramps and mom?"

"Oh, we ran out of Ramen cause grandpa ate it all. They went to get some more. And mom said that they might have to go visit her brother again. He's sick, remember?" Sota replied.

Kagome simply nodded and headed back toward her room. Not even attempting to change into different clothes, she plopped down onto the soft, cotton covers and curled up…

…Where about an hour later, she awoke. It was dark outside and her mom and grandpa had gotten home where supper was being served. Her mom must have decided not to disturb her, so she let her sleep. Kagome yawned as she got up and grabbed the phone extension that was now in her room-her mom had installed one just recently-and called Sango.

"Hello?" Sango answered after four rings.

"Sango, it's me." Kagome said.

"Oh, hey! What's up?"

"Nothing really. Inuyasha just asked me to go on a date with him tomorrow. Anything happen with you?"

"Really?" Sango cried, "A date? Whoa. And, yeah, Miroku asked me if I'd like to go to the movies with him tomorrow _and _go to the dance with him."

"Congrats…" Kagome murmured with a slight hint of envy in her voice. That was certainly impressive compared to what Inuyasha had asked her. But, she figured, he's trying, at least. "I still don't know where we're going to go yet."

"What? He asks you on a date and you don't even know where you're going?" Sango demanded heatedly. "What gives?"

"He said it didn't matter where we went, so basically, it's up to me." Kagome replied, a little defensively. Why should Sango fly off the handle about Inuyasha? Well, Kagome had had a trying day was still famished even though she had already slept for about an hour and it was already dark out and maybe Sango wasn't really going crazy. Maybe Kagome was just so tried, she thought she was…

"Oh. Well, I hope you have fun." Sango said truthfully, "And be careful. Remember to be on the look-out for Koga and his goons."

Kagome stifled a laugh. Sango, of course, was oblivious of the fact that Koga had attacked her twice that day. But, instead of telling her-it really wasn't that big of a deal-she said, "Ok, I will. Talk to you tomorrow."

"All right," Sango said, "Bye."

Kagome hung up and sighed. She glanced out of her window and noticed Inuyasha's house and, since they both had a view of each other's rooms, she saw him. He had, obviously, been on the phone as well and he noticed her looking at him and he waved.

She waved back and, even though he looked a little small due to how far apart they were from one another, she noticed him smiling. Suddenly, he dropped his hand and turned toward the direction of the stairs and started yelling. It must've been Sesshomaru hollering up at him. Inuyasha disappeared momentarily and then Kagome's phone rang, causing her to jump back almost a foot.

She rolled her eyes at her own skittishness and picked it up, "Hello?"

"I caught you staring at me, you peeping tom." Inuyasha said jokingly, "You know, if I hadn't noticed you there and was getting undressed, you could get in trouble."

Kagome giggled, "Well, hello to you, too!"

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much. I'm just waiting for tomorrow to get here." Kagome admitted.

"Oh, you can't wait to spend time with me, I see." Inuyasha said, being sarcastic in a funny way. "Well, I can't wait to go out on a date with you, either."

Inuyasha was looking at her from his room. He had walked up closer to his window and was smirking at her. Kagome just smiled back.

_It's funny,_ she thought_, ever since he claimed that he wanted to date me, I swore to myself that I hated him. But now, he's not such a bad guy and he really does seem sincere._

she thought, 

"So, have you decided where you wanna go tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome placed a hand on her chin thoughtfully, "Hmm. Yep, how about…we go to the skating rink?"

And, that's exactly where they planned on going, too. But, now, at about ten o'clock in the morning, Kagome had just finished getting ready and Inuyasha had already called her and told her to take her time and that he'd come by and pick her up. When he said he'd 'pick her up,' she thought he meant that he would swing by her house and they'd walk there together. But, that was so not the case.

Inuyasha had called her and said, "I'm coming over there, meet me outside, ok?"

"Sure." She had replied, "Hurry."

After she hung up the phone and glanced in the mirror to make sure she didn't look like _The Wicked Witch of the north, _she opened the front door and stepped outside. She locked the door behind her and looked up and gasped. Inuyasha was there, no doubt, but he was in a _car. _

His car.

A _Mustang_. It was Kagome's favorite care and she remembered that he told her that he had a car but because of Sesshomaru, it was in the shop for repairs. She ran out to the car and hopped in, "Hey!" She cried, "I love your car!"

Inuyasha smirked, "Thanks. I told you I had one. Where are your parents?"

"They had to go visit my uncle. I told them I didn't want to come and they told me, "'No getting suspended this time, young lady!'" Kagome said, rolling her eyes. She would not get suspended that day because it was Sunday. But, she had no idea when they'd be back and there was a possible chance of her getting suspended the next day.

But she doubted it.

They drove off and arrived at the rink a while later. They rented skates and got out onto the wooden skating floor. Kagome, unfortunately, had not skated in a long time and was quite rusty. She stumbled and slid across the floor for a while. Inuyasha even had to catch her when she had lost her balance and almost fell over.

She smiled nervously and said, "Thanks."

"No problem." Inuyasha replied. He took her hand in his and began to skate slowly, everyone else going around them. "Just go slow. Balance and try not to go to fast just yet. If you do, you'll get your legs tangled into a pretzel."

Kagome laughed and skated at his pace, doing a fairly good job at it until their legs intertwined and they both fell in a heap on the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Kagome quickly apologized, trying to get up, but only succeeding in sliding back and forth.

"It's okay," Inuyasha said, getting up casually and helping Kagome steady herself. "Relax."

"Ok, now, everyone," Announced someone up where the music was supposed to be played, "Girls' skate only."

Inuyasha shrugged and headed back toward the carpeted area where drinks and food were being sold. You could also buy bracelet, light-up necklaces, and, of all things, Whoopee cushions. Kagome, not wanting to be alone, went up to him and said, "Hey, I don't want to skate this time, let's get some food."

They got some food and ate while the girls skated, then the guys. They were just talking about the dance that was coming up in a week. Suddenly, Inuyasha was about to ask her something when the person in charge of the music said, "Couple skate! The last skate of the night."

Inuyasha extended his hand and Kagome took it and they skated out to the floor and skated around, the music from the speakers was pulsating throughout the whole building.

'Well here we are again

I guess it must be fate

We've tried it on our own

But deep inside we've known

We'd be back to set things straight'

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly, "Were you going to ask me something back there at the tables?" She desperately wanted to know.

"Uh…yeah…" He replied nervously.

'I still remember when

Your kiss was so brand new

Every memory repeats

Every step I take retreats

Every journey always brings me back to you'

"I was going to ask you if…" He paused when a guy breezed by him with his girlfriend. They were holding hands. "I was going to ask you if you'd go to the dance with me."

'After all the stops and starts

We keep coming back to these two hearts

Two angels who've been rescued from the fall

And after all that we've been through

It all comes down to me and you

I guess it's meant to be

Forever you and me, after all'

Kagome felt her heart rate speed up. He had just asked her to the dance! Just like Miroku had asked Sango, and she'd accepted! Kagome sort of smirked, thinking of how she'd rub that in Kikyo's face since the girl liked him and all. "Sure, I'll go with you. I'd love to."

"Really?" He asked, sounding almost shocked about her saying yes. It was as if he had thought she would say no or something.

"Of course." Kagome answered. He smiled down at her and they skated until the song ended and then they drove back to her house. They just sat in the car for a few minutes, neither of them wanting to leave each other's company. "I really enjoyed today," Kagome said, looking at the sunset. "It's sad that you're suspended form school tomorrow."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, "But I'll come back Wednesday. And I'm glad you had fun."

"Thanks for taking me." Kagome said softly.

"You're welcome." Inuyasha replied. He looked at her and leaned forward a little. Kagome instinctively went in as well. "Maybe we could do it again sometime." He said, cupping her face in his hands.

And that's when he kissed her.

On the lips.

****

0000000000

How was it? Please review and tell me what you think!


	16. Almost like Romeo and Juliet

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime.

You guys have been very great so far. I greatly appreciate it. I would really like to thank you all and please keep it up. You can even email me if you want!

Well, no more delays, here it is!

Enjoy and have a lot of laughs.

0000000000

16- Almost like Romeo and Juliet

Kagome had been happy all throughout school on Monday after her date with Inuyasha on Sunday. He had kissed her and she had returned it-not to mention enjoyed it as well. After their kiss, Inuyasha had told her goodbye and that he'd see her on Wednesday at school if not before. And she had said a lame, "Ok, bye."

Now, here she sat at lunch with Sango, Rin, Shirori, and, unfortunately, Kikyo had joined them. They were all discussing their weekends and what they were doing. Everything was going really well…

"So, Kagome, what'd you do over the weekend?" Rin asked.

"Oh, nothing." Kagome lied.

"Yeah, right," Sango spoke up suddenly, "You went out with Inuyasha."

Kikyo, Shiori, and Rin jumped up suddenly, shaking the table a little, "Get out!" they chorused in unison. "You're joking!"

Kagome sighed. It was going to get out sooner or later, "No, I'm not joking. We went to the skating rink, ok?"

"Details!" Rin cried, "Give us details."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "We skated, he asked me to the dance" -Kagome noticed a big tinge of jealousy flash across Kikyo's face, delightfully so- "and then we kissed. Big deal."

Sango also jumped up to join the other girls. This detail, she had not heard. "What? You never told me that!"

Kagome smiled nervously, "Um…yeah. Sorry bout that."

A girl walked by. It was Sotan, Hiten's girlfriend. Since her boyfriend was suspended, she was headed over to sit with Kagura and Kanna, a bunch of really mean girls who hung out with Naraku, a big time ass-hole. "Tell your boyfriend that I said good job."

Kagome was confused, "What?"

"Tell him," Sotan said, glowering down at Kagome with her blue eyes, "that he did a really good job canceling the dance." And then she walked away.

Kagome watched her as she left. It was not Inuyasha's fault that Koga just happened to beat him up and had his little buddies to help. That only pissed Inuyasha off more and then the door was shattered when he tackled Koga through it.

"What?" Kikyo looked shocked, "What does she mean by 'he did a really good job canceling the dance'?"

"She means," Sango said, "that Inuyasha and Koga got into a fight over Kagome and they were the ones who busted those doors up."

Kikyo, Shiori, and Rin gasped, "Oh, so that's how the doors were busted up." Rin said softly.

"Way to go, slut," Said another girl to Kagome who walked by the table.

Kagome groaned and stood up, "I'm suddenly not hungry," She lied, "See you guys later." With that, she turned and threw her food away before exiting the cafeteria. She stood out in the hallway against her locker, her eyes closed. Why was everyone being mean to her? Sure, Inuyasha was sort of her boyfriend and sure, he and Koga had demolished those double doors. But, so what? What gave them the right to mess with her?

She sighed heavily. She had already gotten her books and held them in her hands. She could have gone to class, but chose to just cool off instead. She was way too stressed out.

"Hey, Kagome. Is something wrong?"

Kagome snapped her eyes open and saw Hojo standing in front of her with concern etched in his face. His brown hair was falling into his face.

"Oh, no," She answered, looking away. "Just tired."

"Are you sure it's not about how everyone is telling you bad things because of something Inuyasha and Koga done?" He inquired.

Kagome looked up at him and saw that he had a slight smile on his face. She sighed in defeat and said, "Ok, it's that. I mean, why do they have to say things like that to me?"

"It's because you are Inuyasha's girlfriend and therefore, you are connected to him. And plus, they were fighting over you, right? That's why." Hojo said wisely.

"Oh." Was all that Kagome said.

"Hey, Kagome," Miroku said suddenly, appearing out of nowhere it seemed. "How's it going?"

"I better leave you two alone. I gotta get to class, anyway." Hojo said, "Bye Kagome."

"Bye," She said to Hojo. To Miroku, she said, "Ok, I guess."

"That's good," He replied softly. "I heard what happened with Inuyasha. I'm sorry about everyone pointing you out and being angry with you, Kagome. Is there something I could do for you?"

"Oh, no," Kagome said, brushing off his offer with a wave of her hand, "Don't worry about it. Honestly, Miroku, you, Sango, and Inuyasha worry too much."

He smiled, "It's our job to worry over you, Kagome." The bell rang, signaling that lunch was now over and it was time for everyone to go back to class, "Well, I guess I should get going. Bye, Kagome."

"Bye." She replied, almost sad that they had to leave each other's company. All she wanted to do was sit and chat. But school was a very demanding place to learn, not socialize. She turned and went to her last class.

****

0000000000

Math was Kagome's last class. As she sat at the end of the row next to an empty seat-Inuyasha's seat-she could not help but feel lonely. She remembered that Monday when they decided to put Inuyasha in that class because his grades were very good. She had hated him back then and he obviously did not like her for who she was but because he was some player wanting the biggest record of dumped girls as possible.

The class went by pretty quickly and, as Kagome got up to leave and walk home, someone muttered behind her, "Way to go, Higurashi. You, Koga, and that ass-hole boyfriend of your got the dance canceled."

Kagome spun around to find Kagura standing behind her. She sighed before replying calmly, but totally feeling anger build within her, "I don't see why everyone is so worked up about it," She glared at the girl who had, strangely, red eyes, "I mean, you will still have a dance, just later on. So, who cares? I don't. I am patient enough to wait, unlike you and your little buddies."

She then turned and stalked away.

Kagura did not bother her as she left. And neither did anyone else, maybe because they were too busy conversing with their friends. Whatever the case, Kagome got home safely. And as soon as she did, she found a note saying that her mom, grandpa, and brother were gone to her Uncle's house because he was having health problems.

Kagome was strictly forbidden from having anyone other than Sango, Miroku, or Inuyasha over. She was also not allowed to have sex, drink alcohol, do drugs, or go into town. She could go across the street and around the neighborhood, but she was not allowed to go to where great crowds of people lingered.

She laughed a little. It was not as if she was going to have sex, drink, or do drugs. She never did any of that and probably never would. Well, except for the sex part, but she was sure that would be later on.

She carelessly tossed her things onto the couch and got some ice cream from the fridge, glancing out of the kitchen window at Inuyasha's house. His mustang was gone, so obviously, he wasn't there. Unless his brother took for a ride again and probably wrecked it. She giggled and went and watched television for a while, finishing the ice cream and finally deciding to call Sango. She did and no one was there.

"Hmm," She said to no one in particular. "I wonder where she is. Maybe I should give Miroku a call and see what he's up to."

She called and got the answering machine. She sighed and hung up the phone. They were probably out shopping or whatever. She trudged back up to her room and began to work on homework. She had a very, very big test she needed to study for…

****

0000000000

It was late and Kagome had just put on pajama pants and a tank top and had curled up underneath the covers, the coolness of the sheets soothing her tired body.

She had lain there for about ten minute, unable to fall asleep, when she heard it. Something was tapping against her balcony door. It was light tapping, very audible, but gentle. It sounded almost like…

She jumped up and glanced out at the moonlit soaked ground and found Inuyasha standing there. He had been throwing tiny little pebbles to wake her up. She slid the door opened and stepped outside into the chilly, night air. "What do you want?" She hissed.

"Oh," He said, putting on a fake hurt expression, "So, you don't want me around? Is that it?"

"No," She said quickly, "It's late, why are you here?"

"To see you."

Those three words he murmured softly made her suddenly feel like Juliet and he was Romeo. Not that he was really like Romeo; they were just in the same positions they were in. Almost.

"Can I come in?"

"What?" Kagome demanded as if he had just asked her to marry him, "Are you crazy?"

"Just for a minute," He begged, "And no, I'm not crazy."

Kagome sighed and said, "Ok. Be quiet and don't look suspicious. People will think you're robbing the place or something."

He smiled and went to the front. She closed the door and went to the front as well, unlocking the door and letting him in before closing it and locking it behind him. He looked around at the place, having never been inside before, nor having ever seen it. "Nice place."

"Thanks." She said, sort of irritably and bitterly.

He turned to face her, "What's the matter? Don't you like having me around?"

"Of course I do," She said softly, "It's late, I'm tired, and I don't know when my mom will be back and I could get into trouble if she find you here and…"

"Hey," Inuyasha said, reaching forward and placing and hand on her shoulder, "Quit talking so fast."

She just looked up at him tiredly, "Sorry. I ramble like that when I'm tired or nervous."

"Well," He said with a boyish smirk, "let me wake you up." He leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips. They both instinctively wrapped their arms around each other, Inuyasha pulling her closer by the waist while she held onto his neck. He nipped at her bottom lip gently, asking for her to open her mouth. She did and he slid his tongue in and let it explore. He let his hands roam over her curvy body, up and down her hips.

He wanted to do more, but the lack of oxygen hit and they stopped kissing, still holding one another in a tight, warm embrace.

"I love you, Kagome." He gasped between breaths.

"I love you, too, Inuyasha." She kissed him a little more before stopping and saying, "I think it's time for you to go. I've got to go to school tomorrow, remember? And it just so happens that I have a test tomorrow, too."

He smiled, rolled his eyes, and said, "ok. I'll be back at school on Wednesday. If anything happens between then, let me know, got it?"

Kagome suddenly wanted to tell him right then about how everyone had been messing with her that day because of Inuyasha and Koga being the reasons the dance was canceled. She refrained from doing so, however, and said, "Sure will. Bye. I might see you tomorrow."

He kissed her once more before leaving. Kagome locked the door, went up to her room and watched him go. Once she knew he was at home, she got under the covers and went to sleep instantly, dreaming of Inuyasha.

****

0000000000

How was it? I think it was too short, but please don't sue me! This was sort of like a filler-chapter. Review, please!


	17. An Abusing Day

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime.

You guys have been very great so far. I greatly appreciate it. I would really like to thank you all and please keep it up. You can even email me if you want!

Well, no more delays, here it is!

Enjoy and have a lot of laughs.

0000000000

17- An abusing day

"Hey, Kagome!" Sango called as she and Miroku raced to catch up with the young girl who was about to go inside the school. Once they made it there, Kagome noticed that the two were holding hands.

"Hey," Kagome replied, moving her book bag to the other shoulder. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Sango answered. "How is Inuyasha doing with the whole suspension thing?"

Kagome smirked, her eyes closed. "Oh, he's just great." She was still very tired from his surprise visit the night before. "I couldn't sleep that much because of him last night."

"What do you mean?" Miroku wanted to know as he looked at her curiously, people walking past them to go into the school building.

"He came over to my house late last night, knocking on my window with little pebbles. He even asked to come inside!" Kagome answered with a smile that said, 'Don't worry though, everything is cool.'

"He asked to come inside?" Sango demanded, sort of shocked.

"Wouldn't your parents have gotten angry at you?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, he asked to come inside." Kagome said, answering Sango's question. "And, no, my parents would not have gotten mad. They weren't even home. My brother, my mom, and my grandpa went to see my uncle who is sick."

"Oh." Came their reply in unison.

The three turned and walked into the school finally where they could hang out in the hallway until homeroom started. They just talked about the dance that was supposed to be scheduled for that next week. The girls talked about what they would wear when they came with their dates.

"You know, I think that Kikyo hates you now." Sango blurted randomly as she and Kagome leaned up against their lockers, which were right beside of one another. Miroku was talking to one of his other friends across the hall.

Kagome looked surprised, "Really? Why do you say that?"

"Because," Sango explained, "You're dating Inuyasha. And she really likes him, remember?"

"Oh." Kagome frowned. "I see."

"Yeah. If I were you, I would watch my back, just in case." Sango informed her friend, a serious expression on her face.

"Yeah. I will be." Kagome replied. "Thanks."

"No problem." Sango said, the bell ringing, signaling to everyone that it was time for homeroom to start. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"You tried protecting me from Inuyasha, remember?" Kagome laughed, "And it turned out to be the total opposite outcome." She then turned and walked to her homeroom. While there, she decided to read. After all, she had nothing better to do.

After homeroom ended, she was heading toward her first class when someone she hardly even knew slammed her against her locker. She gasped when she looked up into a huge football player's blue eyes as he glowered down at her. "Thanks to you," He snarled, "I am going to miss the dance."

"W-what do you mean?" Kagome timidly asked.

"I had plans for that weekend and now, I won't be able to go to the dance with my girlfriend. Way to go, loser." He pushed her back down onto her locker when she tried to stand up and walk away. Her back connected with the lock, and she knew it would leave a bruise. He left, and Kagome thanked her Lucky Stars and went to class.

Before her second class, however, someone elbowed her in the ribs and caused her to drop her books. The person hissed over her shoulder as she walked past her, "Bitch."

Kagome sighed and gathered her books that had been knocked out of her arms. As she was doing this, however, someone kicked her in the back, knocking her down onto the marble floor. People laughed at her as she pushed herself back up, her cheeks red from embarrassment, and picked her books up and proceeded to class like normal.

Once there, she sat down, happy to escape the people who were tormenting her out in the hall, and began to do her work.

Her next classes were fine; no one made fun of her, threatened her, or hit her. Heck, they hardly even looked at her. Finally, lunch came along and she sat with the usual people, among them, Kikyo.

"How has your day been, Kagome?" Sango asked as she slurped on some tea.

"Good." Kagome lied partially. Her day had somewhat been well. She had understood the work assigned to her and finished all of her homework early. If she had not been practically beaten up, her day would have been great.

"Oh. What about yours, Rin?" Sango turned to her other friend next to her. Miroku was across from her.

"Peachy." She said shortly before finishing her hot dog and then downing the rest of her Coke.

"Hm." Sango had clearly run out of questions to ask for she said nothing after that. Kagome noticed Kikyo giving her death glares as she sat at the other end of the table, drinking her water. But, Kagome ignored the girl's looks and went on about her own business.

In her last class, however, Kagome asked to go to the bathroom. She went and washed her hands and just tried to cool off from everyone picking on her and being acrimonious towards her. As she was doing this, Kikyo emerged from on of the stalls and approached her.

"What a coincidence." Kikyo sneered. "Do you enjoy plaguing me?"

"Actually, no." Kagome answered truthfully.

Kikyo stepped up closer to Kagome, "Stay away from Inuyasha. He's mine, got it?"

"I don't see your name on him." Kagome shot back.

"I don't see yours, either, Kagome." Kikyo replied. "So, he is up for grabs."

"Well, it just depends on who he wants to grab him, now, doesn't it?" Kagome said, tired of her mouth.

Kikyo slapped Kagome suddenly, the sound more impressive than the slap itself. Kagome was stunned.

"Let that be a lesson to you, bitch," Kikyo said.

"Why, because the dance is canceled?" Kagome demanded, "Is that why you and everyone else is picking on me and beating me up?"

"Well, that is probably the reason for others to do that." Kikyo answered, "But I am beating the hell out of you because Inuyasha is mine and I need to let you know who is in control."

Kagome just laughed, "You? In control of me? Yeah right!"

Kagura suddenly appeared from one of the stalls, Sotan coming out of another. They all stood next to Kikyo.

"Oh, what's this?" Kagome asked, stepping back a little, "You take orders from her? Do you always try to travel packs or do you naturally look like buffalo?"

Kagura leapt onto Kagome and began punching her in the face while Kagome slapped back, trying to defend herself. She hit Kagura about four times before the girl got off of her and Kikyo and Sotan began kicking her in the ribs.

Kagome jumped up and ran out of the bathroom, causing Kikyo and her two friends to smile in satisfaction and victory.

Kagome went into another bathroom and looked as her injuries. She only had a small scratch on her cheek, but she was sure that she would have more by the time school ended. Her skin did not bruise easily until about half an hour after the wound was inflicted.

She sighed and went back to class, and it, much to her gratitude, ended soon. She bolted from the room, got her things, and raced out of the building.

She was walking down the sidewalk when someone suddenly grabbed her by the hair and jerked her backwards. She squeaked and spun around to find Koga, glaring down at her. "What do you want?" She demanded.

"I want payback," He answered, "For hurting my pride."

Kagome thought a minute and realized that the last time she saw him was when she had kneed him in the sensitive spot. "Oh, sorry bout that…" She said, wanting to be released so she could leave.

"Oh no." He said as she tried to back away. He suddenly slapped her across her cheek, hard. She gasped and touched the new sore spot. It was red now, she was almost sure of it.

"I'm leaving now." Kagome said, backing up. "Bye."

"Wait. One more thing." Koga said, smirking, before hitting her again when she waited to hear what he was going to say. "Now you can go. See you tomorrow, Kagome."

Kagome turned and ran off as fast as she possibly could, not wanting to be hit or picked on anymore. Once at her house, though, Inuyasha was there waiting for her. "Hey," He said when she jogged up. "What happened to your face?" He asked curiously and worriedly.

"Oh, the ball hit me in PE." She lied, using her fourth class as an excuse. "It's nothing, honest. Don't worry."

He seemed to accept that answer for he said, "Oh, ok." And kissed her before saying, "I guess you have homework, so I'll let you go do it."

"Ok." Kagome said, even though she had no homework, but time alone would be great. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Yeah, ok. I'll try to meet up with you in the morning." Inuyasha said before waving goodbye and leaving.

Kagome went inside and ate some ice cream after examining her injuries she'd sustained-A bruise on her back, in different places on her ribs, and a few marks on her face. Well, it could have been worse.

She sighed as she trudged upstairs to her room to go to bed that night. Why did everyone have to hurt her like they did? Just because she had a connection to the two boys who canceled the dance, was dating and guy someone liked, and had kneed someone else in the nuts. Oh, wow. She lie on her bed, under the covers, thinking, _I wonder what is going to happen to me tomorrow at school…_

Then, she fell asleep, eagerly waiting the morning when she met Inuyasha and walked with him to school…

****

0000000000

There! Please review and tell me what you guys thought of it! I hope it was not too short.


	18. Inuyasha's return and Jealous plots

**Broken Hearts**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to Inuyasha. (I do not even own Inuyasha)**

**You reviewers have been awesome lately! I have reached over one hundred and thirty reviews! Please, keep it coming.**

**BeccaPatty: You are so freaking awesome! You've helped me through bad times of struggle! Thanks so much!**

**Well, I won't keep you guys waiting. Here it is, enjoy, and remember to review. Thanks a million!**

**0000000000**

18- Inuyasha's return and Jealous Plots

"Hey," Inuyasha said as he caught up with Kagome who had been walking alone before he came along.

She turned to face him, a little surprised at the sudden voice, but relaxed when she saw who it was, "Oh, hey. What's up?"

"The sky." He replied with a smirk.

"Ok, smart-mouth." Kagome said, smiling. She had not told him about all the abuse she had suffered the day before from very acrimonious football players and fellow schoolmates. She had not even mentioned Koga attacking her after school or Kikyo jumping her out of jealousy for dating Inuyasha. She did not want to put him in a bad mood or get him in to trouble again.

They approached the school, people spilling into the doors, chatting happily. _Another day of torture, _Kagome thought sullenly. _At least Inuyasha is here with me today. _"Welcome back."

"Thanks," Came his reply.

They went inside and hung out in homeroom together, just talking about all of the things he missed out on while he had been suspended. "Damn," He cursed, "I can't believe I missed something like _that._" He commented when Kagome told him about Sotan getting into a fight with another girl.

"Yeah. Plus, you don't have much homework to make up. We did not have hardly any." She informed him. She felt so safe around him-like nothing or no one could harm her. He had always stood up for her in bad times.

"That's good." Inuyasha replied.

Homeroom soon came to an end, however, and they had to go their separate ways. She felt lonely now that Inuyasha had left her, but she went on with class like normal, ignoring the sad and lonely feeling in her gut.

Finally, lunch rolled around and Kagome sat with Sango, who was next to Miroku, Kikyo, Rin, and Shiori. Kikyo glared at Kagome the entire time, her eyes blazing with hatred and jealousy when Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome.

Kagome ignored this, however, and continued to eat and talk with her friends. They discussed their plans for what they were going to do the following weekend-Miroku and Sango were planning on going on a date to the movies, Rin was going to just chill out and hang, and Kagome and Inuyasha had no idea what they were going to do.

After lunch, Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the lips quickly before leaving and heading to class with Sango and Rin. Inuyasha and Miroku left as well, Miroku picking on Inuyasha all the way to their lockers.

That kiss infuriated Kikyo even more and just before she went into class, she consulted with Koga, who had been coming down the hallway. She figured that he hated Kagome as much as she did. And she was right…

****

0000000000

Kagome's last class went by really fast, which came as a surprise to her since it hardly ever seemed to come to an end from day to day.

When it _did _end, however, she bolted out of there and grabbed her belongings and packed up quickly. She only wanted to walk home with Inuyasha, who she would be meeting in a few minutes as she walked down the hall. He was not in her last class because he had to make up some kind of test in another classroom.

She rounded a corner and that is when she saw it: Kikyo was talking to Inuyasha.

She watched them curiously and suspiciously for a moment, not sure if she should interrupt or just wait. Maybe they were conversing about a class project. Who knew?

Suddenly, Kikyo yelled out, "Oh, Inuyasha, I'd love to!" and leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips. Inuyasha's eyes widened, but he did nothing to stop the girl and shove her off of him.

Kagome gasped. She felt her heart slowly breaking as she continued to watch. Tears clouded her vision and almost seemed to immobilize her for she could not move.

How could he? How _could _he? He really _was _playing her like Koga had said he was. He was just some worthless player who was looking for hearts to break to make a world record.

But another question tore at her mind: How could _she? _How could she have been so ignorant as to fall for such a jerk? Why had she let her heart do the commanding instead of her mind?

Her sadness and anger increased to an uncomfortable level, and, before she knew it, she yelled, "Inuyasha, how could you?" Then, she turned and ran away, leaving a storm of tears behind.

Inuyasha finally managed to regain his composure and shove Kikyo off of him and chased after Kagome, shouting, "No! Kagome, it's not what you think! Come back!"

He ran after her outside and saw her retreating form racing down the sidewalk, heading to the sanctuary of her home. He sighed and turned around to find Kikyo there, smiling broadly like she had just won a medal. "What's wrong, baby?" She asked.

"Don't call me your baby." Inuyasha snapped, his voice low and angry. "I'll never be your baby."

Kikyo pouted. Her plan was only halfway working. "Aw," She whined, acting as if she were crying. "You hate me, don't you?"

"As a matter of fact," Inuyasha said, smirking, "I do." Then, he turned and walked away, Kikyo shouting behind him, begging him to stop and give her a chance.

_Yeah right,_ Inuyasha thought_, I'm not giving you a chance. Like I would._

_0000000000_

Kagome was crushed. She had stopped running and was now simply walking in an attempt to regain her breath. She sniffed pitifully and tried to wipe her tears away with her sweater sleeve. Cold wind gusted through her hair and onto her face, drying the tearstains. She stopped right outside of her house, noticing that her family _still _was not home.

"Hey, did your boyfriend dump you?"

Kagome spun around and found Koga, his arms crossed, glowering down at her. She merely said, "Go away." She did not care that he was there. The numbness that had encased her heart had spread quickly to her entire body, making her care less about what happened to her.

Koga suddenly lifted his hand and slapped her across the face. "I warned you about him, and did you listen? No! You stupid bitch! You didn't listen and now you have to suffer." He smiled at her. "You finally get what you deserve."

Kagome started crying harder. So hard, in fact, that the wind could not dry her tears fast enough. She was used to him hitting her, so, she was not shocked from his slap. Instead, she was hurt by his harsh words.

"Ok. I deserve to get slapped." She said, not caring if it was true or not. "I'm going in now."

She turned and headed for her front door, surprised that he was actually letting her go for once and not putting up a fight. She went inside and collapsed onto her couch, crying profusely. How could he have done that? All that time, they had been together and having fun, and he had seemed to have been enjoying her company. So, why had he done such a traitorous thing like that?

Time went by as she sat there, not bothering to do her homework, and Inuyasha has called at least three times. Each time he called and said, "Kagome? Listen, I need to talk to you," She would hang up the phone and start sobbing all over again.

He even came over to her house and knocked on her door for half an hour, begging to be let in so he could talk with her face-to-face.

She did not answer, however, and instead, went up to her room and lie on the bed, thinking of his dark betrayal. As she thought, it grew dark outside and late and before she knew it, she had cried herself to sleep…

****

0000000000

There you go, guys! Sorry that it was so short. I apologize greatly. And I think that it transitioned too fast. But, please review anyway!


	19. Kagome's Mixed Emotions

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime. I don't own any songs used in this story, either!

You guys have been very great so far. I greatly appreciate it. I would really like to thank you all and please keep it up. You can even email me if you want!

Wow, over one hundred and fifty reviews. Keep it coming, guys. Thanks so much!

BeccaPatty: Thanks so much for all of the ideas for my stories! I owe you so much that it is unbelievable.

Well, no more delays, here it is!

Enjoy and have a lot of laughs.

0000000000

19- Kagome's mixed emotions

The next morning, Kagome awoke in time for school, but did not bother to get up, shower, and get dressed. She was not going to school, so it would not matter. She could always tell her mother whenever she got home that she had been feeling sick. She did not want to tell her the real reason.

Kagome lie in bed until about ten o'clock, before finally managing to drag herself out from under the sheets. She slipped into some old clothes and got something to eat from the fridge and sat on the couch, flipping through television channels.

Nothing was on, it seemed. It was all mostly just news and pointless, uninteresting shows. She scanned every single channel that existed, and found nothing to watch. She finished eating and flipped the television off before going up to her room, cleaning it up, and turning the radio on.

She sat on her bed, listening to the radio, which seemed to cheer her up. Unfortunately, a certain song came on, that made her start feeling bad again.

Well here we are again

I guess it must be fate

We've tried it on our own

But deep inside we've known

We'd be back to set things straight

I still remember when

Your kiss was so brand new

Every memory repeats

Every step I take retreats

Every journey always brings me back to you

Kagome wanted to get up, but her legs felt tired for some reason. She felt weak and did not want to stand up to go across the room to switch off the radio that was playing the song from her date with Inuyasha.

"Why are you torturing me like this?" She asked no one in particular, tears filling her eyes. He had betrayed her, so, why forgive him?

After all the stops and starts

We keep coming back to these two hearts

Two angels who've been rescued from the fall

After all that we've been through

It all comes down to me and you

I guess it's meant to be

Forever you and me, after all

Kagome looked out of her window and caught sight of his bedroom window, reflecting sunlight off of it. She looked back down and let her tears fall. She felt betrayed and unloved. She had been practically abused for two days by numerous schoolmates and then Inuyasha went and kissed Kikyo! Well, she kissed him, but he didn't push her off or anything!

She finally managed to get up and switch the radio off, glad that she did not have to hear that song that brought back many memories that had once been wonderful, but were now wretched. "There," She muttered, sniffling and wiping the tears on her sweater sleeve. "Now, you can't bother me."

Looking at the clock, Kagome found out that it was eleven forty-five. School ended at three thirty, meaning that Inuyasha would be there to hinder her over and over, claiming that he was sorry and whatever.

_Maybe,_ Kagome thought,heading for the door, her keys to the house in hand,_ A little outing would help._

She stepped outside, closing the door behind her. She pulled her jacket up closer to her chin, cold air blasting into her face as soon as she set foot on the porch, and headed down the street. She had some money, maybe she cold buy something and pass the time and get her mind off of the boy who had broke her heart.

****

0000000000

Kagome bit her lip as she held a shirt up in front of her chest, before replacing it with another one. She had no clue about what to get; she only went out to give her something to do, but she also wanted to purchase something, as well. And she had no clue of what to get.

As she stood there, posing in front of the mirror, she felt lonely and out of place. Here she was, perfectly fine and not in school. Well, in a way, she was not fine. Her heart was broken and she was trying to find a way to make it feel better. This morning, she felt simply horrible, so she had not gone to school. But now, she felt pretty good, and was in the mall, shopping, instead of learning.

She sighed as she put both of the shirts back up in their proper places and went off to look at more things. Maybe she could find something else instead of two shirts that she could not decide between.

Before she had left her house, she had put on a watch, which she glanced at to find that the time was three fifteen. She groaned and decided to just head home earlier so Inuyasha would not catch her walking home from the mall as he came down the sidewalk.

As soon as she arrived at home, she shut and locked the door, closed the shades, and went up to her room. When three thirty arrived, she sat on her bed, beginning to feel even angrier and sadder as she thought about Inuyasha and how he would be bothering her all afternoon, saying he was sorry and everything.

She knew the truth: He was not sorry at all. He was only saying that so he could get back with her and then break her heart again in front of everyone. He was still the player her had been before they had started dating, like Koga had said, and she knew it was true.

She was watching the sunrays that were spilling into her room when the doorbell rang. She thought it was Inuyasha, but decided to go down and check and see for herself just in case. She peeked out of the windows and saw that it was Sango. She jerked the door open and let her friend in.

"Kagome, are you all right?" She asked with concern in her voice, "You weren't in school today and everyone was wondering about you since you hardly ever miss school when you aren't suspended."

"Oh…well," Kagome suddenly felt the tears. She could not tell her friend what had happened the previous day, so she instead asked, "Where's Miroku?"

"He is supposed to come over in a few minutes." Sango answered, "You want to talk? You look like you're about to cry."

Kagome nodded and went and sat down on the couch, Sango sitting next to her.

"So, tell me what's wrong."

"Well, I saw Inuyasha with Kikyo yesterday afternoon." Kagome began. "And she yelled, 'Oh, Inuyasha, I'd love to!' And kissed him. He didn't even shove her off of him, either!" Kagome began sobbing at that point, not able to tell the story without crying.

Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome after a look of shock and surprise crossed her face. "Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry." She said, cradling her long time friend and murmuring, "It'll be all right. Everything will get better. I promise."

"No," Kagome shook her head on Sango's shoulder, "It won't. He never liked me! He lied to me and acted like he cared, planning on dumping me at the perfect moment. Yesterday was a screw up in his plans! Now, he is trying to apologize so he can date me and dump me again at the best moment when everyone is watching!"

"That's not true," Sango said, not entirely sure if it was true or not. "He really did like you, Kagome. Miroku told me that Inuyasha said he loved you on the phone."

"And you're going to believe Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded, pulling back, "I've got news for you, Sango. I believed him and look at what happened to me! He dumped me!"

Sango said nothing. She had nothing to say for Kagome had a point, somewhat. She had believed him and that stunt he pulled was cruel and unforgivable.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Sango said, leaping up from the couch, "It could be Miroku."

She opened the door and Kagome gasped. Standing in the doorway was Inuyasha.

****

0000000000

How was it? Please review and tell me what you thought of it. I will update whenever I can!


	20. Inuyasha's Explanation and Apology

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime. I don't own any songs used in this story, either!

You guys have been very great so far. I greatly appreciate it. I would really like to thank you all and please keep it up. You can even email me if you want!

Wow, over one hundred and fifty reviews. Keep it coming, guys. Thanks so much!

BeccaPatty: Thanks so much for all of the ideas for my stories! I owe you so much that it is unbelievable.

Well, no more delays, here it is!

Enjoy and have a lot of laughs.

0000000000

20- Inuyasha's Explanation and Apology

"Go away!" Kagome cried, jumping up from the couch and running toward the stairs where she slipped and fell on them in her attempt to escape from him.

Inuyasha had come inside already and raced over to help her up. "Are you ok?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." Kagome said after he helped her to her feet. She yanked her arm out of his grasp. "Get out of my house, now."

"Kagome, I just want to talk." He said softly.

"Well, there's nothing to talk about." She shot back.

"Yes there is." Inuyasha protested.

"No, there isn't." Kagome replied, her voice flat.

Sango, from where she had been standing in front of the door, watching, said, "Kagome, I think you should at least let him explain himself. Only then can you have a decent reason as to why you're ignoring him."

"I'm ignoring him," Kagome shot her friend an irritated and angry look that demanded, 'why aren't you helping?' "Because he really screwed up and I don't want to talk to him anymore."

"Kagome," Sango continued, "please let him talk and explain himself."

Kagome said nothing for a moment as she glanced from Sango to Inuyasha then back again. Should she give him a chance to explain? Or should she just kick him out and never talk to him again? She glanced at Inuyasha. His expression really did seem sincere…

No. It could have been another trick like the ones he had pulled before just to win her heart. But, after a sour look from Sango, Kagome reluctantly agreed to let him explain. She sat on the couch with a huff, her arms crossed, her heart not ready for what was about to happen.

He sat down at the other end, well aware that she did not want him near her. Sango sat in a chair across the room. She, too, was eager to hear Inuyasha's explanation to why he went and did something like he had done.

"Kagome," Inuyasha began softly. "Look, Kikyo came up to me yesterday as soon as class was over. I had to finish that stupid test thing, so, I was in a hurry to meet you. When she stopped me, I was planning on walking right past her. But she said, 'I heard that Kagome was mad at you.'"

"And you were going to believe her?" Kagome demanded, very upset already.

"No, I wasn't. I just wanted to see what she would say next about you." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh, wow. I bet you were hoping that she was going to kiss you at the perfect moment…right when I walked around the corner!" Kagome shouted, tears now forming in her eyes.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha extended a hand toward her, but she pulled back in an attempt to be angry. But she was actually very sad. "As she was talking, she suddenly shouted, 'Oh, Inuyasha, I'd love to!' And then kissed me!"

Kagome sniffled, "And you didn't pull away or push her off!" Tears ran down her cheeks as she yelled that.

"I was too surprised to do anything right at that moment, Kagome," He explained. "I couldn't believe that she kissed me like that. I had no idea why she screamed out, but when you told me that and ran away…I knew what was going on. I was set up, Kagome." He said softly.

Kagome did not say anything and the room went deathly silent. The only sound that was heard was her sobs that were hardly even quiet.

Finally, Inuyasha broke the silence by murmuring, "Kagome, I'm sorry. I was framed and I just want you to know that I don't like anyone but you. You've got to believe me."

Kagome shook her head. The facts were there in the air, hanging about with no place to go. But she simply could not process them. She had a hard time believing them due to Koga's words, Sango's words, and Inuyasha's. "I…I can't…I don't…."

"Please, Kagome," Inuyasha begged, getting closer to her as she sobbed at the other end of the couch. Sango wanted to do something to comfort her friend, but knew that she should not interrupt Inuyasha's apology. She knew that she should let him make it up to her himself without any help. So, she just sat there and looked on, feeling helpless.

"Kagome," Inuyasha was in front of her now, looking down into her tearstained face, her shoulders wracking from every sob. "Please, you have to listen to me."

Kagome jerked her head up, tears still falling from her eyes, "I have to listen to you? I don't have to do anything! As far as I'm concerned…" She trailed off.

"Kagome, no…" Inuyasha said softly.

"This relationship-" She paused as Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Kagome, please, no." He said.

"Is over." She finished, glaring at him. "Now, get out of my house. Both of you." She sent an evil glare at Sango, who got up instantly and headed for the door.

"Kagome…please…" Inuyasha whispered.

"No! Get out, now! I don't want to ever talk to you again!" She cried, watching as he looked down, his bangs clouding his vision, and got up and went for the door where Sango waited.

After a quick glance back at Kagome, Inuyasha turned and walked out of Kagome's house and possibly out of her life, a single tear sliding down his cheek…

****

0000000000

Sorry it's so short, guys! Hopefully you can forgive me and review anyway! Please? You guys are so great.


	21. Thankful It's Friday

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime. I don't own any songs used in this story, either!

You guys have been very great so far. I greatly appreciate it. I would really like to thank you all and please keep it up. You can even email me if you want!

Wow, over one hundred and eighty reviews. Keep it coming, guys. Thanks so much!

BeccaPatty: Thanks so much for all of the ideas for my stories! I owe you so much that it is unbelievable. I'll have to talk to you later one about this story, so, be alert!

Well, no more delays, here it is!

Enjoy and have a lot of laughs.

0000000000

21- Thankful It's Friday

Kagome had gotten up in time for school, got dressed, and left, dreading the fact that she had even decided to go. She knew that it was for the best, that she needed an education-more than a boyfriend. And also, her mother would be infuriated if she found out that her fifteen years old daughter was laying out of school, mulling over a guy.

As she exited her house and went out into the cold, winter air, she prayed that she could just be alone to think. She really did not feel like conversing, especially that early in the morning.

Her mind kept going back to thinking of Inuyasha and how he had been with Kikyo two days before in the hallway after school. He had gone against her, probably even cheating on her during their entire relationship.

But, for reasons that she could not fathom, Kagome was having doubts about his cheating on her. It was almost as if she was starting to believe his explanation from the day before.

But she was not, was she? She was almost positive that she was doing the right thing yesterday by ending their relationship. Now, however, she felt like she had done the wrong thing; made the wrong decision.

It was as if she was feeling guilty for him all of a sudden.

As she came closer to the entrance of the school building, Kagome managed to push aside the guilty feeling that lingered inside of her stomach, inside of her breaking heart.

Kagome entered the school and went straight to homeroom where, after she had gotten her books and everything she needed, and was headed back to her desk, she bumped into someone.

She peeked up timidly to find Inuyasha. He was looking down at her with his sad and lonely eyes. She wanted to say something, but she had no idea of what to tell him. That she was sorry? Yes, in a strange way, she really was sorry.

He said nothing and walked right past her, his head hung low. Kagome watched him leave the room, probably going to go get his books. Then, she sat at her desk, pulled out a book, and began to read, hoping that it would get Inuyasha off of her mind.

AT LUNCH

Everyone at Kagome's table was very silent, lost in their own sea of thoughts. What's amusing is that they all had the same thoughts in their minds: Was Kagome going to be all right? Why had Inuyasha done such a thing?

The only person at the whole table that could care less about Kagome's well being was Kikyo. She sat up tall with a malevolent smile on her face that no one seemed to notice. Her plan to separate Inuyasha and Kagome had worked. Unfortunately, Inuyasha was still uninterested in her and was too busy trying to get Kagome back. Oh well, she knew she would have to keep trying. He would give up on getting Kagome back eventually and come to her.

"Kagome," Sango spoke u. Miroku was right beside of her. "I'm sorry about all of this." As she spoke, she saw that Inuyasha was sitting alone at a table in a corner of the cafeteria. She whispered in Miroku's ear and told him and he got up and went over to his lonely friend, sat down, and began to talk with him.

"It's not your fault, Sango," Kagome said softly, barely heard over the noisy buzz of the students in the large lunchroom.

_No, it's not her fault,_ Kikyo thought with a sly grin. She was having a hard time keeping the truth behind her marvelous idea a secret; it was just too brilliant to hide. _It's my entire fault! It's all because of me that you and Inuyasha are no longer together!_

Over with Inuyasha and Miroku, they were talking about what had happened on Wednesday when Inuyasha had returned.

"She kissed you?" Miroku's eyes went wide in shock and surprise and his voice grew a little louder. Inuyasha quieted him down.

"Yeah." He replied calmly. "That bitch framed me."

"And Kagome believed it?" Miroku demanded, hardly able to believe it. "And she dumped you for it?"

"I would probably do the same thing if I were in her position." Inuyasha replied, "I don't blame her. But I just wish that I could tell her that it was the wrong thing to do and that I didn't cheat on her."

There was a thoughtful silence, both of them were just thinking about the current situation. What could they do to get Kagome to trust Inuyasha again? _Was _there anything they could do?

As lunch ended and they got up to leave, Inuyasha ran right into Koga, who said menacingly, "Watch where you're going, ass clown."

Inuyasha glared at him, "Look who's talking. You know, if you would look in a mirror once in a while, then you'd think before you speak."

Koga said nothing in reply. He just stared at Inuyasha, looking very murderous.

Miroku nervously pulled on Inuyasha's arm in an attempt to usher him back to class and out of the cafeteria and possibly away from another fight with Koga. Inuyasha was stubborn, but he left anyway, not wanting to get suspended again.

****

0000000000

During her last class, Kagome tried her best to ignore Inuyasha as he sat beside of her, trying to communicate with her whenever the teacher was not aware. When she did not respond, however, he began scribbling on a piece of paper, which he handed to her. It read:

Let's talk.

Kagome read it, then reluctantly replied to his request and handed it back to him:

Let's not.

Inuyasha was not pleased by her answer, so he wrote back, very persistent:

Please, Kagome. She set me up! Honest! I would never ever have kissed her. I don't even like her.

Kagome read the note before tossing it back to him without replying.

Suddenly, the hallway filled with stentorian noises and shouts of "Fight! Fight!" The teacher raced outside in order to separate the fighting teenagers. His class also got up and followed outside, curious and glad to see a fight.

The only two in the room were Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Please," He pleaded once everyone in the room had left. His voice was echoing. "She really did set me up. I'm telling the truth. I would never do anything to hurt you, Kagome. I love you."

Kagome gasped, not really knowing how to handle his choice of words. Was he actually being honest and telling her how he really felt deep down inside? His expression _did _seem sincere.

But what if it was a trick? So many people had told her different versions of what had happened and she was now not sure of who to trust.

Inuyasha stood up, causing Kagome to get up as well, afraid to be so low compared to someone as tall as he was. She took a step back when he came forward. "Kagome," He murmured. His look was distant and he seemed so sad. "Please don't be mad at me."

Kagome backed up again, stumbling over her chair and falling backward. Inuyasha thrust his hands out and caught her swiftly.

She almost wanted to pass out. Actually, she did not know what she wanted to do, exactly. Her head was spinning. She had not been in his arms, his warm strong embrace, in such a long time. As he cradled her in his arms, familiarity crept back over them and they both just stood there like that, for a few moments, but it felt like and eternity

Finally realizing what was happening, Kagome regained her composure and stood up straight and brushed his hands off of her, "I can stand on my own." Those were the first words she had spoken to him since the day before.

He stepped back and cast his gaze downward. Then he took his seat, not looking at her.

As the class and the teacher came filing back in, Kagome took her seat as well.

"Now then," The teacher said, "Due to your getting out of your seats and going outside to witness a fight, you all have silent lunch. He paused and looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. "That is, everyone but Inuyasha and Kagome have silent lunch. Unlike the rest of you, they remained in the class room."

Kagome could care less about whether or not she had silent lunch. She was hardly ever talking to anyone, now. She hardly ever said anything to her mother when she called from her uncle's house. So, why would she miss having lunch where she could talk?

After school, Kagome headed home alone. As she walked, her mind was on Inuyasha. She headed past Kikyo, who was with Kagura and Kanna and Naraku. The girls ignored her, but Kagome noticed the lustful looks that Naraku was sending her way.

She felt very uncomfortable, so she sped up her pace in order to get home faster. Once home, she went inside, locked the door, went up to her room and collapsed onto her bed, thankful that it was Friday and she had the weekend alone…

****

0000000000

Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry that it was short and sounded bad with Kagome not talking to Inuyasha. It will get better later on, I promise. Until then, please review! Thanks!


	22. Naraku Wants To Go Out With Kagome?

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime. I don't own any songs used in this story, either!

You guys have been very great so far. I greatly appreciate it. I would really like to thank you all and please keep it up. You can even email me if you want!

Wow, over two hundred and three reviews. Keep it coming, guys. Thanks so much!

BeccaPatty: Thanks so much for all of the ideas for my stories! I owe you so much that it is unbelievable. I'll have to talk to you later on about this story, so, be alert!

Well, no more delays, here it is!

Enjoy and have a lot of laughs, depending on the situation the characters are placed in.

0000000000

22- Naraku Wants To Go Out With Kagome?

Tossing and turning on the large bed, kicking the cotton covers off of her where they fell into a heap on the carpeted floor, Kagome groaned as she tried to sleep. She rolled over as the memories of that day's events at school haunted her mind. She could not get the feeling of Inuyasha's arms around her out of her head and stomach. She felt so normal with him, like she could just be herself around him, and not have to pretend in order to impress anyone. Not that she had to, anyway.

In his arms, around him, she felt safe and at ease. Nothing could hurt her, it seemed. He would protect her as best as he could, and she knew that. But now, his protection, his embrace, everything about him seemed so far away. She was blocking her heart from him, secluding herself away from him. He had hurt her and protested about it being a set up. She just did not know if she should believe it. He had had a reputation of being a lying player, after all, so she had every right to be reluctant to trust him.

Before she had awoken in the middle of the night, tossing and turning, she had been dreaming of Inuyasha. He had been holding her in his arms and she had been snuggling up against his broad chest. He had laid his head against hers. As they lie there like that, on her couch, he had cupped her face in his hands, tilted her head upward and kissed her softly on the lips.

It was one of those dreams that felt so realas if it were actually happening. Kagome actually thought that someone had been kissing her in real life as she dreamt that. Maybe it had been her cat, who knows?

The other thing that she could not get out of her head was the looks that Naraku had cast in her direction on her way home from school. They had been looks of lust and desire. It frightened Kagome to almost no end, and, in order to be away from those looks, she had picked up her pace and tried to make it home as fast as possible.

Why had he been looking at her like that? Did he want her? Her body? She only knew one thing for certain: Naraku really scared her. He had actually been sort of abusive to his old girlfriends and was very commanding.

She rolled over onto her other side and her mind went back to thinking of Inuyasha and how his touch made her feel sort of weak.

Why was she thinking of him like this? She was angry with him, well; at least she told herself that she was. Maybe, deep down, she was really not. Or maybe she did not want to be angry and upset at all. She grabbed the pillow from under her head and placed it over her face. Confusion and sadness was building up again and she just wanted to scream and cry.

"No!" She shouted to no one in particular. "I don't know what to do! I just want to knowtruth and I don't want to be hurt anymore!"

Tears were starting to wet her pillow as she sobbed pitifully. If Inuyasha were there, he would have told her, "Come on, Kagome, please don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

The thought of what he would have told her made her cry harder, her shoulders wracking with every hiccupping sob. By the time she finished bawling and pulled the pillow off of her face, it was about three thirty in the morning.

_I'm losing sleep over a guy!_ She thought miserably

She just lie there, staring up at the ceiling, seeing the shapes that the shadows were making on her wall. Deciding to go get something to drink, she sat up and took a risky glance out of her window and seen his bedroom window down the street.

I wonder what he's doing right now. Is he thinking or dreaming about me? Or of Kikyo?

AT INUYASHA'S HOUSE

Inuyasha was lying on his bed, terribly uncomfortable for some reason. Normally, his bed was quite comfortable and he was able to sleep on it just fine. Not this night, though. Oh, no. He could not get to sleep. He had been awake for almost two hours, his mind thinking of one girl.

Kagome.

He remembered how she had always been kind to him during their entire relationship, always smiling and happy. She tried to be the best she could be for him, but she was just fine the way she was in his eyes. In a way, he blamed their break up on him. He had not, after all, acted in any kind of way when Kikyo kissed him. He was far too shocked to do anything. She had yelled out and then kissed him, so, he had a right to be surprised at her actions, didn't he?

He thought of how they had went out to the movies and she had seen his car for the first time. Her eyes had lit up like candles. It was her favorite care, after all. (Mine, too. )

He tried his best to protect her from Koga and from almost anything else. Too bad he could not protect their relationship or protect her heart from being broken by Kikyo and also, by himself.

He sat up and looked over at her bedroom window, moonlight reflecting off of it. He thought about how he had snuck over to her house and tossed small pebbles at her window, waking her up. She came out and they talked a little, making him feel like Romeo while she was Juliet. Then, she let him in and they shared a passionate kiss.

He longed to be in that position again, with her in his arms, her soft, pink lips against his. He wanted to hold her and tell her that he still loved her very much. You cannot stop loving someone just because of someone else's tricks to break you up.

She was practically his angel. She had taught him true love. He had once been some worthless guy who loved sweeping girls off of their feet, going out with them for a while, and then dumping them. Before he had decided to try to do the same to Kagome, he had already dated almost half the girls in the school. His good looks and charm were the only reasons girls went out with him. And he had never ever dated Kikyo.

That's why she was so jealous when Kagome came into the picture: She was afraid that Kagome would never break up with him and she wouldnever get a chance to try and date him, so, she decided to take things into her own hands and split them up herself.

He laid back down and rolled over, planning on getting some sleep for the next day. He had no idea what he was going to do, however. All he knew was that he needed some sleep. And he went to sleep, and dreamt about Kagome.

****

0000000000

It was early the next morning when Kagome awoke from her light sleep. She got up, got dressed and brushed her hair and went downstairs to get some breakfast. As she ate, she watched television, mostly just the news to see what was going on in other peoples' lives instead of her own.

She finished eating, brushed her teeth, and sat down and watched cartoons, bored and sort of tired from her loss of sleep the night before. She was lying on her back on the couch when the phone rang, making her jump a little. She picked it up a little reluctantly, hoping it was not Inuyasha. It was not.  
"Hey," Sango said after Kagome said, "Hello?"

"Oh, hey," Kagome replied groggily, "What's up?"

"Nothing really. How are you doing?"

"Good." Kagome lied, trying to make it sound like the truth.

Sango believed it and said, "That's good. You want to go to the mall with me? It'll just be me, I promise."

Kagome considered her offer for a moment before deciding and saying, "Yeah. Can you come by here and we'll walk up there?"

"No problem." Sango replied, "Just wear something warm. It sure is _cold _out there!"

"Ok. Thanks. See you in a few minutes." Kagome said, hanging up the phone after Sango said, "All right. Bye."

Kagome raced upstairs, glad that she had an agenda for the day, and quickly got ready before coming downstairs, getting her house keys, and heading outside with a thick coat on. She waited and then, after Sango arrived, the two headed toward the mall.

They arrived about ten minutes later, instantly headed toward the CD section and began flipping through the CDs.

After looking for what seemed like ages, Sango said, "I have to go to the bathroom. You wouldn't mind waiting here for a minute, would you?"

Kagome shook her head, "No. Go ahead. I'll be here if you need me."

"All right." Sango replied before turned and leaving, heading toward the bathrooms.

Kagome went on about her business and continued to flip through CDs, looking for anything interestingsomething she usually did when she could not find any CD that she wanted.

As she was doing this, however, someone came up behind her and grabbed her by the shoulder. She jumped, having been startled by the sudden appearance of a person. She turned around and her heart gave a nervous lurch and her stomach churned. Naraku smiled as he regarded her with his piercing eyes.

There was nothing at all friendly about his smile, either.

"Well, it certainly is a surprise to find you here, Kagome." Naraku said, "I thought you were at home, mulling over how Inuyasha had dumped you."

It took almost all of Kagome's energy not to hit Naraku for his uncalled for remark. She replied, quite heatedly, "Well, as you can clearly see, I'm not. I am perfectly fine and over Inuyasha." This was, of course, fabrication. She felt that she was not over him and, for some reason, had a strange urge to find Inuyasha, run into his arms, and forgive him. Not that she really planned on doing it.

Naraku smirked, "Well, if you're so over Inuyasha as you claim to be, why not go out with me?"

Kagome felt her breath hitch in her throat and her mouth drop open in surprise. She had been unsure of what he had been planning on saying next, but after he said, she was utterly shocked. "Wh what? You want me to go go out with you?"

"Of course I do." Came his annoyed reply. "That's what I asked, is it not?"

"But…I…I mean that, well…" Kagome could not speak. Naraku wanted to go out with her! She knew that a lot of mean, snotty, rich girls loved to go out with Naraku, but she was none of those things. And she sure as heck did not want to be anywhere near Naraku. So, she simply said, "No, I do not." And walked away.

She knew she had left him, standing, shocked at the fact that she had turned him down. She snickered a little, remembering how she had turned Inuyasha down when he first started to try to date her. He was extremely shocked because he was not used to girls ignoring him it simply never happened to him! All girls adored him and would die to date him, other than Sango and Rin, of course.

She ran back to the back of the store, where she found Sango near the bathrooms, getting some water from the fountain. When she seen Kagome running up to her, she stood up straight, sort of concerned, and asked, "What's wrong? I thought I told you to stay at the CD section."

"I know," Kagome replied breathlessly, slowing down when she reached her friend, "But Naraku was there."

"Naraku?" Sango looked puzzled, "He was there? Did he see you? Say anything to you?"

"Yes, he seen me," Kagome said, answering Sango's first question, "And yes, he said something to me."

"What did he say?"

"He asked me to go out with him."

"What!" Sango looked as if she were about to collapse onto the floor. It was odd that Naraku wanted to date Kagome. Normally, he was not interested in those types of girls Nice, not really rich, snobby, or preppy but obviously, he was.

"Yeah, I know," Kagome said, agreeing with Sango's reaction it was the same way she felt. "Look, can we just leave? I want to get home and get away from him."

"Sure." Sango nodded and they left the store without purchasing anything.

They walked home through the freezing, wintry air, just discussing subjects such as school, parents, and what they planned on doing for Winter break, which was just around the corner about two weeks away.

They stopped at the sidewalk that led up to Kagome's porch, said goodbye to one another, and Kagome watched as Sango left. She went inside of her own house afterwards, sat on the couch for a moment, contemplating over what to do, then reached a decision.

She stood up, walked to the door, hesitated, but opened it anyway. She had a little apology to make…

****

0000000000

There you go, everyone! I hope the chapter was just the right length for you all. I will try my very best to update by tomorrow, but if I cannot, I apologize. Until I can, though, continue reading and reviewing! Thank you all so much for helping reach my goal of two hundred reviews! I now have about two hundred and five! Way to go all of you!


	23. Kagome's Forgiveness and Apology

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime. I don't own any songs used in this story, either!

You guys have been very great so far. I greatly appreciate it. I would really like to thank you all and please keep it up. You can even email me if you want!

Wow, over two hundred and ten reviews. Keep it coming, guys. Thanks so much!

BeccaPatty: Thanks so much for all of the ideas for my stories! I owe you so much that it is unbelievable. I'll have to talk to you later on about this story, so, be alert!

Well, no more delays, here it is!

Enjoy and have a lot of laughs, depending on the situation the characters are placed in.

0000000000

23- Kagome's Forgiveness and Apology

Over those few days, Kagome had been skeptical about forgiving Inuyasha. She had seen him and Kikyo kiss in the hallway of the school on Wednesday, after all. She had every right to be a little unsure of forgiving him, did she not? Despite his profuse apologies and pleas for her to forgive him, she had tried her very best to ignore him and push him away, out of her life.

She had done that for a little while, too, but that feeling of regret and guilt was still there, lingering within her heart. It bothered her to almost no end, making her feel like she had made a mistake and done the wrong thing by ending their relationship. And after feeling that, she had not only doubted the fact about trusting Inuyasha, but she doubted herself, as well.

As she continued to ponder about Inuyasha and his explanation of what had happened between him and Kikyo, she began to feel resentment towards herself and even more hatred toward Kikyo. At first, she felt angry and jealous. Angry because she was not sure if Inuyasha had agreed to go somewhere with Kikyo or asked her out or what and she was not sure if he had kissed her.

She felt jealous because Kikyo had taken her place in Inuyasha's arms. She had taken one kiss that he was supposed to share with Kagome, not her. She had no right to interfere, but she was capable of doing it.

Now, she had finally made her decision of what to do. And she was on her way to complete what task she decided to do.

When she was not face-to-face to him, she felt relatively comfortable. But, as she came out of her house and into the cold air, she saw him, coming out of his houseobviously headed for her home to apologize.

When she seen him, her breath caught in her chest, her stomach churned, and a lump formed in her throat. She was having sudden doubts of what she should do. She had no idea of what to say to him, or of how to act.

What do I do? I can't run back into the house, he'd see me before I get inside! Man, I'm such a coward. I can't believe that I decided to go through with this and then I start to chicken out!

As she stood there, mentally yelling at her self, she saw him advancing toward her slowly. His head was lowered, letting her know that he hardly had any hope of her ever forgiving him.

She backed up a step, unsure of whether or not to run to the safety of her home or to charge at him and get it over with.

As he got closer, he lifted his head up high. Once he saw her, he stopped walking, his eyes a little wide in disbelief. He could not believe that she was standing there, on her sidewalk, in front of him. Their eyes locked and they could not pull away. It was as if their gazes were like magnets.

"K-Kagome…" Inuyasha managed to say.

Kagome kept her mouth closed, afraid that if she said anything that she would snap out of this feeling and turn running back inside of her home. She stared at him, her face portraying sadness, guilt, love, and confusion all at the same time.

He took a cautious step forward, now not sure of what action to take. She had not said anything in response and she was looking at him, into his eyes, with mixed emotions. What should he do? He wanted to run up to her and embrace her, whisper how much he loved her into her hair, ask, beg, for forgiveness. Unfortunately, he was not sure if that was the right thing to do.

Kagome also wanted to go up to him, but her legs betrayed her and she stayed in the same spot, unable to move. It was almost as if she were immobilized by her nervousness.

"Kagome…I…" He paused and took another step, his hopes rising when he noted that she did not back away from him. "Please…I just want to talk…"

Kagome knew that he was walking closer and closer, but did nothing to keep him away or to turn and escape from him, from his gaze.

"Don't be mad with me…" He continued, his eyes showing his fear of rejection. "It's all a big misunderstanding…I would never do anything to hurt you, Kagome. Please, believe me."

"I-Inuyasha…" Kagome forced out. Her voice had seemed to be lost to her somehow. She was only just now finding it. "I just want the truth…I don't want to be hurt anymore."

He took a step forward, his hopes blasting sky-high. "I won't hurt you anymore, Kagome. And I'll give you the truth. Just give me a chance."

Kagome regarded him with her chocolate colored eyes. Here was the moment where she would have to make her big decision. As she was pondering, a few minutes passed and without warning, white flakes began to fall from the gray sky above. Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked up and seen snow, coming down soft at first, but then growing heavy.

Kagome turned her gaze back down at Inuyasha. She felt guilty and shameful, as if everything were her fault. She wanted to get it over with, but did not know how to go about doing it. She also did not want to look at him, or him look at her. She was feeling so embarrassed about the whole situation.

He looked back at her, his eyes seeming to be searching her soul for an answer to his question. "Kagome…please…I'm sorry…I love you."

Kagome felt her heart lurch. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, but she tried to keep them in. Blinking to try and hold the tears back, she only succeeded in making them drip, falling down the sides of her face. Sniffling pitifully, she ran toward him, slamming herself into his muscular chest.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried, her shoulders wracking as she sobbed, "I'm sorry for believing Kikyo and hardly ever giving you a chance! I'm sorry for ending our relationship because of her! Please, forgive me for being such a jerk…" Her sentence faded out into sobs as she almost collapsed, but he caught her, a little surprised at her actions. But he embraced her, nonetheless.

"It's all right, Kagome," Inuyasha murmured, his breath coming out in big, white tufts, "I forgive you. You had every right to be mad with me and unsure of what to do, who to believe."

The feeling of familiarity rose within them again, just as it had the day before in school when he held her in his arms. They were where they belonged, in each other's warm embrace, snuggled against one another.

It was almost peaceful, standing there in each other's loving arms as the white snow fell around them. After a little while, Kagome calmed down from her crying and looked up at him with a tearstained face. He smiled reassuringly at her, hugged her tightly, and then released her.

"It's getting colder out here," He said with a shiver as the snow began to fall even harder, covering the ground in white. "Come on, let's go get you warmed up." He took her hand in his and led her toward his house down the street. Once there, he opened the door and let them inside, closing it behind him.

His brother was not at home, obviously. But there was a fire in the fireplace over in the corner of the living room. "Have a seat," Inuyasha said softly, motioning toward the couch, where she sat.

It felt strange, being in his home after being angry and upset with him for a while. But, after he disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, then returned, she pushed that feeling aside and smiled as he handed her a mug of hot chocolate and sat down beside her.

"You know," He began, starting a conversation, "this hot chocolate is the same color as your eyes."

Kagome giggled, finally feeling normal and at ease. But she felt that she had to say it one more time, "I'm sorry for being stubborn."

Inuyasha took a sip of his drink then looked up at her, "It's all right, Kagome," He assured her, "I could understand how you felt."

She smiled, took a big gulp of her chocolate, and sat in on the table in front of her. She leaned against his chest and felt the comfort of his arm wrap around her and hold her tight. He sat his drink down, as well, and gripped her chin in his free hand and pulled her head up to face him.

Her heart skipped a beat when he pressed his lips against hers. She melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist.

This is where I belong…right here with Inuyasha…

0000000000

How was it? Are you all glad that she forgave him? I told you it would get better! But, this is not all. What will Kikyo, Naraku, and the others do when they find out that they made up? You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out! Please review, thank you.


	24. Monday Madness

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime. I don't own any songs used in this story, either! Or wrestlers!

You guys have been very great so far. I greatly appreciate it. I would really like to thank you all and please keep it up. You can even email me if you want!

Wow, over two hundred and ten reviews. Keep it coming, guys. Thanks so much!

BeccaPatty: Thanks a lot for all of the ideas for my stories! I owe you so much that it is unbelievable. I'll have to talk to you later on about this story, so, be alert!

Well, no more delays, here it is!

Enjoy and have a lot of laughs, depending on the situation the characters are placed in.

0000000000

24- Monday Madness

Kagome was up early on Monday morning, practically humming to herself as she got her clothes on for school. She put on hip-hugger jeans and a green shirt that said, "If you see me getting smaller, I am walking away."

She added a long chain around her neck, hoop earrings, and her sneakers. She was not going to let anyone push her around today, especially Kikyo, whose attempts to split Inuyasha and Kagome up had once worked but now, were to no avail.

She was not going to take any crap from Naraku, either. His lustful stares had taunted her for too long and she was not going to date him, especially since she had made up with Inuyasha two days before.

She grabbed her things and got everything together and left, slipping on a thick coat because it was still snowing outside, walking down the sidewalk toward the school. Inuyasha caught up with her, though, and wrapped his arm around her waist, surprising her a little. "Oh, hey," She said after she realized it was him.

"Hey," He kissed her on the forehead, "How are you?"

"I'm good," She replied, leaning against his muscular chest, mentally laughing as she thought about what Kikyo and Naraku's faces would probably look like when they saw Kagome and Inuyasha come through the door, holding onto one another. She felt at ease with Inuyasha as he held her, walking through a wintry wonderland.

They arrived at the school and walked through the big double doors and into the crowded hallways. They managed to make it to homeroom, though, and sat down in their seats, just chatting. Kagome noticed Naraku walk by the classroom door. He saw the two as they conversed inside the room and his jaw sagged at the sight. His eyes burned with jealousy and hatred as he glowered at Inuyasha. But, when his eyes fell upon Kagome, they glowed with desire and were tinted with lust.

Kagome gasped, instantly wishing she had not because Naraku left and Inuyasha looked at her with concern, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, um…" Kagome needed an excuse and quick, "I just forgot something at home, is all. It's no big deal."

"Oh. As long as nothing is wrong, I'm fine with it." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome giggled a little, suddenly not sure if she would be able to block herself away from Naraku and his looks. She just hoped that her worry did not reflect on her face.

Homeroom came to an end, unfortunately, and Inuyasha and Kagome had to split up and go to their classes. They gave each other a quick hug and left, heading out to face the day.

AT LUNCH

Kagome slurped on her drink, smiling happily. Her friends that were sitting with her noticed her behavior, which was quite odd for her considering how she had been acting for those past few days. Sango finally asked, "And what has made you so happy?"

"Oh, nothing," Kagome said in a sing-song voice, "Inuyasha and I just made up and got back together, is all."

Sango's eyes widened, "Really? Oh, Kagome, that's great."

"Yeah, it really is." Rin added.

"You did what?" Kikyo demanded, standing up. She looked jealous and angry.

"You heard me," Kagome replied, her tone even. "I guess your attempts to spilt us up worked at first. But now, they were all in vain because I have learned to trust Inuyasha more. I love him and he loves me and it's going to be pretty hard to split us up now."

Kikyo just stared, mortified, as Inuyasha came and sat down next to Kagome with his lunch and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Bitch." Kikyo muttered under breath.

Kagome heard it, barely, but ignored it. She instead snuggled up against Inuyasha even more, just to prove how much they loved one another-and to also make Kikyo even more jealous.

Kikyo was seething with anger. Her plan was almost pure perfection! How could it not work? Well, it had worked for a short time, but then, their love must have been too strong to have been torn apart like that. She would just have to think of something much better.

As soon as lunch ended, Kagome and Inuyasha, along with Miroku and Sango and Rin were headed toward their classes, going down the same hallway when a voice rung over the intercoms that were set up around the entire building:

"May I have your attention please?" The principal paused, waiting for people to quiet down. She could hear them in the cafeteria from her office, "Due to the weather, we are ending school early. There will be no school tomorrow. There will be school on Wednesday, however. I repeat, we are ending school early today and there will be no school tomorrow. School will resume like normal on Wednesday."

Stentorian cheering was heard across the entire building as people began to get their things and race out of the building.

Inuyasha smirked and said to his friends, "How about we all crash for some hot chocolate and a movie at my house?"

Everyone agreed with a loud, "Sure!" And followed him out of the building and down the sidewalk. Inuyasha held Kagome close, making sure that she was warm. Miroku also did the same with Sango as more snow poured down continuously.

They finally arrived at his house and he let them in, all of them relieved to have been let into warmness. Inuyasha and Kagome then went into the kitchen and began preparing popcorn and hot chocolate, laughing as he told her some jokes.

Without warning, Sesshomaru came into the kitchen and cleared his throat, causing the two to spin around, startled, and see it was him.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"School was let out early, so we came here. Got a problem with it?" Inuyasha asked rudely, causing Kagome to elbow him in the ribs.

"I was trying to sleep." Sesshomaru replied in his flat tone.

"Well, we're watching a movie-" Inuyasha began, but Kagome interrupted him by saying, "You want to watch it with us?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome like she was nuts. Sesshomaru just nodded and went into the living room. "Are you crazy?" Inuyasha demanded, looking down at Kagome as if she were some kind of deranged lunatic. "We can hardly ever stand to be in the same room together."

Kagome smiled and gave him a small kiss on the lips and said; "Don't worry. You'll be with me and not with him."

Inuyasha smirked and they finished preparing the snacks before heading into the living and popping in the tape. It was just some kind of movie that they had found and agreed to watch. It went on for almost two hours, full of comedy and mushy stuff.

When it _did _end, however, Inuyasha went to check outside and said that the snow did not look too bad and that they could go home if they wanted. If they did not want to, then they could stay at his place. They all decided to stay with him, checking with their parents.

Kagome could not, of course, check with her mother or grandfather because they were not there and were instead gone to her uncle's house.

"Come on, Inuyasha," Miroku shouted, "I'll beat you on the PS2!"

"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that! I'm the PS2 Master!" Inuyasha countered, chasing Miroku up the stairs to his room, where stentorian yells and thumps and bumps were heard as the two fought over the controls and who would get what.

Kagome laughed and shook her head. Sango came up to where she was sitting on the couch and sat down next to her. "I think," She whispered in Kagome's ear, "That Rin and Sesshomaru have hit it off. They've been talking a lot."

Kagome glanced in the direction of the mentioned and grinned. They really did look like they were in deep conversation. "I think you're right," She replied.

Sesshomaru and Rin were oblivious to the fact that their friends were talking about them as they continued to converse. Sango and Kagome were talking about their plans for tomorrow and came to the conclusion that they had nothing planned to do.

"Man!" Inuyasha shouted, "I can't believe you beat me!"

"Well, remember when I injured my ribs in that fight one time?"

"Yeah, and?"

"That's when I practiced, almost all night and day." Miroku said happily, obviously very proud that he was good at something.

"Humph. Whatever." Inuyasha replied glumly. Kagome figured that by now, he had his arms crossed over his chest in annoyance and embarrassment.

"I want a rematch!" Inuyasha cried suddenly, "You only won by a fluke! Let's see what you've got now!"

"All right," Miroku said slowly, "But when I beat you again, don't get angry with me."

"Heh, yeah, right!" Inuyasha shouted. "I'm gonna be the one to watch you writhe in defeat!"

"Ok," Miroku said, as they started up another game. It was probably some kind of wrestling game.

In fact, it turned out to be one. Kagome went upstairs and watched them battle it out in a big ring. "Who's who?" She asked, confused as she seen two big guys beat the hell out of one another.

"That's him," Miroku answered, pointing to a large guy with a mask on, "His name is Kane."

"And that's him," Inuyasha informed her, pointing to his opponent who was taller than the other very tall guy. He wore a hat and a long, leather jacket. "His name is The Undertaker."

"Oh." Came her reply as she watched Undertaker grab Kane by the throat and pick him up before slamming him back down onto the ring. "What move was that?"

"A choke slam. But, I think other people call it 'The Last Ride.'" Miroku answered, quite proud of his character's abilities.

Kagome watched as The Undertaker picked Kane up and turned him upside down and held him against his stomach like that. Undertaker then dropped to his knees, also dropping a defenseless Kane onto his head. "That," Inuyasha said glumly as Miroku won the match with a three count, "Was called 'The Tombstone Pile driver.'"

Kagome laughed and hugged him. She wanted to try it, for some strange reason, so, she said, "Could I play?"

"Sure," Inuyasha said instantly. "You want a girl wrestler, don't you?"

"Of course." Kagome used to love wrestling, and had never heard of Undertaker or Kane, but had not really watched it in the past year. She, however, remembered this female wrestler who had a very awesome attitude. She was like a punk rocker with long red hair and she always wore baggy jeans. They called her 'Lita,' but her real name was Amy Dumas. Kagome knew a lot about her, having read her biography. She had always been her favorite wrestler. (Hehe, mine, too.)

"I want Lita," She said. "Pick her for me, please."

Inuyasha did as she requested and found her, and then picked her. "You need an opponent. Get Sango in here and she could be someone else."

Miroku went and fetched Sango while Inuyasha showed Kagome which buttons were to hit and which were to run or flip or whatever. Miroku came back with Sango and she picked Trish Stratus. They went over the rules for the match and what buttons were which and then, they went at it.

Kagome maneuvered the joystick and the buttons and caused Lita to jump into the air and kick Trish right in the chest, knocking her down. This was, Kagome remembered, called a Drop kick.

Sango made Trish pick Lita up, and then slam her down on her back. This was a Power Bomb.

When Trish went to toss Lita out of the ring, Kagome made Lita counter and tripped Trish. Lita then kicked her in the face and got up onto the ropes. From the top, Lita faced the crowd and did a back flip onto Trish's stomach. This move was famously called The Moonsault.

She covered Trish, One, two, and Trish kicked out. Kagome then made Lita pick Trish up and bent her over. Lita then got Trish's head on her shoulder and dropped, performing the Twist Of Fate. She pinned Trish, One, Two, and Three! Kagome had won.

"Dang," Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango commented in unison.

Kagome just smiled innocently. "Let's play more!"

And that's exactly what they did for about almost two hours. They all got to play against one another and the most frequent winners were Kagome and Miroku. Finally, after deciding that they had played enough, Miroku complained, "I'm tired. See you guys in the morning."

"Me, too." Sango added.

"Yeah." Sesshomaru and Rin blurted at the same time.

"I am, too, I guess." Kagome said.

"Oh, all right." Inuyasha said, "Sesshomaru, you can take your room. Kagome and I have my room while Sango and Miroku have the spare room."

Rin followed Sesshomaru into his room, but no one said anything. Sango and Miroku disappeared into the spare bedroom while Inuyasha and Kagome went into Inuyasha's room and cuddled next to one another on his bed underneath a large blanket.

Inuyasha wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you." He said.

She smiled and snuggled closer to him. "I love you, too."

And, after he fell asleep, Kagome listened to the rhythmic breathing he made and soon, fell into a deep slumber herself.

****

000000000000

How was it everyone? I hope it was enjoyable! Please review and tell me what you thought of it! Thank you so much!


	25. Triple Date

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime. I don't own any songs used in this story, either! Or wrestlers!

You guys have been very great so far. I greatly appreciate it. I would really like to thank you all and please keep it up. You can even email me if you want!

Wow, over two hundred and ten reviews. Keep it coming, guys. Thanks so much!

BeccaPatty: Thanks a lot for all of the ideas for my stories! I owe you so much that it is unbelievable.

Well, no more delays, here it is!

Enjoy and have a lot of laughs, depending on the situation the characters are placed in.

0000000000

25- Triple Date

The next day, Kagome awoke to Inuyasha's soft voice, "Hey, wake up, sleepyhead. The snow's melted a lot."

Kagome blinked her eyes open and looked up into Inuyasha's face. He was still lying next to her on his soft bed, still holding her in a tight, warm embrace. She yawned before asking tiredly, "How long have you been up?"

"For a while, He answered, smiling. "You slept just like a baby."

She rolled her eyes and pushed herself up into a sitting position. He sat up right after her.

"We were all thinking of doing something today," Inuyasha informed her. "I'm not sure, but I'm thinking that it is going to be a triple date."

She turned to look at him, a quizzical look on her face, "A _triple _date? Who else is going?"

"Well," He replied, "Sesshomaru and Rin just happened to get to know each other last night," He paused, but quickly added, "They did not do anything like that. They're dating now, though."

"Oh." Came her reply. "Well, I'd love to go on another date." She hugged him tightly and kissed him quickly before getting up and racing for the bathroom, wanting to get there first.

As she stopped in the doorway, she took in the aroma of eggs, sausage, bacon, and pancakes. She used the bathroom as fast as she possibly could and hurried downstairs so she could eat.

Once there, she saw that Rin and Sesshomaru were making breakfast while Miroku lay on the couch with Sango in his arms. Her mouth was almost watering as she took in all of the delicious scents that swarmed around her, taunting her. Without warning, Inuyasha came up behind her and lifted her up bridal style, causing her to squeal in surprise.

The others glanced at the two lovebirds in curiosity, shook their heads, and then went on about their business.

Inuyasha fell onto the couch, Kagome still in his muscular arms. He tightened his grip on her when she tried to get up, being playful. She giggled when she fell back down on top of him. That's when he started tickling her, causing her to kick and scream and laugh.

Miroku turned the television up in order to hear it, Sango chuckled and rolled her eyes, and Rin and Sesshomaru continued cooking in the kitchen, ignoring them.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome managed to choke out between her laughs, "stop! Please…" She paused, laughing too hard to speak. "Let go!" Her eyes were watering from the intense giggles and he finally stopped, letting her lay against his chest, panting heavily and still sort of laughing, her eyes watering.

"Fagot," Miroku said under his breath, angry that he had missed some kind of commercial about swimsuit models due to Inuyasha's making Kagome laugh. Sango hit him in the back of the head gently, letting him know that it was wrong to be checking out other girls-especially swimsuit models-when they were dating.

He gave her an innocent look and kissed her on the cheek. Suddenly, Rin shouted, "Breakfast is ready! Come and get it!"

Inuyasha leapt up off of the couch, still carrying Kagome, much to her delight. She yelled playfully all the way into the kitchen, smiling, "All right! You can put me down now!"

As soon as he got into the kitchen, he pulled a chair out and set her in it gently before taking the seat next to her. Miroku got the seat next to him and Sango was across from him, next to Rin who was next to Sesshomaru. They ate in silence, occasionally blurting out, "This is good," or "Nice breakfast Sesshomaru and Rin."

Sesshomaru and Rin would mutter, "Thank you," in unison.

After breakfast, Inuyasha loaded the dishwasher and asked everyone if they were sure if they wanted to go on a triple date or not. He said that he was, Kagome said that she was, and so did Miroku, Sango, and Rin. Sesshomaru said, "I don't care," in his toneless voice.

So, they had all agreed on it and were on their way, piling up in Inuyasha's Mustang. Inuyasha drove; Kagome sat in the middle, Sesshomaru up next to Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Miroku in the back seat.

"Where to, guys?" Inuyasha asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"How about the mall?" Sango suggested.

"Nah," The guys chorused, "That's for girls."

"Well," Kagome said defiantly, "You love us, don't you?"

"Of course we do," Inuyasha said, kissing her quickly on the forehead before turning his attention back toward the road, "But we want a place where we can all go."

"The amusement park?" Rin suggested.

"Yeah!" Sango, Miroku, and Kagome cried at once. "Let's go there!"

"Fine," Inuyasha said, "What about you, Sesshomaru?"

"I don't care."

So, Inuyasha drove over to the amusement park and they all got tickets, split up, and agreed to meet by the front entrance by three in order to go get a meal before heading back home. Sango and Miroku went over to the bumper cars while Rin and Sesshomaru headed for a huge roller coaster called, 'The Red Devil.'

Inuyasha and Kagome wanted to start out with something fairly slow. They had, after all, just eaten breakfast. Hand-in-hand, they raced over to the gigantic Ferris wheel that towered above practically everything else.

"I'm glad almost all the snow melted," Kagome said softly, "If it hadn't, this park wouldn't even be here today."

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed. "I'm glad, too."

Finally, they got onto the ride as it slowly went around in order to get everyone on it. As they got higher and high, Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome's face and saw evident fear in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Oh, I'm just afraid of heights." Kagome said, embarrassed. If she was so afraid of heights, why had she gotten on? She got on because she wanted to be with Inuyasha and she also wanted a slow ride, other than the Merry-Go-Round.

"Oh." Came his reply. He took her hand in his and laced their fingers together. "It's all right. There's a very slim chance of this thing coming apart and us falling."

"Yeah, I know." Kagome said, glancing down at the ground, realizing that they were up at the very top. Her grip on Inuyasha's hand tightened, but she did not let her fear show.

He smiled at her and the ride got underway, spinning around faster than what it had been doing. As they rode, they talked about school the next day. Without warning, Inuyasha asked, "Hey, maybe I could stay with you tonight. I mean, you _are _all alone in you house, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah," Kagome answered slowly, "But I've been there alone for almost a week."

"So?" He smirked. "I can still come over, can't I?"

She rolled her eyes, but said, "Yes, you can. We can't stay up too late, though."

"I know." Was all he said before the ride ended and they got off, heading over to the Scrambler. Once that ride was over, they went over to a placer where you have to pop the balloons to get a prize. Inuyasha popped all of them and won a giant white, stuffed teddy bear. He gave it to Kagome and said, "I love you."

She went, "Aw! It's so cute! Thank you, Inuyasha! I love you, too!" And hugged him tightly around the neck.

"You're welcome." He said, putting his arm around her waist as they walked back toward the front entrance. Sango and Miroku were already waiting, Sango holding a little stuffed fox in her hands.

"Where are Rin and Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango pointed to Rin, who was coming toward them, holding a huge stuffed dog. Seeshomaru was following along behind her. Kagome laughed, realizing that every girl had gotten the prize that the guys undoubtedly won for her.

"All right, come on," Inuyasha said and they all climbed into his car once again and they drove off to a nearby McDonalds.

The girls all sat next to each other, eating and talking about different things like when they were going to go to the mall and what they were going to wear for the dance.

The guys were sitting together two tables away, wolfing down their hamburgers and discussing the whole issue of Koga, who had not bothered them lately, surprisingly.

By the time they finished at the amusement park and eating, it was going on five o'clock.

They arrived home at about five fifteen and Inuyasha and Kagome said goodbye to everyone as they went separate ways. Then, Inuyasha went with Kagome over to her house and went inside…

****

0000000000

There you go, everyone! Sorry it was so short, but this chapter was sort of like a filler chapter. Anyway, please review, thank you!


	26. Passionate Night

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime. I don't own any songs used in this story, either! Or wrestlers!

You guys have been very great so far. I greatly appreciate it. I would really like to thank you all and please keep it up. You can even email me if you want!

Wow, over two hundred andforty five reviews. Keep it coming, guys. Thanks so much!

KaKite- I am terribly sorry about the "Fagot" remark in the last chapter. Please do not be upset with me and I would really like it if you continue to read this story. But, there was no way for me to replace that remark due to having lost the entire chapter on my computer. I hope you understand. And if you do not continue reading, I will understand and not resent you. Again, I apologize.

BeccaPatty: Thanks a lot for all of the ideas for my stories! I owe you so much that it is unbelievable.

Well, no more delays, here it is! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON!

Enjoy and have a lot of laughs, depending on the situation the characters are placed in.

0000000000

26- Passionate Night

It was getting dark outside, the sun having gone down halfway. Inside of Kagome's house, almost all of the rooms were dark, other then the living room. The television was on the weather channel, showing that all of the snowstorms were gone for the time being.

Kagome was lying against Inuyasha's chest, his breathing causing her to go up and down gently. He was warm, keeping her chilled body warm as well. Her house was quite chilly.

Time was ticking away, but it seemed to pass slowly for the two, as they lay there like that, almost unmoving. They were just pleased by one another's presence and embrace.

Kagome shivered suddenly from chills that ran down her spine. Inuyasha noticed and sat up, causing her to sit up as well. "Are you cold?"

"A little." She admitted.

"Come on, we can go to your room with a blanket." Inuyasha suggested, standing up, also picking her up. She squeaked, flustered at his sudden action, but let him haul her up to her room and unmake the bed and lay her under the covers. He crawled underneath the covers with her and they hugged one another tightly.

Silence rang in their ears and the tick, tock of the clock was beginning to get annoying. Inuyasha then asked without warning, "Kagome, do you really love me?"

Kagome was taken aback by his question and looked up at his solemn face in befuddlement. "Of course I do," She answered truthfully. She really did love him. She wanted to be connected to him by mind, body, and soul. But, she realized that she was only connected to him by mind and maybe by soul. But by body? No way.

Inuyasha turned his gaze down to her, "You really do?"

"Of course."

"But…why?"

"I-I don't understand…" Kagome was puzzled. Her quizzical look told him that.

"I mean, I was just trying to date you for my reputation as a player." Inuyasha explained, "And you seemed intent on staying away from me, but now…I don't know…"

"I saw who you really are underneath all of those lies and tricks. I fell in love with that person, too." Kagome murmured. "But what about you? Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do, Kagome," Inuyasha said, sitting up. She sat up as well, the cold forgotten in the depth of their conversation.

"Why? Why do you love me? I was cruel to you and stuff…" Kagome suddenly felt ashamed of her actions from the past. She had called him terrible names, hit him, and told him to drop dead. And yet, here she was now, smooching all over him with him hugging all over her.

"I saw a different side of you, too." Inuyasha said, "You began showing it more often, being nice and caring, but fiery. I fell in love with that person. It was like we both had up a brick wall that crumbled after a while and we saw who we really were, you know?"

"Yeah," Kagome said, getting mesmerized by his deep, violet colored eyes. "I know what you mean. But, in a way…I feel as though I'm still not yours. Like someone else out there has already claimed me or something and you're too late…"

"If you're talking about Koga, then you've got this all wrong." Inuyasha said heatedly. "You don't belong to him."

"I know I don't belong to him," Kagome replied, "I just feel…I don't know how to describe it. Something is missing in our relationship, I guess."

He did not respond right away. Instead, he looked at her for a moment, obviously pondering. But, her next words snapped him out of his daze.

"Inuyasha…I want you to make me yours…officially. Take me, please."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He felt as though he would pass out. Those words sent a chill right through his entire body, made him feel weak and almost defenseless. She wanted him to take her, make her, his completely by body, mind, and soul.

He reached out and took the sides of her face in his hands and captured her lips in a passionate kiss that lasted for a few moments before the lack of oxygen hit. They separated and gazed into one another's gaze, chocolate meeting violet.

"Please," She murmured again.

He instantly went forward and began assaulting her neck, reaching to unzip her pants with his shaky hands. He slid the jeans down her legs and tossed them onto the floor somewhere. They both then got up onto their knees on the bed and were kissing again.

He pulled her shirt off, after pausing with their lip locking, noticing that she was just a tiny bit nervous. He put his hands on her shoulders and saw that goose bumps appeared on her silky skin. She tugged at his baggy shirt, begging him to pull it off. He did so and carelessly threw the garment somewhere on the floor. She wanted to admire his muscular chest, but he had to have her lips again.

While he kissed her, he unhooked the bra and jerked it off, throwing it over his shoulder, not caring where it went. He went down her neck, spreading kisses. When he reached her breasts and caught one in his mouth, Kagome let a small moan escape her lips. The soft mew was music to Inuyasha's ears. Who knew that one quiet noise was more erotic than a touch?

He stopped what he was doing and placed his now lightly sweaty forehead against her. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive." She answered shortly and confidently. She wanted to do this, she was sure.

He kissed her on the lips and got up, pulling off his baggy jeans and boxers. Kagome blushed at the sight, never having seen anything like that before. She quickly removed her underwear, wanting to give her something to do while he climbed back onto the bed before getting onto her.

"You nervous?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"A little." She confessed. Her heart felt as though it would beat its way through her now bare chest. She could tell that he was nervous, as well, and that fact seemed to help her a little.

"Don't worry." He assured her and himself. "I'll try my best not to hurt you. If I do, I'm sorry."

"I know." She said, her breathing now quickening from nervous tension.

He positioned himself between her legs and waited for her nod. It came after a moment's hesitation and he closed his eyes and thrust into her, causing her to shriek in pain. He kissed her on the lips as if to lessen her pain and to also quiet her down. Any neighbors might have heard that and could have possibly thought that she was being murdered.

He slid out slowly, then in, then out. He was doing his very best not to hurt her at all, but, after a while, her pain started to subside and was replaced by a sensation that could not be described. She was moving underneath him now, her breathing faster. So, he picked up his pace, all the while lavishing her breasts.

She moaned and tossed her head back. He began assaulting her neck again, leaving small, painless marks.

Their orgasms struck almost at the same moment and Inuyasha's arms were shaking terribly from trying to support himself. He lay down next to Kagome, who was panting heavily.

She wrapped her arm across his stomach, trying to catch her breath. He put his arm around her shoulders. "I love you…" She said tiredly.

"I love you, too." He replied. "Kagome?"

"Hmm?" She opened one eye and looked at him.

"I guess you're not cold anymore." He said, causing her to laugh before they both cuddled up together and went to sleep…

****

0000000000

There you go, people! How was it? I am not good with lemons, so work with me, here. Thanks for reading and now, please review!


	27. Is Naraku a Stalker?

****

Broken Hearts

__

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime. I don't own any songs used in this story, either! Or wrestlers!

You guys have been very great so far. I greatly appreciate it. I would really like to thank you all and please keep it up. You can even email me if you want!

Wow, over two hundred and seventy five reviews. Keep it coming, guys. Thanks so much!

BeccaPatty: Thanks a lot for all of the ideas for my stories! I owe you so much that it is unbelievable. Please, everyone read her stories! They are awesome!

Well, no more delays, here it is!

Enjoy and have a lot of laughs, depending on the situation the characters are placed in.

0000000000

27- Is Naraku A Stalker?

__

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The annoying sound of the alarm clock awoke the two occupants of the large bed in the middle of a girl's room. Kagome yawned as she popped up from beneath the covers, tiredly. The only reason she got up was because the fact that she had to go to school had sunk in. Groaning, she got onto her knees on the bed, still nude, and began to shake Inuyasha gently, saying, "Come on. Get up. We've got to go to school."

Inuyasha seemed to be asleep still and she peered into his face curiously. "Inuyasha?" She asked, her voice soft and low.

He suddenly reached out and seized her by her upper arms and jerked her down gently, startling her, causing her to squeak in surprise. He brought her lips down onto his and kissed her for a moment before releasing her and saying, "Good morning."

She laughed, "Good morning to you, too." She went to get up, but he held her wrist.

"Oh, no," He said playfully, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Come on, we've got to get ready and go to school. An education is important, you know." Kagome replied, giggling when he sat up and kissed her on the forehead. After the night before, she felt his. She knew that she _was _his. No one would ever take her away and she knew that. And he was also hers. After a night like they had had, why would he not be hers? She had given herself up to him, and he had done the same.

He got up and got dressed. She had already gotten her clothes on for school and was downstairs, getting something to eat for the two of them. He came down a short time afterward and they ate their breakfast quickly, while also listening to important news headlines on television. After eating, Kagome cut the T.V. off and gathered her things for school. Inuyasha had to run to his house and get them, but it only took a second and he emerged.

They walked to school together through the chilly, foggy air, Inuyasha with his arm around Kagome's waist and Kagome leaning against his chest. Arriving at school, they seen students spilling into the building, among them were Sango and Miroku. Sango saw them coming and shouted, waving, "Hey!"

"Oh, hey, guys!" Kagome called as all four of them met up with one another.

Sango shivered as people breezed past them into the school. "I don't know about you guys," She commented, "But I am cold!"

They laughed and decided to go inside. When they did, Sango and Kagome stood in the hallway and talked. Miroku and Inuyasha had gone over to talk with some of their other friends. When Sango noticed the light marks on Kagome's neck, she demanded, "What happened to your neck?"

Kagome blushed and went, "Shut up!"

Sango's eyes went wide and she managed to stutter, "Did you…and Inuyasha…last night?"

Kagome turned as red as a tomato and said, quietly, "Yeah."

"But, aren't you worried about…well, I mean…Oh, My God…" Sango could not seem to be able to find the correct words for her sentence. "I can't believe it…"

Kagome laughed, "Neither can I, actually. Come on, let's get to class."

The two girls had not noticed that Naraku had been standing nearby. Not very close to them, but near enough to hear their conversation and he was able understand the topic. He clenched his fists in anger and pushed himself off of his locker and went off to class, very, very acrimonious.

**__**

0000000000

Lunchtime, a time that many students love and cherish. It is a time when they can socialize with their friends, sometimes do extra homework or finish whatever work they had not done, or a time when they can simply be alone. This was a time for Kagome to be with the one person she truly loved: Inuyasha. It was also a time for her to talk to her friends.

Kikyo, however, was not one of her friends. And, fortunately, Kikyo was not sitting with them. Instead, she was sitting with Kagura and Sotan and Kanna and some other girls who, obviously, did not like Kagome, but adored Inuyasha, Naraku, or Hiten.

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, like normal. Miroku sat beside of Sango, who was beside of Kagome and Rin sat next to him. Shiori sat next to Rin. These were, of course, their normal seats, minus Kikyo.

As Kagome finished munching on some chips, she glanced up and seen that, over at the table with Kikyo and her group of whores, sat Naraku. He was looking directly at her, almost as if he were staring into the depths of her soul. His piercing eyes held lust and desire. And was that jealousy? Was he jealous of Inuyasha? Did he want her? Did he want her body like he had wanted many other girls?

She gulped down what she had been chewing, suddenly not hungry anymore. Inuyasha looked as her curiously. "Are you all right?"

Kagome nodded, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not hungry, is all."

"Oh." Came his reply.

Kagome noticed that Sango was looking at her and stifling a laugh. Finally, after witnessing this happen on more then one occasion, Kagome demanded, "And what is so funny?"

Sango let her laugh out and caught her breath before saying, "It's what you told me earlier."

Kagome's face turned red again. Great, here it came…the talking and questions.

"What did she tell you, Sango?" Miroku wanted to know, looking at his girlfriend wonderingly.

"Yeah," Rin piped up, "What did she tell you?"

"I wonder," Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear, his eyes narrowed, "What is it, exactly, that you told Sango?"

Kagome laughed nervously and looked down at her hands in her lap. "It's nothing." She said to all of the people at the table around her. "Believe me. It's something personal."

Shiori gasped, but kept her voice low when she spoke, "Did you two…?"

Kagome groaned and dropped her head. Somehow, despite the situation, she managed to laugh a little. These people were her friends and she could trust them to not tell anyone.

Rin and Miroku were wide eyed and were talking fast, low, and in unison, "You two really did…that? Oh, My God, Kagome…Inuyasha…Do you know what could happen?"

"Yes, we do." Inuyasha said, as Rin, Shirori, and Miroku eyeballed him and Kagome.

"And we can handle it." Kagome added, leaning against Inuyasha. "So, don't worry about us."

Lunch came to an end, unfortunately, and Kagome and Inuyasha headed toward their last class. On the way there, Kagome saw Naraku standing in front of the door to his class, glaring at her, the same emotion in his eyes that had been there during lunch. Kagome managed to keep herself from looking into his endless eyes, but it was hard not to. It was as if they were magnets. She looked up once more to see him with the same expression on his face, the same lust in his eyes. She turned away and followed after Inuyasha into their last class.

When school ended, Inuyasha and Kagome both raced out of the building as fast as possible, holding hands. As they were walking, Kagome just happened to look behind her and see Naraku. He was glaring at Inuyasha with a murderous expression on his face, but, when he caught sight of Kagome looking at him, he gazed at her with desire in his eyes.

She gulped and turned back around and acted as if nothing was wrong. Was he following her like some whacked out psycho? Her heart was in her throat and felt like it was trying to leap out of her mouth. She felt a little more comfortable when she turned and seen that he had disappeared.

Inuyasha stopped at Kagome's sidewalk and kissed her. When they pulled apart, he said, "I've gotta go and do a truckload of homework."

She laughed, "Me, too. Bye."

"See you tomorrow." Inuyasha turned and ran home.

Kagome sighed, turned and went up to her door and unlocked it and went inside, locking it back.

Outside, Naraku was seething with rage. He had followed the two and had watched as they shared a kiss. He growled in frustration as he headed home, unsure of what to do to get the bastard Inuyasha away from Kagome.

He'd figure something out eventually, he knew. It was all in a matter of time…

**__**

0000000000

There you go! Sorry it was so short, everyone. I'm glad you're all enjoying this story so far. I'm trying my best to please everyone. So, thanks for reading and all of the reviews so far. Now, be so kind as to review!


	28. Author's Note

****

Broken Hearts

Don't own Inuyasha!

0000000000

Author's Note

I'm sorry everyone, but, I will not be able to update for a while. One of my friends died in a tragic car accident on St. Patrick's Day. School had been scheduled to go on time instead of having a two-hour delay. The roads were a total mess. They were covered in slush, snow, and ice. At about 7:00, Heather, my friend, and her brother were riding down the road, heading to school. Their car slid into another car, killing Heather. Her brother was released from the hospital today, thank God.

Again, I apologize for not being able to update. I am still feeling terribly sad about her loss. I will try to update by at least Monday. If I update even earlier, then, hooray!

Sorry to all of you who thought that this was a chapter!

Please, stay tuned for my next chapter. I can't wait until then because I get to read everyone's great reviews and I get to entertain you with my writing.

Sincerely,

InuKag1324

A.K.A Jessie


	29. The Dance

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime. I don't own any songs used in this story, either!

You guys have been very great so far. I greatly appreciate it. I would really like to thank you all and please keep it up. You can even email me if you want!

Wow, over three hundred reviews. Keep it coming, guys. Thanks so much!

I would like to thank you all for being so patient with my coping over Heather's loss. I greatly appreciate it, you guys are wonderfuleach and every one of you. Now, since I am feeling a lot better, I think I will update. Thanks so much!

BeccaPatty: Thanks a lot for all of the ideas for my stories! I owe you so much that it is unbelievable. Please, everyone read her stories! They are awesome!

Well, no more delays, here it is!

Enjoy and have a lot of laughs, depending on the situation the characters are placed in.

0000000000

29- The Dance

Friday. The long awaited day for many of the students at Kagome's high school had arrived. Kagome was so happy that she practically sang, as she got ready for school that morning, combing her hair thoroughly and making sure that her clothes were not wrinkled too much. She put on a locket necklace that her mother had given her when she was younger. It had a picture of both her and Inuyasha in it.

She finished getting ready and had just picked up her belonging when the doorbell rang. She went and answered it to find Inuyasha. He grinned down at her and said, "You ready to go? Damn, you look good today. Then again, you look good every day."

She blushed and closed and locked the door behind them as they left. The air was not as cold as it usually had been. "Thank you," She said.

He kissed her on the forehead, "You're welcome."

When they arrived at school, Sango and Miroku and Rin raced over to join them. Shiori even came over, as well. The girls told the guys that they had some talking to do about the dance and that they would see them later. Miroku and Inuyasha simply shrugged and left. They went over to talk with someone else.

"How are we going to do this?" Sango asked.

"I don't know," Kagome answered.

"I know!" Shiori exclaimed, "How about we all go to Kagome's house after school and, I don't know, get ready there?"

"Hey, I like that." Rin commented.

"I guess we could do that," Kagome said slowly and thoughtfully. "My mom isn't home, anyway."

"Could we also spend the night?" Sango asked, causing the other girls to beg as well. "We could have an all girls sleepover or something."

"Well…" Kagome sighed, her face showing uncertainty.

"Pleassseee?" Sango, Rin, and Shiori begged in unison.

Kagome laughed, "I guess so," She finally answered. "But you have to leave in the morning just in case my mom comes back. I don't know when she's coming back."

"Hooray!" Her three friends shouted in unison.

Kagome rolled her chocolate eyes and said, "We've gotta go. Come on." With that, they all split up and went to their classes.

****

0000000000

Kagome's day was going by surprisingly fast. She understood everything in her first classes, was not pushed around by anyone, and, she found that Naraku was not looking at her as much as he had been for the past two days. Or maybe he was waiting until she was not looking at him to give her lustful looks?

Lunchtime arrived and Kagome got her lunch and sat down at her usual spot at the usual table. Inuyasha sat down next to her and they began talking and eating. Pretty soon afterward, Sango and Miroku, Rin and Shiori arrived and they all started discussing the dance and what they would do over the weekend.

"We're going to Kagome's house for a sleepover," Rin said to Inuyasha, who looked down at Kagome quizzically.

"Oh, I see," He said, mock anger, "Invite them and not me."

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "You can come, too." And looked at the other girls.

"Can I come?" Miroku inquired, looking at the young girl with bright eyes. "Please? I don't want to be alone tonight!"

Kagome laughed, "Fine, you can come. But, you're sleeping with Sango."

"What happened to an _all girls' _night?" Rin wanted to know, looking at Kagome from where she sat, munching on chips. "That's what we agreed to, right?"

Kagome frowned, "You're not mad about these two clowns spending the night, are you, Rin? I mean they're totally harmless." She laughed at her little joke.

Rin smiled brightly, "Nah, I'm not mad."

Grinning, Kagome went on and began conversing with her friends. Had she not been conversing, she would have noticed Kikyo whispering something to her posse of whores. And, had she not been talking, she would have noticed that Naraku was continuing with his lustful and desirable looks.

****

0000000000

"Finally!" Kagome breathed in relief. School was over and she, along with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Rin were heading toward her house to prepare for the dance that was soon to come with in a matter of an hour. "I thought school would never end!"

"I know," Sango agreed. She was walking behind her friend, holding Miroku's hand. Rin was lagging in the back while Inuyasha and Kagome took the front, holding onto one another as if they could not be separated.

Once they arrived at Kagome's home, she unlocked the door and let them all in while she and the girls raced up to the room to get ready. A little over a half an hour later, they emerged from upstairs.

Sango wore a pink tube-top, her outfit complete with earrings and light pink eye shadow. Her blue jeans were very tight, exposing her rear end.

Rin wore a blue tank top with dangling earrings and blush and silvery eye shadow. Her jeans were a little loose.

Kagome were a green sleeveless shirt that had a string that wrapped around her neck. Her jeans were baggy and had holes in the knees. She wore no eye shadow, only a little blush and hoop earrings.

The two guys sat on the couch as they girls came in and asked in unison, "What do you boys think?"

The guys' mouths dropped open in awe as they gawked up at the three girls who were modeling for them. Kagome laughed, "I think they like it, don't you girls think so?"

"I do." Sango said.

"Yep. They definitely do." Rin added.

Looking at her watch, Kagome said, "Come on, guys, we have to go." She then grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and dragged him up from the couch and outside, where the others joined them. Kagome locked the door and they left, proceeding toward the school to attend the dance.

Once there, they saw how awesome it seemed. The loud music pulsated throughout the gymnasium where the dancing floor was. You could get snacks and drinks from the cafeteria. There were bright disco lights that shimmered and rotated around, filling the gym with rainbow lights. The DJ was playing the music and taking requests, stopping every now and then to say something into a microphone.

Kagome and Sango and Rin went out into the crowd and began dancing, their bodies twisting with the beat of the song. Inuyasha and Miroku watched from a short distance away as the girls swung their hips to and fro. Inuyasha felt himself getting excited as he watched Kagome's curvy body dancing to the song. He wanted to hold her again like he had that night when he claimed her as his. He remained where he was, however, and watched as they finished dancing when the song ended.

Kagome walked over to him and sat down beside him, panting from having dancing so hard. Sango had sat with Miroku and Rin just sort of kept her distance. This was their dance, she knew. Even though she and Sesshomaru were very tight with one another now, she felt a little lonely. Maybe it was because Sesshomaru no longer went to school, so he could not attend the dance.

A slow song came on suddenly, filling the entire gym as the bass boomed. Kagome's eyes brightened and she grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him out onto the dance floor in the back of the gym so they could avoid the crowd. This was her first slow dance and she wanted it to be perfect.

And perfect it was. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and she held hers around his neck. They danced slowly, both feeling awkward due to never having ever done that before.

"This feels weird," Inuyasha finally admitted, his face a little red. It was a good thing that it was dark in the gym, other than the disco lights, or else Kagome would have seen him blushing. "This is my first slow dance."

Kagome smiled kindly and understandingly, "Mine, too."

Inuyasha looked shocked. Kagome was so beautiful and she could have any person that she desired. She was so nice and sweet. Why had she not had anyone else other than himself? Well, she had had Koga, but he dumped her because of a stupid accusation that he had in his mind.

Maybe she had not had anyone because she did not want anyone. Who knew?

The song came to an end and Inuyasha sat down on one of the bleachers that they had set up in the gym. "I'm going to get something to drink. I think Sango and the others are in there, too. Be right back." And with that, she turned and left the gym.

Not too far off, Kikyo whispered something to Kagura, Kanna, and some of her other friends. They nodded and followed her as she got up and walked over to an unsuspecting Inuyasha.

They sat on all sides of him, behind him, as well. He chose to ignore their presence and wait for Kagome.

As soon as Kikyo saw Kagome coming into the gym, she flung her arms around Inuyasha, her friends following her actions. "Oh, Inuyasha, I can't believe that you dumped Kagome just to come for me and my friends!" She gushed, very loudly. So loud that, even before Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, she had heard it. After hearing his name and hers, she looked up and seen many girls hugging all over Inuyasha. They were massaging his chest, rubbing his legs and holding his hands. And Inuyasha just sat there, allowing them to touch him!

Her heart shattered and tears stung her eyes. She tried to keep them from falling and remain strong, but they dripped down her cheeks, anyway. She wanted to scream, but her voice would not work. She continued to watch, unable to run back to Sango and the others for comfort. Kikyo ran her hands down his back and wrapped them around his waist, massaging his chest.

Kagome gulped back a sob and felt more tears stream down her face. Finally, she managed to scream, "I see how you want to be now, Inuyasha! You only wanted what I had, you player!" She shouted so loud that it caught the attention of some other dancers, who looked over at the shouting girl curiously.

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and looked up at her, astonished. "No, Kagome, it's not-"

She cut him off, "Just shut up! I don't want to talk to you ever again!" She had no idea where these words were coming from, but they kept flowing freely from her mouth, just as her tears did.

After yelling that, Kagome turned and raced away through one of the doors that were in the gym that led outside. Once outside in the cold, night air, Kagome ran as fast as she could toward home. He had tricked her twice already and the first time he had claimed that he was set up. But now, she was not going to fall for any more of his tricks. She was sick of being hurt and only longed to be alone.

Inuyasha watched on in surprise as the girl he loved fled from the school. He was getting curious glanced from other people, but the music played on and they went on about their business. He shoved Kikyo and her friends off of him and cussed them out before heading to the cafeteria to tell the others that Kagome was not going to have a sleep over that night.

Naraku, who had been watching the entire scene play out before him, smiled deviously. He watched as Inuyasha left Kikyo and her friends pouting on the bleachers. Then, he made his way out of a different door. He had something much better to do…

****

0000000000

There you go, everyone! I hope it was long enough and I hope you enjoyed it. Once again, thanks for waiting on me to get over Heather's death. I greatly appreciate it! Please review!


	30. A Nightmare

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime. I don't own any songs used in this story, either!

You guys have been very great so far. I greatly appreciate it. I would really like to thank you all and please keep it up. You can even email me if you want!

Wow, over three hundred and twenty reviews. Keep it coming, guys. Thanks so much!

BeccaPatty: Thanks a lot for all of the ideas for my stories! I owe you so much that it is unbelievable. Please, everyone read her stories! They are awesome!

Well, no more delays, here it is!

Enjoy and have a lot of laughs, depending on the situation the characters are placed in.

0000000000

30- A Nightmare

The night air was very cold and Kagome's breath was coming out in large tufts that floated up towards the sky before disappearing. She had stopped running and was just walking slowly, trying to stop her crying. She glanced up at the sky and seen the shimmering stars that seemed to forever blink at her.

She sniffled pitifully and wiped the rest of her tears away only to have more drip from her watery, red eyes when she thought about the image of Inuyasha and Kikyo and all of her whores.

She knew now that it could have been another one of those tricks. But, having realized it too late, she felt stupid and did not want to return to the school and look like an idiot, apologizing to Inuyasha for jumping to conclusions.

Instead, she just decided to go home and rest. Maybe the next day would be much better for her and she could hear Inuyasha's explanation and tell him that she figured that it was a trick, but felt too stupid to go back to him.

She sighed and pulled her large jacket over her shoulders tighter in order to conserve the heat she had; she still had a long ways home.

She came to an intersection near her home and saw a large house on her right. It was tall, beige, and looked to have about four bedrooms or more. She admired it for a moment, and then began to continue her journey home.

Just as she was about to step off of the intersection, someone grabbed her from behind, tying a piece fabric into her mouth and around her head so she could not scream, holding her arms behind her so she could not try to slap or escape.

Her first reaction was to scream, but all that came out was a muffled, "Help me!" She tried to jerk her arms free, but could not do so and was restrained tighter. To her surprise, she felt her wrists being bound together behind her back.

She was tripped suddenly and a jacket or something similar to it tied her feet together. She tried to wriggle free, but only managed to roll over from lying on her stomach to on her back. The person she saw made her feel sick.

Naraku grinned down at her before hoisting her up and tossing her over his shoulder as if she were some sort of luggage. She realized, with horror, that he was taking her inside of the large, beige house…

****

0000000000

"What happened?" Sango wanted to know. She had just found out from Inuyasha that Kagome was not going to have a sleepover. "Is she all right? Where is she?"

Inuyasha sighed. He was sitting across the table from Sango, Rin, and Miroku in the cafeteria. "Kagome came in here, right?"

Sango nodded slightly. "Yeah…" Her voice was distant and shaky.

"While she was gone, I was sitting on the bleachers and Kikyo and her little group of whores came over. They freaking surrounded me and as soon as Kagome came back, they were all over me, rubbing my back and chest, hugging me. Kikyo said something like, 'Oh, Inuyasha! I can't believe that you dumped Kagome to come with me and my friends!'"

Inuyasha clenched his fists in anger and punched the table. "I had been too shocked to do anything! I mean it's not everyday that a bunch of girls comes up to you and massages your abs!"

"Yeah, I can sympathize with you there," Miroku said softly. "Where did she go after that?"

"She ran out of the damn school. I know that she went home, so I didn't mess with her. She'll need a little time to cool down. I'll go to her house tomorrow." Inuyasha answered, his fists still clenched.

"I'll go with you," Sango informed him. "It's not like she'll listen to just you without someone else there, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Inuyasha admitted. His throat was dry, so he asked, "I'm getting a drink. Anyone else want one?"

Sango said yes, but Rin and Miroku did not. After getting the drinks, they sat and chatted a little bit; totally oblivious to the danger that Kagome was in…

****

0000000000

Kagome was thrown onto a bed in one of the upstairs bedrooms. She landed on her stomach and bounced a little from the impact. She felt somewhat relieved when her arms and legs were untied. Once they were untied, she instantly reached up and undone the mouth tie and threw it at Naraku. He caught it and tossed it uncaringly to the floor.

He then climbed onto the bed that was surround by two walls. The only way off of the bed was to climb off of the foot of it, over the board that was there. Kagome backed up as far as she could to the headboard, her heart racing, her eyes holding fear. When Naraku was only a few inches away from her, she slapped him and cried, "Get away from me!"

He was stunned only for a moment. After the shock of getting slapped, he shot his hand out and seized a handful of her hair and snarled, "All right, bitch. If you don't cooperate, I'll kill you and your family and your friends. You understand?"

Kagome did not move or answer. She even held her breath, unsure of what to do.

"I said," Naraku shouted impatiently, "do you understand?"

Kagome nodded meekly, not sure what she getting herself into, but all was answered when he released her, reached under the bed and pulled out four pieces of rope. He bound her hands to the top of the bed, having a little struggle for she kicked and tried to keep him from doing what he was trying to do. Next came her legs and when she kicked him once in the head, then once in the nuts, and once in the stomach with her right leg, he jerked out a knife and plunged it into her thigh.

She shrieked in pain and watched as blood seeped from her new wound when he removed the knife. Without any trouble, Naraku tied her legs to the bed. After that, he suddenly ripped her shirt off and slung it to the floor, next was her pants. He ripped them off, not paying any heed to her wound. This hurt Kagome really badly and she winced, trying not to scream anymore. She did not want him to get angry with her for screaming.

Kagome was completely nude and Naraku was so excited and he shed himself of his own clothes quickly, not wanting to waste time.

He reached out and seized Kagome's left breast fiercely, not caring if it hurt her or not. Kagome knew that bruises would form later on. He took the other breast in his mouth as he massaged the other with his hand.

Kagome winced in pain as he crawled on top of her, crushing her new wound, not to mention her as well.

He trailed kisses down her stomach and then back up to her neck. He wanted to have her right then. He did not care about anything else. He just had to have this girl.

Without warning, he thrust into her hard, not even waiting to see if she had been ready or if she could fit him. He did not even wait for her to get use to having him inside of her. He just continued on, each time harder and faster than the last.

The pain almost sent Kagome into shock. It was nothing like when she and Inuyasha had done it. That time, Kagome had felt immense pleasure. This time, she only felt pain. She was also bleeding profusely down there.

Naraku was on cloud nine. Now, he could finally teach her a lesson. No one should ever turn him down just to have sex with some other bastard. He went on faster and faster, Kagome had already passed out from loss of blood. Finally, he emptied himself inside of her and fell over on her other side, panting. Before long, he fell asleep.

****

0000000000

The dance had finally come to an end and Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Rin were walking home silently. They reached a beige house on the corner and Miroku asked, curiously, breaking the ice around the group, "Isn't that Naraku's house?"

Rin looked at it for a moment thoughtfully and answered, "Yeah, I think it is."

Inuyasha scoffed, "That stupid bastard gets to live in a house like that? Not really fair if you ask me."

"I know," Sango agreed, laughing a little.

"Come on," Inuyasha said, "Let's get home. It's getting late and I need to get some sleep. I'm going to go see Kagome tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," Miroku said, wrapping his arm around Sango's waist. They all left the intersection, leaving the big beige house behind. And also leaving Kagome behind in the clutches of Naraku…

****

0000000000

How was it everyone? I hope you enjoyed it! Don't worry it gets better! Sorry it was so short and I have no idea when I'll be able to update. Thanks for waiting, now please review.


	31. Leaving and Being Found

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime. I don't own any songs used in this story, either!

You guys have been very great so far. I greatly appreciate it. I would really like to thank you all and please keep it up. You can even email me if you want! I don't care.

Wow, over three hundred and thirty reviews. Keep it coming, guys. Thanks so much!

BeccaPatty: Thanks a lot for all of the ideas for my stories! I owe you so much that it is unbelievable. Please, everyone read her stories! They are awesome!

Well, no more delays, here it is!

Enjoy and have a lot of laughs, depending on the situation the characters are placed in.

0000000000

31- Leaving and Being Found

Sunlight was seeping through the half-opened shades and right into Kagome's eyes, blinding her temporarily and causing her to sit up quickly, wincing as tremendous pain shot up through her leg. She kept herself from screaming, however, by placing a shaky hand over her mouth.

She remembered what Naraku had told her that morning after he had slapped her around a little the night before, "I'm going out with some of my friends. If you leave and tell anyone, I'll kill everyone close to you, understand?"

Kagome shuddered at the thought. She had been there for two days and in those two days she acquired more injuries such as a bruised cheek, a bunch of scrapes and scratches, and perhaps a cracked rib. And she had also been raped at least three times.

She pushed her tired, injured body up from the bed, stumbling a bit on her wounded leg, wincing in pain from her ribs. She found the remnants of her clothes and managed to slip them on, noticing that her leg was still bleeding pretty badly. That bastard Naraku had not even offered to help bandage her leg up.

She stumbled into his closet and grabbed a shirt and tied it around her bleeding thigh tightly, crying out as pain seared throughout her. Once she had managed to stop the bleeding, she found another shirt and tied it around her ribs for assistance. She then went into the bathroom and washed her face as best she could and ran her fingers through her knotty, dirty hair carelessly, wondering if anyone knew that she had been missing ever since the dance. Since it was Sunday, and Inuyasha was probably going to go over to her house, they were probably already searching for her.

_Oh, no, _Kagome thought helplessly, turning and heading for the door as quickly as she could:_ please don't let my mom know. I hope she hasn't found out that I've been missing._

She went to the front door, opened it and walked out into the freezing air, leaving it open to anyone who wanted to come inside; she did not care. Besides, it was payback for everything Naraku had done to her in those two days.

She stumbled down the steps and onto the sidewalk, pain coursing through her leg and ribs with every step. She wanted someone to see her, ask her if she was all right. She saw no one on the streets, however. Maybe because everyone was at church, who knew?

Kagome crossed the intersection and stumbled over a whole in the sidewalk. She almost fell, but grabbed the street sign for balance. She glanced down at her thigh to see how the bandage had been holding up and found that it was not holding in anything at all. Blood dripped down her ripped jeans, leaving blood colored streaks and spots. She also left behind a trail, splattered on the sidewalk.

She felt like some kind of wounded animal that was running from a predator, leaving behind a trail for its killer to follow.

She was hungry and thirsty also. She was exhausted and only wanted to eat and go to sleep. But she had to make it home first. She was not sure if she was going to be able to do that without fainting. That ass-hole had not even given her anything to eat. She was lucky that she had eaten a big lunch on Friday before the dance and then she ate quite a lot at the dance before going into the gym and finding Inuyasha with Kikyo and her whores.

Inuyasha…now, all she wanted was to be with him, hold him, and beg him to forgive her. She wanted him to kick Naraku's ass for everything that he had done to her. But, she did not want to tell him. She did not want to tell anyone of the dark secret that haunted her constantly.

As she went around another corner, Kagome seen a familiar car coming towards her, slowly at first, but then faster until it skidded to a halt in front of her on the side of the street. Miroku practically fell out of his own car just to get to her. He shouted, "Kagome! Kagome, are you all right? You're bleeding! What happened?" He took a hold of her shoulders with his hands and looked into her dazed, brown eyes, "Kagome? Talk to me!"

"I…I…" She could not find her voice. She was so glad that someone she knew and could rely on had found her. "I was…I…"

He steered her toward the passenger side of his car and helped her up into it, trying his very best not to hurt her anymore than what she already was. She winced a few times, but did not cry out. Once she was secure in the car, Miroku raced around to the other side and climbed in and pulled away and drove toward her house. "What happened? Where do you want to go?"

"M-my house, please," Kagome stammered, her voice a little shaky, "I want to go home…"

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital and get that checked out?" Miroku asked with concern etched in his soft voice as he looked at her bloody jeans, "That looks pretty bad, and I haven't even seen the wound, just the blood."

"I'm positive." She murmured weakly, "I'm hungry and thirsty…and I want to sleep…"

He took a deep breath and seen her shivering. He instantly turned on the heat to keep her warm; he could not afford to let his best friend's girlfriend die, now could he? "Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked politely.

"I-I…I was on my way home from the dance…Naraku grabbed me and took me into his house and he…and he…" She began to cry and she threw her hands up to cover her face. Her shoulders were shaking with each sob.

"He raped you?" Miroku wanted to know to make sure he had it all correct. When she nodded, his hands tightened on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white.

"Please…" She begged pitifully, "Don't tell anyone. I'll tell them when I'm ready, but don't let anyone know what happened!"

He looked at her pale, bloody, frightened form and thought for a moment, but decided to go with her judgment and said, "All right. I will not tell anyone, I promise. But, I am coming with you to your house and making sure that you get that cleaned and bandaged, ok?"

"Ok." She said meekly.

He realized that she was only afraid because she was injured. Normally, she probably would've shrugged this situation off and tried to be strong. But, since she was injured and pretty much helpless, she was afraid that someonenamely Narakuwould jump out and attack her when she was least expecting it. And since she was hurt, she would have a hard time fighting back.

The rest of the ride was silent with neither Miroku nor Kagome saying anything. They were pretty much trapped in their own sea of thoughts. They were unsure of what to think. Would Kagome become pregnant with Naraku's child? What would Inuyasha do if he found out? What about her mother? Would Naraku do anything else to Kagome?

When they pulled into Kagome's driveway, Miroku made sure that Inuyasha's car was gone before helping Kagome out of his car and taking her up to her front door. Luckily, the other spare key was hidden under a board on the porch and Kagome managed to unlock the door with ease.

Once they were inside, Kagome fell onto the couch. Miroku raced up to her bathroom and came down with some warm water and a rag and some bandages he found in a first aid box under the sink. He knelt down in front of Kagome and commanded, "Lift up your pants leg."

She did as he told her to do and lifted the leg of her pants up that was covering her wound.

"This may sting a little," He informed her before placing the wet rag onto her injury. Kagome closed her eyes tight and bit her bottom lip, but did not scream and let him finish. When he had bandaged her leg, he asked, "Is there any more wounds?"

"I-I think one of my ribs are cracked," She admitted softly.

"Let me see," He said.

She lifted her shirt up to where he could only look at her ribs. He noticed that she was uncomfortable and he could not blame her. Still he said, reassuringly and calmly, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. But, it looks like you might have a bruised rib. Is that all?"

She nodded and stood up and went into the kitchen. She was about to grab something out of the cabinet and prepare it for herself when Miroku said, suddenly, "No, let me fix it for you." He made her some soup, which she ate up almost as soon as he put it down in front of her. Then, he gave her two sandwiches and, at her request, some cereal. She ate all of that up, too, and said that she was now full. The milk from the cereal had quenched her thirst, also.

"I'm going to go to sleep," She informed him, yawning and collapsing onto the couch gently. "You can stay if you want."

He smiled, "I will." He went up to her room and got a blanket for her and covered her up. Right before she went to sleep, she whispered, "Thanks for helping me."

"You're welcome," He replied. "I'm glad I could help."

No answer came, however. He did not care, just as long as she was alive and all right. He sat in the chair across from the couch and watched her for a little bit. Growing a little drowsy, he decided to take a little nap himself…

****

0000000000

There, everyone! How was it? I told you that it would get better, now didn't I? Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter! I can't wait for all of your reviews. Thanks!


	32. Discovering The Truth

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime.

You guys have been very great so far. I greatly appreciate it. I would really like to thank you all and please keep it up. You can even email me if you want! I don't care.

Wow, over three hundred and fifty reviews. Keep it coming, guys. Thanks so much!

BeccaPatty: Thanks a lot for all of the ideas for my stories! I owe you so much that it is unbelievable. Please, everyone read her stories! They are awesome!

Well, no more delays, here it is!

Enjoy and have a lot of laughs, depending on the situation the characters are placed in.

0000000000

32- Discovering the Truth

Kagome's mother pulled her car into the driveway, noticing that another vehicle was already there. She pondered about it for a moment before pulling in behind it. She sighed as she got out of the car and grabbed her coat and purse and closed the door.

She had left her father and her son behind at her brother's house just in case there were any emergencies while she was gone back home to check up on her daughter and grab a few extra clothes.

She began to proceed up the sidewalk toward the front porch when suddenly Inuyasha came up behind her, a worried expression on his face, his breathing quick. "Oh, hello, Inuyasha. Is something the matter?" She asked curiously, beginning to wonder about his expression.

He sighed and said, "Kagome has been missing since the dance on Friday. I…I was set up by some people and she got upset and ran away…I haven't seen her since."

Mrs. Higurashi dropped her purse and slapped a hand to her mouth, her brown eyes wide with horror. "No," She murmured unbelievingly. "No, not my baby girl. Not Kagome…"

Inuyasha picked her purse up off of the slushy ground and placed an arm around her trembling shoulders, "Come on. Let's go inside so you can sit down. I'll tell you everything that happened."

Mrs. Higurashi was still mumbling things like, "I can't believe that my Kagome is missing." Still, she unlocked the door and Inuyasha pushed it open. When they stepped inside, Mrs. Higurashi gasped at what she saw: Kagome was lying on the couch, covered in a blanket and Miroku was sleeping in the chair across from the couch. Inuyasha had also seen it as well and released Mrs. Higurashi, suddenly suspicious and angry. What had those two been doing? Was Kagome cheating on him with Miroku?

"Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted, almost loud enough to wake the dead, it seemed. The mentioned leapt awake, surprised at the sudden outburst. He looked around sheepishly and saw Inuyasha and Kagome's mother and smiled a little.

Kagome had awoken as well and when she seen her mother and Inuyasha, her breathe caught in her throat. She could not tell them yet. And…why did Inuyasha look so murderous? Why was her mother back so soon? Did they know? Were they angry with her for leaving the dance?

Kagome's mother raced over to her daughter and embraced her tightly, her body convulsing with sobs of obvious joy, "Oh, Kagome! I was so worried about you! Inuyasha told me that you were missing earlier…are you all right?"

Kagome had been wincing in pain from her mom's tight hug and when her mother looked up at her, she forced herself to look as if she were fine. "Yes, I'm all right." She lied.

"Miroku, you ass-hole!" Inuyasha cried acrimoniously, his voice stentorian. "What were you and Kagome doing in here? Here we are, worried about her and here she is and you never tell us that she's safe and instead, you stay in her house with her?"

Miroku was trying his best to remain calm and composed, but, when you have Inuyasha glaring at you, it is hard to do. "No, Inuyasha. That's not the way of it. I-"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted, cracking his knuckles, "I don't want to hear any of your crap! I know what you two were doing in here. You both probably asked Kikyo to hug all over me. Then that wench right there" He pointed to Kagome, who was watching, frightened, from the couch"just _pretended _to be upset with me and ran off. And then here you came later on. You both are back-stabbers and I should have known all along that you were lying to me. Were you also lying to Sango?"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome murmured weakly. It was the first time she had spoken to him since the dance.

"Shut up!" He cried, turning to glower at her angrily. "After all, you whore, you said that you didn't want to talk to me anymore at the dance, remember?"

Kagome gasped. He called her a whore. And she had been raped and she felt dirty and having him call her such a name made her feel even filthier. Tears stung her eyes and her body shook as sobs wracked through her body.

Mrs. Higurashi stared at Inuyasha disbelievingly. "Well, I never…" She murmured disapprovingly, "I will not allow anyone to talk to my daughter in such a way, do you understand?"

Kagome was now crying openly and freely, showing everyone the tears that rolled down her bruised face. She did not care about anything anymore. Miroku had restored some part of her and Inuyasha came and ripped it to shreds. There was nothing left of her now that could be salvaged. She leapt up, trying to ignore the pain, and raced outside inside the wintry air wearing her ripped jeans and a t-shirt. She ran out to the large tree that she sometimes took comfort under on the bench.

Back inside, Mrs. Higurashi was staring after her daughter in horror. She had noticed the ripped clothing and blood on the jeans and Kagome's evident limp.

"You bastard!" Miroku yelled, now angered at the fact that Inuyasha had upset Kagome and made her run away in misery on her injured leg and bruised ribs. "The reason I am here is because Kagome got kidnapped on Friday! Naraku raped her and now she has serious injuries! I found her this morning and cleaned her up some, fed her, and made sure that everything was all right. I didn't want to leave her alone after everything that had happened."

Inuyasha felt dumbstruck. He looked sheepishly down at Kagome's mother, who was gaping at Miroku's words. "S-she…was…what?" He asked to make sure he had heard correctly.

"Naraku raped her. He also gave her serious injuries." Miroku answered slowly and calmly.

Mrs. Higurashi sank onto the couch, her hands covering her face in terror. She was appalled. Her daughter had been raped and sustained serious injuries while she had been away? The thought made her want to say 'forget my brother! I have a daughter to watch over!'

Inuyasha stepped back a bit. He knew instantly that he had made a huge, terrible mistake. Kagome had never set him up or cheated on him! She had been tortured all weekend long and he never knew about it until just then. He turned and ran outside; realizing that Naraku's ass beating would have to wait until later. Making up to Kagome was his first priority.

He made it up to the hill where the tree was, branching out in all directions, the limbs now bare due to the wintry weather. The bench was underneath the tree; some of the light colored paint was pealing off from age and elements. What he seen sitting on the bench tore his heart in two: Kagome was curled up, her left knee hugged tightly to her chest. Her forehead was leaning against her knee, tears streaming down her face, which he now noticed, was bruised. Since she was in the light, he could see that she was paler than normal. Blood stains speckled her torn jeans and her t-shirt was not doing a very good job of keeping her warm.

When she heard him coming towards her, she looked up, startled. But she saw who it was and put her head back down. "What? Did you come to yell at me some more? Or maybe you came to call me horrible names again? Go ahead. Maybe you're going to say that I'm a slut next, huh? Or maybe a bitch?"

Her words stung him and he winced. He ignored the malice in her voice and managed to whisper, "Kagome…I didn't know…"

She jerked her head up to glower at him, "Of course you didn't! I didn't want anyone to know! Why do you think I only told Miroku? He was the only one that found me. _You _jumped to conclusions, just like Koga!"

He flinched, but yelled, "I'm nothing like Koga! Nor am I like Naraku. And I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions like that. I just seen that…well, you and Miroku…in your house…"

Kagome sighed as she looked down the hill, her gaze distant. "I understand your point of view."

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome. He stared down at her bloody pants curiously. "What…?"

Kagome turned her eyes from the hill to Inuyasha. "He stabbed me…" She answered shortly. She felt panicky when she seen his eyes widen and his hands close into fists. She knew that Naraku was in for it whenever Inuyasha seen him next. But…would Inuyasha be all right when dealing with someone as cruel as Naraku? "What are you going to do to Naraku when you see him?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha replied. Kagome detected the venom in his voice. "But right now, all that matters is you. I'm going to stay over night with you tonight. Screw school. You can stay out as long as you want to. I'll stay out with you."

Kagome forced a weak smile. He embraced her and when she jerked away in pain, he asked, "What is it? What'd I do?"

"Nothing," She wheezed through gritted teeth, "My ribs are bruised."

"Oh." Inuyasha managed to say. "There's another reason why I have to kick Naraku's ass."

Kagome leaned against his shoulder and felt herself getting tired. She yawned and when he noticed, he said, "Come on. Let's go inside. You need to rest anyway."

Kagome nodded and allowed him to pick her up and carry her into her house. Her mother continually asked her if everything was all right and Kagome insisted that it was until her mother finally let her be. Inuyasha sat her on her bed and let her go to sleep.

She lie down and felt at ease, knowing that Inuyasha and her mother were downstairs…

****

0000000000

There you have it everyone! Chapter thirty-two! Now, I think that I have some pretty good ideas for later chapters, but now I am letting you guys tell me what you want! Give me ideas or suggestions in you reviews, please, and I may be able to fit them into this story. Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing!


	33. Ditching School

****

Broken Hearts

__

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime.

You guys have been very great so far. I greatly appreciate it. I would really like to thank you all and please keep it up. You can even email me if you want! I don't care.

Wow, over three hundred and sixty reviews. Keep it coming, guys. Thanks so much!

BeccaPatty: Thanks a lot for all of the ideas for my stories! I owe you so much that it is unbelievable. Please, everyone read her stories! They are awesome! I might have to come to you later on, so be alert!

Well, no more delays, here it is!

Enjoy and have a lot of laughs, depending on the situation the characters are placed in.

0000000000

33- Ditching School

The scent of bacon and eggs filled the room, rousing Kagome from her light sleep. She blinked her eyes open and pushed herself up into a sitting position. Inuyasha was right; that goodnight's sleep helped out a lot. Her leg did not hurt as bad as it had been and neither did her ribs.

She managed to get up out of bed completely and changed clothes into some jeans and a sweater and went downstairs where her mother and Inuyasha were preparing breakfast. When her mother seen her, she went, "Oh, well, good morning, Kagome. Inuyasha was just about to wake you up. How are you feeling?"

"Good." Kagome answered truthfully. She actually did feel good. She was not afraid anymore, she did not feel dirty and she felt strong. The memory of what Naraku had done was still there in her mind, but it did not bother her like it had done for those past two days.

Inuyasha walked up to her, carrying a plate with eggs and bacon on it. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the living room where they sat on the couch and turned the television on and watched it while Kagome ate her meal as if she had not been fed in days.

Inuyasha watched her as she finished her meal. When she swallowed her last bite, she said, "Whoa."

She smiled up at him and laughed, "What? Never seen a hungry girl before?"

"Not like that." Came his answer. The phone suddenly rang and Kagome listened as her mother picked it up. Her conversation did not sound too good:

"What? Oh, no. Is he all right? Y-you want me to come down there? Right now? But what about Kagome? Oh, never mind. I'll be there whenever I can." She hung up the phone and grabbed her belongings and raced into the living room and looked at her daughter sadly. "I have to go. Your uncle is in the hospital again. Will you be all right here?"

Kagome grinned and snuggled against Inuyasha, who wrapped his arm around her protectively. "Inuyasha here will look out for me."

Inuyasha looked up at his girlfriend's mom proudly, "Yep. She's in good hands."

"All right. Take care of her for me." She said before running out the door and getting into her car and leaving.

Inuyasha flipped through a few more movies before cutting the television off. Kagome had gotten up and put her dirty dishes into the dishwasher and was looking outside down the street in the direction of Naraku's house. Inuyasha came into the kitchen and noticed where she was looking and said, "Forget about him. I'll deal with him tomorrow at school, all right?"

She turned and looked at him directly in his eyes, "No." She said shortly. "No, you will not. He'll kill you, Inuyasha. He's not like Koga or Hiten. He's worse. Look at what he did to me. He stabbed me and beat me around. He's not afraid to get his hands bloody, especially with you. He's jealous of you because you have me. And also because Kikyo likes you. He wants to have every girl in the school, like you used to."

Inuyasha flinched when he heard Kagome talk about what he used to be like and what he used to want. He hated everything about his past and wished that he could erase all of the mistakes that were in it. But another part of him said no because he had wanted to get Kagome just to break her heart, but ended up falling for her in the end. That was the best thing that ever happened to him.

"Kagome," he said, his voice low and soft, "I know what I'm doing. He hurt you and really pissed me off. If you think that I'm just going to stand around and let him do whatever he wants to you, then you've got another thing coming. He's got to pay for what he did. And I'm the one that's going to make him sorry."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in her delicate voice that made Inuyasha feel so weak, like he would do anything for her, which he really would. "Let's try to wait a while, ok? Maybe someone else will call the cops on him or something. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt," He protested. "Trust me, all right? I'll kick his ass from here to China."

Kagome sighed, but could not keep the giggle from escaping her lips. He heard it and said, "Oh, so you _do _want me to beat him up."

"Yeah, I do." Kagome admitted sheepishly, "But let's wait a little while. Not tomorrow." She suddenly remembered his last words to her before he left:

"I'm going out with some of my friends. If you leave and tell anyone, I'll kill everyone close to you, understand?" He had looked as if he had meant it, too. He most likely did, which meant that he was not afraid to commit murder and Inuyasha was one of the closest people to her. What if he tried to kill him? She shrugged the idea off and waited to see what he would say next.

"Fine." Inuyasha mumbled at last. "I'll wait. But I'm only doing it for you cause I love you."

Kagome laughed and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss, but they had to break apart for air. He placed his forehead against hers and said, "I love you, Kagome."

She smiled, "I love you, too." She put her head against his chest as he embraced her tightly; his strong arms making her feel safe.

"What do you want to do today?" She heard him ask.

"Hmm," She thought for a moment before saying, "Let's go to the park. You know, the one where me and you went to that night and rode the merry-go-round?"

Inuyasha suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over him. That was the night where he figured that he would reel Kagome in, make her feel loved and charm her. But he had ended up liking spending time with her and wanted more time with her. Selfish? Maybe, who knew?

But he said, "Ok, let's go," nonetheless.

They arrived there about ten minutes later, dressed in warm clothing. They found the ride and went and got on it without any trouble at all due to having hardly anyone there since it was Monday. They joked and talked about movies and music and plans they had for the weekend and had a lot of fun. No thoughts of Naraku haunted their minds.

The rode the swings and the Ferris wheel, too, and had a wonderful time there, as well. When they had had their fill, they just started walking around the park and stopped on the bridge over the creek. "I had fun today," She told him, smiling, the wind whipping her hair.

"I'm glad you did." Came his reply.

White fluffy flakes began falling from the cloudy sky, making everything look so peaceful and beautiful. "Look, Inuyasha," Kagome said as snowflakes fell into her raven colored hair, "It's snowing! Isn't it beautiful?"

Inuyasha smiled and cupped her cheeks in his hands, "Not as beautiful as you." He kissed her and grinned when he seen her blushing. "Now, come on. Let's get back to your house."

When they made it back to their neighborhood, Inuyasha ran inside of his house and got his clothes and things for school the next day and they went over to Kagome's house. Once they were inside, the phone began jangling noisily. Kagome answered it, "Hello?"

"Kagome?" Her mother asked, "Is Inuyasha still with you?"

"Yeah, he's spending the night." Came her daughter's reply. "Why?"

"I was just wondering, dear. I'm very worried about you. I hated to leave you this morning, but your uncle is still sick and your grandpa wanted me to come down." Her mother said.

"It's all right, mom. Believe me. We're having a blast and everything is going fine." Kagome told her.

"Well, I'm so glad to hear that, honey. I've got to go. Call you tomorrow after school."

"All right. Bye."

"Bye." Her mother hung up and Kagome did the same. She turned and looked at Inuyasha. "Just my mom checking up on me."

"Oh." Came his reply. He looked at the clock that hung on the wall. It was ten minutes past eight. "I think we should get in bed early tonight. You need all the sleep you can get with that injury. Remember?"

"Yeah, you're right." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha walked upstairs hand in hand. They lie down on her bed under the covers and snuggled up and pretty soon, Kagome drifted off to sleep.

He looked down at her sleeping form and realized that she looked so much like an angel that had been sent down to earth just for him. She smiled and kissed her on the forehead before going to sleep himself…

**__**

0000000000

There, everyone! How was it? I hope it wasn't too short. Please review and tell me what you thought and you can give me ideas if you want. I don't care. Thanks for reading and reviewing so far. You guys are awesome!


	34. Naraku Gets His Ass Kicked

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime.

You guys have been very great so far. I greatly appreciate it. I would really like to thank you all and please keep it up. You can even email me if you want! I don't care.

Wow, over three hundred and eighty reviews. Keep it coming, guys. Thanks so much!

BeccaPatty: Thanks a lot for all of the ideas for my stories! I owe you so much that it is unbelievable. Please, everyone read her stories! They are awesome! I might have to come to you later on, so be alert!

Well, no more delays, here it is!

Enjoy and have a lot of laughs, depending on the situation the characters are placed in.

0000000000

34- Naraku Gets His Ass Kicked

Kagome's alarm clock screeched annoyingly, but Inuyasha shut it off quickly. He sat up and looked at Kagome, who was still sleeping soundly. He had awoken in the middle of the night and lie awake for the rest of the night, watching her rest as she snuggled against him.

Even though he hated to wake her, he shook her gently and whispered, "Kagome, come on. Wake up. Time for school." She blinked her eyes open and stretched. "Good morning." He said cheerfully.

She smiled, "Good morning. I have to say, I like the way you wake me up. It's much better than that stupid clock, busting my eardrums."

He couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly his face grew solemn and he asked, his voice low and even, "How's your leg and ribs?"

"Pretty good." Came her answer as she stood up to get ready for school. "At least I can walk like normal. My ribs barely hurt."

He got up and pulled her close, nuzzling her neck, "You don't have to go to school today if you don't want to, you know. Are you sure you want to go?"

She giggled and pulled away before kissing him quickly, "I'm positive. I need an education and so do you." She then turned and began getting ready. He got ready as well and ten minutes later, they left her home and made it to school.

Miroku and Sango were there and, under Kagome's request, Miroku quietly told Sango about everything that had happened between Kagome and Naraku. Sango listened in wide-eyed horror before continually demanding if Kagome was all right. Kagome insisted that she was over and over again. Once Sango was positive that Kagome was doing fine, they went inside of the school and hung out for ten minutes before the bell rang.

When it did and they had to separate, Kagome went to class confidently. She was not worried about what anyone thought about her sudden running away at the dance and then missing school on Monday. In fact, she was not even worried about Naraku and all of his whores.

English was fun for her, which came as a relief because she needed as much fun as she could get. When Kagome got into World History class, she went to the bathroom where she just happened to run into Kikyo, who sneered at her, as she stood behind Kagura and Kanna. "Well, well," She said in that snotty cheerleader voice, "if it isn't the little slut who slept with Naraku over the weekend."

Kagome just smiled. She couldn't help it. She had been waiting for Kikyo to start shooting insults at her to try and hurt her. "You know, Kikyo," She began as she washed her hands. "I know that you want Inuyasha and all, but he doesn't want you. I mean it's so obvious. He wants me and he has me. And I have him."

Kagome faked a gasp as she continued, laughing inside, "I know! You're single, right? And you'll probably always be unless you get an attitude adjustment. Anyway, Naraku is single, too! And you're only in it for the sex, so why not date him? Oh, wait…I'm sorry. He has a pathetic excuse for a dick…so that wouldn't suit you too well, would it? Oh well, it was worth a try." She then turned and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Kikyo and her friends staring in open-mouthed awe.

Outside in the hallway, Kagome was laughing a little. Sighing, she bent over and got some water. When someone said, "Well, I didn't expect to find you out here," she jumped, startled, and spun around.

Inuyasha was smirking down at her. "How are you doing?" he asked.

Kagome smiled up at him. "I'm doing great. I just got done humiliating Kikyo in the bathroom." She giggled when she remembered the words she said to Kikyo's face.

Inuyasha smiled. He was impressed by how quickly Kagome had gotten over what Naraku had done to her. "Well, I better hurry up and use the bathroom before I get in trouble. Not that I care, anyway. Not as long as I get to see you."

Kagome felt her face turn beet red. She ignored it and gave him a quick, tight hug and turned and left as he turned and went into the bathroom.

****

0000000000

Lunch arrived and Kagome had gotten her food and had sat down with Sango and Rin and Miroku, who were munching down their sandwiches. As Kagome began eating, she waited for Inuyasha to get there. Suddenly, Naraku sat down next to her, scaring her out of her mind and causing her to choke on the water she had been drinking. She managed to swallow and said, in a stiff voice, "That seat is reserved for someone."

Naraku started eating as if she had not said anything.

Kagome was now conscious of the glares that Miroku, Sango, and Rin were sending in Naraku's direction as she glowered at him as well. As she was sitting there, she thought: _What if Inuyasha shows up?_

The last thing she needed at the particular moment was for Inuyasha to appear and see Naraku. There was no guarantee that Inuyasha was going to hold off on beating Naraku up like he had said he would.

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time," Kagome repeated, more loudly this time, "That seat is already saved for someone."

Naraku turned his icy stare toward her, making all of the courage leave her body as her heart thudded inside of her head. She gulped.

"I believe," He replied, "that this is a free country, is it not?"

Kagome could not talk. Her mouth had gone suspiciously dry and she feared even moving in front of the likes of Naraku. The last time she had seen him was when he had hurt her and had done those horrible things to her. Seeing him this time made him seem even more vicious.

Suddenly, a harsh voice demanded, "What the hell are you doing in my seat?"

Kagome jerked her head up to find Inuyasha staring down at Naraku angrily, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. He had obviously forgotten about getting any lunch.

Naraku simply looked up at him, unafraid.

Kagome saw that Inuyasha was squeezing his hands tighter and tighter in an attempt of not to hit the guy in front of him. She jumped up quickly and grabbed Inuyasha's arm and whispered in his ear, "No. Not now. Come on. We'll get out of here."

Naraku eyed Kagome as he spoke to Inuyasha. "Do you always get your woman to fight your battles for you? Or do you just listen to everything she says? I know I would never allow any woman of mine to tell me what to do."

"Well," Kagome said, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she spoke to Naraku, "right now, you don't have any women and Inuyasha can do whatever he wants to do. It's a free country, remember?" Then she jerked Inuyasha out of the place where he had been rooted and he reluctantly followed her out of the school building.

The sun was shining beautifully and it was pretty warm for a winter day. Kagome sat on a bench that was placed under a dead oak tree and said, "That was close."

Inuyasha sat down beside of her, mumbling, "I could have had him!"

Kagome looked up at him, "And you would have gotten suspended and possibly hurt." Her mind floated back to Naraku's words, threatening her if she told anyone about what had had done to her.

Inuyasha scoffed as if he did not believe her words of warning. But then he said softly, "Fine. I'll wait. But I can't wait long. Come on. We got to get back inside."

Kagome nodded and they walked back inside, hand in hand, and went to their last class.

****

0000000000

When school was over, Inuyasha had to stay behind to talk about some missing assignments that he had for his last class. He had told Kagome that she could go on ahead of him. She smiled and said, "Ok," and left.

She was walking down the sidewalk behind some bushes when suddenly; a hand seized her upper arm and spun her around. She saw that it was Naraku and he was glaring at her, lust in his eyes. "You're coming with me." He said.

He then attempted to drag her away. But she held her ground and pulled on her arm, trying to free herself, "Oh, no, I'm not." She told him.

He turned and gave her an acrimonious stare and said, "Yes, you are. Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"In that case," Kagome said, "the hard way." And she kneed him in the nuts.

He fell down in pain, but managed to get back up, very angry. "All right, bitch," He snarled. He lunged at her and grabbed her hair.

She squeaked like a mouse caught inside of a cat's mouth, as he began to pull her hair as he walked, causing him to follow after him unwillingly from the pain.

Without any type of warning, Inuyasha leapt in front of Naraku and punched him hard in the face. This caused the latter to release Kagome, who backed away in fear. She knew that there was going to be a fight and she also knew that there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Naraku wiped away the blood that coated his nose and mouth and glared at Inuyasha, who was waiting for him to try something. Naraku lunged at his opponent quickly. Inuyasha, with his fast reflexes, hooked his foot behind the knee of Naraku, causing him to fall onto the cement ground.

Feeling anger rising within him, Naraku jumped up and turned to face Inuyasha, who stood, waiting patiently for his enemy to attack. Naraku leapt at Inuyasha and grabbed a handful of his shirt and punched him in the face repeatedly. Inuyasha managed to shove him off and follow up with a swift right hook to Naraku's left jaw.

Kagome was standing behind, watching fearfully as the two clashed angrily. They were both beating the hell out of one another and Kagome knew that she needed to do something. She turned and raced back toward the school, searching for someone while Naraku and Inuyasha continued to fight.

Naraku slugged Inuyasha hard, in the nose, causing blood to spill from the new wound. Inuyasha paid it no heed and returned the favor, causing Naraku's already profusely bleeding nose to bleed more.

Inuyasha tripped Naraku again and when he was down, he delivered furious kicks to his rib cage and stomach and even face areas. Inuyasha even heard a crack sound come from somewhere near Naraku's chest as he continued his assault.

A car pulled up near them and Kagome jumped out of the backseat and began to pull on Inuyasha's shirt, begging, "Please, stop! That's enough! You've beaten him, all right? Now, come on. We've got to go."

Inuyasha had snapped and he kept kicking and stomping on what was left of Naraku, who lay, defenseless, on the bloody ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked, tears in her eyes. She hated seeing him fight the way he did. She especially hated to see him bloody and hurt, tearing up an extra bloody and hurt someone. "Snap out of it! You've done enough!"

Inuyasha finally ceased in tearing up Naraku and went with her into the back of Miroku's car and they pulled away, leaving Naraku on the sidewalk to fend for himself.

Naraku growled in irritation and stood up, feeling immense pain coursing throughout his ribs. Blood was coming out of his nose and lips, but he ignored it and headed home, thinking the entire time:  
_So, she told him about what I did to her. Why else would he attack me with such ferocity? I warned her of the consequences, but she chose to ignore them. I guess now I'll have to show her not to trifle with me…_

0000000000

There! How was it? I hope you all enjoyed it! Now, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading, all of you.


	35. Shocking Surprise

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime.

You guys have been awesome so far. I greatly appreciate it. I would really like to thank you all and please keep it up. You can even email me if you want! I don't care.

Also, if you want something to happen in this story, let me know in your review and I will try my best to work it in here!

Wow, over three hundred and eighty reviews. Keep it coming, guys. Thanks so much!

Well, no more delays, here it is!

Enjoy and have a lot of laughs, depending on the situation the characters are placed in.

Sorry that it is so short!

0000000000

35- Shocking Surprise

"Kagome, calm down. It's over now." Inuyasha said softly as he sat with her on the soft couch in her living room. Tears were in her eyes as she thought about what both Naraku and Inuyasha looked like during their fight. They had been terribly bloody and Inuyasha would not stop his assault.

"No!" She shouted, clearly angry with him. Sure, she was extremely grateful that he had saved her from being taken once again by Naraku, but she had told him to wait before beating him up. The truth was, she was afraid. She was terrified of the thought of Inuyasha being hurt, and possibly killed, by Naraku. And she was also scared that he might beat Naraku up so much one day and that you wouldn't be able to stop himself and accidentally kill him. "Don't tell me to calm down!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Look," he said tenderly, placing a bloody hand on her shoulder. He had not had much time to clean himself up since Miroku had just dropped them off. "I know you're worried. But I have everything under control. You just need to trust me."

"Under control?" Kagome practically shrieked. She had stood up and was glowering down at him. But he could see the fear in her eyes. "Oh, yeah, you sure had it under control back there, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." Inuyasha answered, thinking that she meant the whole 'Naraku isn't going to hurt me' thing.

"No, you didn't!" Kagome shot back, confusing Inuyasha. His questions were soon answered when she said, her voice much softer this time, "You wouldn't stop. You just kept hitting him. Over and over, even when I told you to stop."

He saw that a shudder coursed through her body and he rose to his feet and wrapped his arms around her. "It's all right, Kagome. I was just really pissed off because I kept thinking about how bad he hurt you. I didn't want him to do it again. I don't know what came over me, but I'm sorry about it, ok?"

Kagome nodded her head where it lay, against his muscular chest. "Yeah. I…guess I understand."

He placed his bloody hand on her chin and brought her face up so he could gaze into her eyes, which were full of skepticism. His lips met hers in a passionate kiss that lasted for only a minute before Kagome felt a searing pain in her ribs and winced.

Inuyasha, feeling her sharp movement, instantly pulled away, concern etched in his face. His voice was soft when he asked, "Is something wrong?"

Kagome said, "My ribs are still a little sore."

"Oh. Did I hurt you?" He wanted to know. He looked so cute when he had guilt in his eyes.

"No," she said, managing a giggle. "You didn't do anything. They just hurt me like that sometimes. Don't worry, I'm sure it will pass."

"Yeah." He murmured, entranced by her beauty. Then he remembered how bloody he was. "Oh. I better get home and get cleaned up and do homework. Sorry." He smiled sheepishly at her.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. I need to do homework, too." She informed him as he gathered his book bag and headed for the door. She was right behind him, planning on watching him walk out of the door.

He stepped out into the bright sun shining day and said bye, kissed her on the forehead, and turned and jogged away hastily so no one would see a bloody teenager walking down the street.

She closed and locked the door behind her and went off upstairs to do homework before going to bed.

****

0000000000

Kagome got up like normal the next day for school and was getting ready when she suddenly felt terribly sick. She rushed to the bathroom and bent over the toilet and…I bet you can guess what she did. (She threw up, for all of you that still do not understand. Haha.)

Kneeling down on the tile floor, Kagome held her stomach. Why, she wondered, was she throwing up like that? She had not shown any signs of having some type of illness, so why was she barfing?

She threw up some more and leaned against the wall.

"I'm not going to school today," She told herself aloud. "I don't feel much like moving right now."

She managed to get up and go down to the living room where she laid on the couch and watched some television for a while, letting her aching stomach feel better. She even drank some water and took a nap.

When she awoke, it was about noontime and she realized the possible reason for her sudden throwing up. Quickly, she got fully dressed in warm clothing and headed out to town.

****

At School

Inuyasha was worried sick. He was so nervous, in fact, that he had not gotten anything to eat and was instead sitting at the table beside of Miroku, drumming his knuckles against the top of it. "Where is she? Do you think something happened?"

Miroku shook his head while Sango shrugged.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance. "God! I wish I knew what happened. I'm thinking about leaving school to go check on her."

Miroku swallowed his food and said, calmly, "Relax, Inuyasha. Maybe she simply got sick."

"Sick?" Inuyasha demanded, "She was fine when I last talked to her!"

"And when was this?" Miroku wanted to know.

"Last night." Came his friend's reply.

Miroku drank some of his water. "Point proven. She might have gotten sick sometime this morning, Inuyasha. Don't worry so much."

"Yeah," Sango piped in, "He's right. You shouldn't worry about her. She's tough."

Inuyasha sighed. "Whatever." Clearly, he did not believe his two friends. Well, he had a good reason not to. Naraku wasn't in school that day. Maybe it was because of the beating he had suffered the day before, much to Inuyasha satisfaction. But Koga was not there, either. A number of things could have happened to Kagome. And Inuyasha was worried sick.

As soon as school was released for the day, he ran all the way to Kagome's house and knocked on the door a couple times, tension thick around him. He tried turning the doorknob and found that it, much to his astonishment, was unlocked.

He opened the door and walked in, sure that Kagome, if she were all right, would let him barge in. At least he had knocked first.

"Kagome?" He called, a little quietly. "Kagome, where are you?"

He turned and headed up the stairs, almost certain that she'd be in her room if she was away from school.

"Kagome?" He looked in Sota's room, then her mother's room, and next came the bathroom. She was not in any of those rooms, though, and he finally came to her closed bedroom door.

He gulped a little, not sure of what he'd find waiting inside, and he pushed the door open and found Kagome sitting on her bed, tearstains on her pale face. She did not even flinch as her door creaked annoyingly when he opened it.

"Kagome!" He shouted, practically diving at her. He grabbed her upper arms gently and looked into her eyes. Her gaze seemed to look off into the distance. "Kagome, are you all right? What's wrong?"

She snapped out of her daze and wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing pitifully into his shirt. "Inuyasha!" Her shoulders shook violently.

"What is it?" He asked as she still embraced him tightly.

"I-I…" She had trouble talking.

"Go on. You can tell me." Inuyasha urged.

"I'm…I'm pregnant."

****

0000000000

There you go, everyone! Sorry it was so short! But…that's all I wanted in this chapter. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!

Jessie


	36. The Reaction and Back to School

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime.

You guys have been awesome so far. I greatly appreciate it. I would really like to thank you all and please keep it up. You can even email me if you want! I don't care.

Also, if you want something to happen in this story, let me know in your review and I will try my best to work it in here!

Wow, over four hundred and thirty reviews. Keep it coming, guys. Thanks so much!

Well, no more delays, here it is!

Enjoy and have a lot of laughs, depending on the situation the characters are placed in.

0000000000

36- The Reaction and Back to School

Inuyasha's face portrayed exactly how he felt: Stunned. He was shocked into silence by the information Kagome had just told him about. He continued to stand in front of her, mouth wide open, looking quite surprised as she sobbed on her bed. "Well," he managed to get out, "um…are you sure?"

Kagome nodded weakly, "Yes. The pregnancy test came up positive. I'm pregnant." She covered her face with her hands, "I don't know who's it is! It could be yours and it could be…Naraku's…" she said that name with difficulty.

Inuyasha instantly went forward and seized her into a warm and loving embrace. "No," he said firmly, "it's not his. It's ours. Don't you even think about him, all right?" He cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her face up to look him in the eyes. She looked so sad and confused at the same time. It made him feel hurt, knowing that she was aching inside. "It's ours. And take your time with this. You don't have to make any decisions right now."

He saw more tears brim at her eyes. "I-I…I don't know what to do first. Should I call mom? Or should I wait?"

He pulled her closer to him and said, "Wait for right now. You can tell her tomorrow afternoon. Right now, you should rest and get ready for school tomorrow."

"Yeah." She agreed, melting into his embrace. She felt so safe there, knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't let anything harm her.

Inuyasha had no idea how long they stayed like that, but he did not want to move and he was almost certain that Kagome didn't either. He just held her tightly, those two words repeating in his head; _I'm Pregnant, I'm Pregnant, I'm Pregnant._

Impetuously, Kagome said, her voice shaking terribly, "I think…I think I want to keep it."

He felt his heart skip a beat, but he did not act surprised. "You sure? I don't care. I'm going by whatever you want."

"I don't know, Inuyasha," she murmured. "I guess I'll just have to wait."

Inuyasha smiled and said, the sincerity in his voice evident, "Take your time. You don't have to decide right now." He tilted her face up toward his and kissed her lips gently. She returned it, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled away and said, his breathing irregular, "You need some sleep. Come on and get ready for school."

She nodded and got up and got her things together and took a shower while Inuyasha waited in her bedroom, already changed into the clothes he was going to sleep in. He still couldn't quite believe what he had heard. Kagome was pregnant. _His_ Kagome was _pregnant._

After a few minutes, Kagome emerged from the bathroom and went to her bedroom, cut the light out, and crawled into bed beside of Inuyasha. He wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and asked quietly in her ear, "You all right?"

He felt her nod her head against him. "Yes, I'm fine. A little shocked, but fine."

He tightened his grip on her. "Don't worry. Everything is gonna be all right. I promise."

Kagome sighed in contentment, relaxing in his embrace. She knew that nothing would hurt her and she knew that she was loved and appreciated. He made her feel special and wanted. She knew that no matter what she did or what she said, Inuyasha would be there for her, by her side, ready to help her in any way possible.

Yawning, she closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

****

0000000000

"Hey Kagome," Sango said as Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to greet her right in front of the school entrance. Miroku was with Sango as well, his arm around his girlfriend's waist protectively. "How's it going?"

Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha, who shot her a look that said, 'I think you should wait a while before you tell them.'

Kagome looked back at Sango and smiled, "Everything is fine. How about with you and Miroku?"

"Everything is great," Sango answered truthfully. "But homework is killer on the brain."

Everyone laughed at her sentence and made their way into the school. Stopping at her locker, Kagome craned her neck, twisting the numbers into her lock until she heard a click and smiled in satisfaction before pulling it open and grabbing her books needed for class. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha did the same and slammed their locker doors shut and heading for their homerooms.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat next to each other, whispering softly about the information Kagome had provided Inuyasha with the night before. "I still can't believe it." Inuyasha said, his voice distant.

"I know," Kagome replied, watching someone come into the room and walk past them. "I'm a little scared now."

He covered her hand with his, which was supposed to be a comforting move, but Kagome was still nervous. "Don't be," he said. "I'm here and I always will be. I won't leave you like all of these other bastards out there that leave their pregnant girlfriends. I'll back you up on what you decide. I'll help you, no matter what."

Kagome looked down and said, her voice hardly audible above all of the school bustling. "That's not all that I'm scared of."

Inuyasha looked befuddled. "Huh? What else is bothering you?"

"Who is the baby's father?" She asked, the tears starting to form. "If it is Naraku, I don't know what'd I do. I want it to be yours! Not his…Oh God, not his…" She trembled visibly and Inuyasha seized her in a tight embrace.

"Hey, it's all right. I promise." Inuyasha whispered, even though he was not sure. But he had confidence. He rocked her back and forth until she calmed a little and pulled away from his chest. He grasped her chin and lifted her head up so she was facing him. "Don't think about it at all, ok? It's ours, and it won't have anything to do with him."

Kagome took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm sorry. I've been…shaky ever since I found out."

Inuyasha laughed a little. "Me, too. Don't worry about it for now. We'll handle it after school."

Kagome looked panicked. "Oh, that's right! I have to tell my mom! Oh, no!"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly.

"What if she gets angry with me?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha repeated, a little louder.

"Or worse, what if she has a heart attack!" Kagome nearly fainted at the thought.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha raised his voice, causing her to jump and turn around to look at him innocently.

She smiled, "Sorry."

Inuyasha grinned. He couldn't stay mad at her for long. "Don't panic, all right? She'll understand. Trust me. I know your mom. And you do, too. Now it's time for class. See you in our last class." Immediately after he said that, the bell rung shrilly and everyone scattered about, heading for class.

****

0000000000

Kagome yawned as she headed for the bathroom. She had one more class to go before lunchtime and she decided to take a bathroom break to try and help pass the time. Glancing at her watch, she seen that she still had over half and hour left.

I wish school would hurry up and be over so I can tell mom and get it over with. Plus, I get to spend some time with Inuyasha.

She came closer to the bathroom and was about to run toward it when she heard a familiar, sickening voice behind her: "Well, Kagome, how have you been lately?"

Gasping, she turned and seen Naraku, only a few feet away, grinning at her somewhat seductively, but also psychotically. "W-what do _you _want?" She tried to sound aggressive, but only sounded as if she were pleading.

"I warned you." He said in that calm, hateful voice. "I warned you of the consequences."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kagome asked. But deep down, she had a feeling that she knew.

"I warned you what would happen if you told anyone what I did." He smirked evilly. "You did not listen. Now you'll suffer the consequences of your actions."

Kagome turned and ran, knowing that Naraku had lunged for her. But she didn't notice the 'wet floor' sign and fell on the slick tile floor hard, twisting her ankle and probably cracking a rib. Pain shot up through it, causing her to yelp. She also fell on her ribs, which were still sore from when Naraku had raped her. She winced and laid on the floor, not wanting to get up due to pain and fear.

She turned a looked and seen Naraku glancing around at the classroom doors, which had no windows on them. Then he turned toward her and said: "Consider yourself lucky…for now. But you are not safe, and neither are your friends and family. I will keep my word." Then he turned and left, disappearing around the corner.

Trying to get up, she stood on both feet, only to collapse. She knew that her right ankle was either sprung or broken. She was in terrible pain, physically and mentally. Her ribs were probably cracked this time since she had hit the floor so hard and fast. She lie there for a moment before trying once again, tremendous pain shooting throughout her ribs. She stood up for a second before her ankle gave out again.

As she lie there, the words from Naraku's promise from a while back rung in her ears over and over: "If you tell anyone, I'll kill everyone close to you."

Tears fell down her cheeks as she continued to think about it, as she lie, helpless, on the wet, cold floor.

****

0000000000

Inuyasha was headed for the cafeteria, when Sango and Miroku bumped into him. "Oh, I'm so glad we found you!" Sango exclaimed, out of breath.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her curiously. "Where's Kagome?"

"That's what we wanted to tell you!" Sango said.

"Something happened earlier and Kagome got hurt. She's in the nurse's office right now." Miroku informed him. "I think it might have been Naraku again."

Without warning or a second thought, Inuyasha turned and raced off toward the nurse's office. He did not care about getting anything to eat, even though he was starving. All that mattered was Kagome…

****

0000000000

There! How was it, everyone? Sorry I haven't updated this one in a while! SEND IN IDEAS! FOR BOTH THIS STORY AND MY OTHERS. Remember, you guys help me create these stories. I try to give you guys what you want! Now, ideas! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Jessie


	37. Leaving Early and Attacks

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime.

You guys have been awesome so far. I greatly appreciate it. I would really like to thank you all and please keep it up. You can even email me if you want! I don't care.

Also, if you want something to happen in this story, let me know in your review and I will try my best to work it in here!

Wow, four hundred and eighty seven reviews. Keep it coming, guys. Thanks so much!

Well, no more delays, here it is!

0000000000

37- Leaving early and attacks

"Kagome, will you tell me what happened? How did you get hurt?"

Nurse Kaede was leaning over in order to look at Kagome, who was staring at the floor in a daze. Kaede had bandaged Kagome's ankle and had taken a look at the young girl's ribs and had tried to get an explanation out of her, but one would not come. Instead, Kagome remained silent, as if she were traumatized.

"Kagome? Please tell me what happened. I only want to help you." Kaede urged quietly. "Did someone attack you? Or did you just trip? What happened, child?"

Kagome shuddered, as if she were dreaming with her eyes open. It was as if she were trapped in some sort of nightmare. Tears were filling up, making her distant brown eyes glossy, and threatening to fall over. She choked back a sob and broke out of her daze as she sat in the chair Kaede had let her use, crying.

"Easy," Kaede said tenderly. She placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, which made her jump, gasping, and fall back against the chair. "It is all right. I'm not going to hurt you, Kagome. I want to try and help you, but I can't if you don't tell me what happened."

Kagome dropped her head down low, sobbing. She wrapped her arms around her as if she were cold, shaking from the sobs that wracked her body.

She's frightened, Kaede decided. _But what on earth could have scared this poor child…in a school?_

Kaede decided. 

Watching Kagome's terrified, sobbing form; she figured that it must have been another student. Who or what else could have done it?

Without warning, the door burst open and a boy with longish black hair and violet eyes stood, holding the doorknob, panting. Kaede rose to her feet immediately, startled. She saw the urgency in his eyes, as if he needed to see her for something. Someone else could have gotten hurt or sick. "Can I help you, young man?"

He ignored her and shouted, "Kagome!" and lunged forward, seizing Kagome in a tight hug. The girl instantly snapped out of her traumatized daze and returned the embrace, sobbing on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha…" she cried, shaking. "He…he came back."

"I know, I know." Inuyasha said, tightening his grip around her waist. "But it's all right. I'm here now. He won't bother you anymore. I'll kick his ass before he can."

Kaede cleared her throat and Inuyasha lifted his head up to look at her. "What on earth is going on here?" She demanded, more out of curiosity than rudeness or anger. "The poor girl. She suffered a sprung ankle and a few bruised ribs." Kaede observed Kagome a little more as she continued to sob as if she weren't talking. "Why is she so scared?"

"It's none of your concern." Inuyasha replied, not caring if he was being rude. He was just telling the truth, in a cruel way. This old hag didn't need to know Kagome's personal business, school nurse or not. He and Kagome could handle it by themselves. They needed no assistance from a high school nurse who meddled in their affairs.

Kaede looked a little taken aback by his harsh and unexpected statement, but she did not falter. "Is there anything I can do for you two? Get you a drink or something?"

Inuyasha smiled, hugging Kagome tighter. At least Kaede was being charitable, unlike some other people. "No, we're fine. Thanks, anyway."

"I just want to try and help you the best that I can." Kaede replied. "So the least I can do now is let you both go home early."

"Really? You can let us do that?" Inuyasha asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yes, I can, young man." Kaede said, smirking down at him. "I have been given the right to let children go home if necessary."

"All right." Inuyasha rose to his feet, glad to do so since his feet had fallen asleep and were now tingling. He grasped Kagome's upper arm gently and pulled her to her feet. She winced and lifted up the foot that was sprung in order to keep the weight off of it. "Come on, Kagome. Let's get you home."

As they walked out of the nurse's office, Kaede said, "Be gentle with her, now. Make sure she keeps as much weight off of that foot as possible, you hear?"

"Yeah, I hear ya." Inuyasha answered over his shoulder, grinning back at the old nurse. "See you later and thanks."

"You're very welcome," came Kaede's reply.

Inuyasha didn't even bother going back to get his book bag or books and Kagome said that she didn't need them and not to worry about them. Instead, they both walked out of the doors of the school and headed home. Some snow was falling gently, blanketing the ground with white. "It's beautiful, isn't it, Kagome?"

"Yes, it is." She answered softly.

"But it's not as beautiful as you are." Inuyasha said, smiling when he seen her face grow red. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him so she could lean against him as she limped, keeping weight off of her ankle.

They made it up to Kagome's house and she unlocked the door with her spare key and they went inside where Kagome instantly collapsed onto the couch, releasing a big sigh. Inuyasha sat in front of her in a large chair. "Kagome, what happened?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she glanced away.

"Kagome…tell me, please?"

She did not reply. She just busied herself with looking at something else in a different direction.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I understand." Inuyasha said, turning away and staring out of the window on his left, gazing at the white snowflakes that fell down gracefully.

"He came up behind me…in the hallway, when I was going to the bathroom. I tried to run away, but the floor was wet and I fell. That's when he turned and left, tell me that I was lucky." Kagome said. She decided not to tell him about Naraku's threat. He would just assure her that it was just Naraku talking big and not being able to back it up. But she knew that he could do it. She knew he had it in him.

"Don't worry anymore. I'll kill him the next time he tries to do anything to you." Inuyasha said. "Everything will be all right, ok?"

Kagome nodded and smiled at him. "I know."

Inuyasha returned the smile and said, "Let's watch a movie, ok? It'll give us something to do."

"Ok, sure." Kagome agreed. Inuyasha picked out a movie and popped it into the DVD player and they watched it. It lasted well past when school let out, when Kagome received a phone call. She answered with a simple, "Hello?"

"Kagome?" It was Sango, who sounded frantic.

"Hey, Sango. Is something wrong?" Kagome wanted to know. She noticed the curious look she got from Inuyasha when she said that.

"It's Rin." Sango said, breathing hard. "Something happened, she's hurt."

Kagome nearly dropped the phone. "Where is she?"

"She's here, at Miroku's house, with us. I think you should come over here and bring Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, too." Sango said.

"All right, we'll be right over." Kagome said, hanging up and looking at Inuyasha, her eyes wide.

"What happened?" He wanted to know.

"I think Naraku attacked Rin," was Kagome's answer.

****

0000000000

Uh-oh, poor Rin! Sorry it was so short, everyone. I'm sick and I want to try to update some of my other stories as well, but I don't know if I have the motivation right now. Any ideas for later chapters for this story? Send them all in! And stay tuned to see what happens to Rin. Thanks for reading and a review would be awesome!

Jessie


	38. Reactions and Accusations

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime.

You guys have been awesome so far. I greatly appreciate it. I would really like to thank you all and please keep it up.

Also, if you want something to happen in this story, let me know in your review and I will try my best to work it in here.

Wow, over five hundred reviews! Keep it coming, guys. Thanks so much!

Well, no more delays, here it is.

0000000000

38- Reactions and Accusations

Inuyasha's breath was coming out in tufts as she stood outside his door to his home. He fumbled with the keys, knowing that his brother was probably taking a nap, which he usually did in the afternoon, and had left the doors locked.

He was having a hard enough time trying to find the key amongst all of the others that cluttered his key chain. But Kagome made him all the more nervous as she stood behind him, clinging onto his jacket and jerking gently, "Hurry!" She commanded.

"I'm going!" He said, turning and looking at her. "Just…hold on a second, all right?"

"You really need to clean the key chain off…" Kagome muttered, shaking her head. White snowflakes fell into her raven colored hair and speckled her jacket as well. Ever since they had left the school earlier that day, the snow had began falling harder, covering everything in white.

_Oh, God, _Kagome thought nervously as she gazed out toward the street where a car went by, its tires splashing in the slush. _What did Naraku do to Rin? Why is he doing this to me? Why did it have to be me?_

"Got it!" Inuyasha declared as he twisted the doorknob and shoved the door open before going inside. Kagome followed him and shut the door behind her to prevent the snow from falling in. She heard him bound up the stairs toward his brother's room, all the while shouting, "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru, get up!"

She turned and raced up the stairs and followed Inuyasha's voice to Sesshomaru's room and peered inside.

"Get your ass up, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha cried acrimoniously. Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was worried about Rin. And Sesshomaru would be, too, when he found out…if he ever got up!

Sesshomaru moved and sat up, his eyes drooping, "What is it, brother?"

"It's Rin." Inuyasha answered.

Sesshomaru's eyes instantly opened wide and he lunged forward, seizing Inuyasha's jacket. "What about Rin? What happened?" He demanded, now panicked.

"She was attacked." Kagome spoke timidly. Even though Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's older brother, she still feared him.

Sesshomaru released Inuyasha and jumped in front of Kagome. "What do you mean, attacked?"

"Someone…hurt her." Kagome answered fearfully. She was unsure of his reaction.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru wanted to know.

"Miroku's house." Inuyasha said.

"That friend of yours?" Sesshomaru said. It was more of a statement than a question. But he slipped on some clothes and shoes and was out the door in a second. Inuyasha and Kagome stood staring.

"He really cares for her." Kagome murmured.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha agreed. "He forgot his jacket."

Kagome laughed a little before taking Inuyasha's hand in hers and walking downstairs. They went out the door and closed it behind them and headed toward Miroku's.

When they arrived, they just walked right in and headed for the living room where a light was on and removed their jackets. Kagome gasped when her eyes fell upon Rin, who was lying on the couch. Her lips were bloody and blood was coming from her forehead and nose. More blood trickled from various cuts that were on her arms and legs. Her clothes were ripped in a few places and her hair was a mess.

"Oh, God…Rin…" Kagome murmured in disbelief.

Sesshomaru was already at Rin's side, holding her hand. "What happened?" He wanted to know. He looked into her eyes sadly.

"I was walking home from school alone since Shiori had to stay behind at school. And out of nowhere, Naraku came and grabbed me and jerked me into some bushes…he taped my mouth shut and I couldn't scream. He just hit me over and over…I tried to fight him off, but…" She began shaking as she tried to go on telling them. "I couldn't. He hit me over and over and finally, he stopped and turned to leave. That's when he said, 'give my regards to Kagome.' Then he left."

At the mention of Kagome's name, everyone turned to look in her direction. Kagome just stared at Rin, her hands shaking as her heart pounded. "What is going on?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I-I…" Kagome could not speak.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

"It's all my fault!" She screamed, tears filling her eyes.

"What? No, how can it be your fault?" Inuyasha asked.

"He…he threatened me and told me that if I told anyone what he did, he'd kill my friends and family. I told you guys what happened and now…" She covered her face with her fists.

"When did he threaten you?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"The day he…raped me. And today. He really means it!" She pulled her hands away from her face to reveal her tears. "He did that to Rin…anyone could be next. He told me that none of us are safe."

"You didn't tell me…you practically lied to me." Inuyasha murmured, his violet eyes showing pain.

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha, no…I…"

Inuyasha looked away, his hair, which was now longer, falling in his face and hiding his eyes.

"Inuyasha…I-I didn't think you'd understand. Please…don't do this…not here and not now." Kagome pleaded, more tears falling down her cheeks.

"It's all your fault!" Sesshomaru shouted, pointing at Kagome.

"Huh?" Kagome looked at him through teary eyes, forgetting her conversation with Inuyasha.

"You're the one to blame for this!" Sesshomaru accused. "You're putting us in danger! And now Rin is injured…all because of you! Wench, how could you?"

Kagome turned her gaze downward. "I guess I am…"

"Kagome…no… you're not." Sango protested, taking a step toward her friend.

Kagome put a hand up as a signal for her to stop, "No. He's right." She laughed a little, even though nothing was funny about the current situation. "I should have told you all about the threat ahead of time. I could have done something…to prevent this." She motioned toward Rin, who continued to lie, staring in horror. "If I had told you, we all would've been able to protect ourselves better. But I didn't and look where it got us: Inuyasha is upset with me, Sesshomaru hates me, and Rin is hurt. It's all because of me."

"Damn you!" Sesshomaru cursed, heading toward her, his fists clenched. He prepared to strike, but Rin shrieked, "No! Stop!"

Sesshomaru stopped impetuously and looked at Rin, who was trying to sit up. "No, don't." He said, racing to her side and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder to keep her down.

"Please, guys…don't fight anymore." Rin begged.

"I'm sorry, Rin." Sesshomaru said. "But I'm going to kick Naraku's ass. He shouldn't deserve to live for what he did to you."

"And let's not forget," Miroku spoke up, "about what he did to Kagome."

"I could care less about Kagome." Sesshomaru said bitterly. "She's the cause of this mess. She should pay right along with that bastard."

"But Sesshomaru…" Sango murmured, "You can't mean that."

"I can…" Sesshomaru said heatedly. "And I do."

Kagome flinched, but her expression softened. "You know what, Sesshomaru?" Her voice was breaking, as was her heart and soul.

"Huh?" Sesshomaru turned to look at her.

"You're right again. I _do _deserve to pay. I deserve it for even existing at all. I don't deserve good friends like you who tell me when I'm in danger and who try to stand up for me. Heck…I don't even deserve to be pregnant, but I am." A few loud gasps were heard around the room at her confession. "I don't deserve this baby when all I'm going to end up doing in lying to it as it grows older. I don't deserve to live!" She then turned and ran outside into the cold winter air, snow assaulting her revealed arms and face.

She heard Sango and Miroku screaming her name from inside, but she didn't care. She did not care if she had left her jacket inside, either. She just needed to get somewhere to cry and be alone to think. Tears streamed from her eyes and she trembled from both the cold and sobs. She continued to run down the street, toward the end of the road. She came to a skidding stop at the intersection as a car whizzed by, sending slush flying.

She was trying to catch her breath as tears continued to trail down her face. She glanced to her right and seen the big beige house that often haunted her dreams. The one that she never looked at when she was coming home from school. The house where Naraku lived.

The sickening images of that terrible night flooded her mind. She remembered how he had tied her up and drug her inside and how he had ripped her clothes off, stabbed her, and raped her.

She gulped and looked away, not able to face the memories. She turned and ran off, not knowing - or caring - where she was going.

As she was going down the sidewalk, she looked at the yards that went by, now covered by almost six inches of snow. One yard caught her attention because it had some people in it that she really did not want to see. "Hey, look! It's Kagome." Hiten pointed out. Koga smirked and stood up, Hiten, Manten, Ginta, and Hikaku doing the same and following him out toward Kagome.

Koga got in front of her, causing her to skid to a stop. She backed up and felt someone behind her. Looking up, she saw that it was Hiten. The other three helped to surround her. "Well, well. What's the matter with you? Why are you crying?" Koga asked, smirking arrogantly.

"None of your business!" Kagome yelled.

"Uh-oh. Wrong answer." Hiten said, grabbing her upper arms tightly.

"Let go of me, you jerk!" Kagome shouted, trying to free herself. She really did not need this right now. But maybe it was punishment for not tell her friends about the danger they had been in.

"Nope." Hiten said, smiling.

Koga got in her face and grasped her chin with his thumb and index finger. "Where's your precious Inuyasha? Did you two get in a fight?"

"No." Kagome said angrily. "And why do you care? It's not like I'd go back out with you."

"Which is good," he replied. "I don't wanna go back out with you, either. I don't see who would want to be with you."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "You did. Remember? That day in your house where we were making out? The day you took me on a date and stood up for me against Inuyasha? Well, then I was blind. I couldn't see what a bastard you really are. Inuyasha is twice the man you'll ever be…he's twice the man any of you guys will ever be."

Koga pulled his hand away from her face and Hiten released her. But Koga pulled his arm back before backhanding her across the left side of her face. He hit her so hard that she lost her balance and fell into the snow. "Stupid bitch. He was the one using you in the beginning, not me. You cheated on _me. _Which showed me that whores can't be trusted. And what's this I hear about you fucking with Naraku?"

Kagome gasped. "W-who told you that?"

"Kikyo." Koga answered shortly.

Kagome rubbed her face where he had slapped her. "Don't listen to her! Please…don't!"

"Why? Because it's true?" Koga demanded.

"No…well, not really." Kagome said. "You see…he…raped me."

For once in a long time, Koga looked extremely shocked. As did they all. "He…damn." Koga seemed speechless.

"Yeah…I know. I didn't want it spread around the whole school, but it looks like it might end up happening anyway." Kagome said, before realizing that she was lying in the snow, surrounded by some of her worst enemies. "But it's none of your business. Now I'd like to get home if you don't mind."

To her surprise, they stepped aside and she left, not looking back. She made it home and plopped down onto the couch. She closed her eyes and pushed everything out of her mind. She just thought about her being pregnant. Who's baby was it? And what would it be, a boy or girl?

"Oh no!" She cried, sitting up. "I forgot…I have to tell mom."

She stared at the phone before picking it up and dialing the number to her uncle's. Her mom answered, "Hello?"

****

0000000000

That's all for now. I know you guys hate cliffhangers, but I had to! It seemed so perfect! Thanks for being so patient with me being sick and all. I feel a lot better. Too bad I gave the cold to my friend Erica. Oops…anyway, please review and a few ideas would totally rock!


	39. Telling Mom

****

Broken Hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime.

You guys have been awesome so far. I greatly appreciate it. I would really like to thank you all and please keep it up.

Also, if you want something to happen in this story, let me know in your review and I will try my best to work it in here.

Wow, over five hundred reviews! Keep it coming, guys. Thanks so much!

Well, no more delays, here it is.

0000000000

39- Telling Mom

Kagome tensed when she heard her mother's voice answer the telephone. "Hello?"

Kagome's hands began to tremble and she sucked in a deep breath. Here she went, to tell her mom one of the most important secrets that she had ever had in her entire life.

"Is anyone there?" Her mother asked, her voice slightly suspicious. Kagome couldn't help but let a tiny smile spread across her face. Her mother already sounded suspicious and she hadn't even said a word to her.

"It's me, mom."

"Oh, Kagome, dear!" Her mother sounded ecstatic. "How is my baby girl doing?"

Kagome's smile faded away into a frown and tears brimmed at her eyes. Her mother sounded so happy and had no idea of the confession that was to come. "I'm fine, mom." Kagome's voice broke and she prayed that her mother had not heard the pain through the telephone line.

"Honey, are you sure?" Kagome could almost see her mother's face; her bright smile gone as concern took its place. "You sound heartbroken."

Kagome laughed dryly. "No, I'm not heartbroken."

_I'm just about to tell you the most shocking secret ever!_ She thought to herself, but didn't say aloud._ Inuyasha is upset with me, Sesshomaru hates me, and Rin is hurt, and someone is after all of us. I just happen to be his main target and he's possibly the father of my baby!_

As she thought all of this through, she began to cry. "Oh, mom!"

"Kagome? What is it, dear?"

Kagome held back a sniffle and remembered when she was younger and when she was upset about something. No matter how minimal the situation that had upset her was, her mother always treated her the same. She embraced her tightly and held her in her lap and rocked back and fourth slowly, whispering comforting words in her ear. As she grew older, she did that less and less.

Mom isn't here now. I need her more than ever! I wish she could be sitting right next to me and hug me like she used to and tell me that everything is going to be ok. But deep down I know everything isn't going to be ok.

"Mom," Kagome took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I have to tell you something important. This is really hard for me."

"All right, Kagome. I understand. If you don't want to tell me now, it's fine with me. Take your time with this." Her mother said softly.

"No, I have to tell you." Kagome replied, realizing that there was no turning back. She had made it this far and had let her mother know that there was a confession lying within her, so she could go ahead and reveal it, right? "A while back, Inuyasha and I had sex. Then, a couple days later, Naraku kidnapped and raped me and threatened to hurt anyone close to me if I told anybody what he did. A couple days later, I found out that I was pregnant and today, Naraku threatened me again. And he hurt Rin! Rin's boyfriend is mad at me and blames me and Inuyasha is upset with me because I hadn't told him about Naraku's threat!"

"Honey, slow down and catch your breath." Her mother said soothingly. Even though her daughter had been talking a mile a minute, she had heard everything she had said. "Who is the father of your baby?"

"I don't know, mom! Honestly…I have no idea." Kagome began sobbing hysterically. "This wasn't supposed to happen…not now!"

"Kagome, please calm down."

"I wish you were here, mom." Kagome admitted. "I'm scared and I don't know what to do."

She heard her mother sigh. "Kagome, I will try to be there as soon as I can. Until then, go and stay with Sango or someone. You don't have to go to school, all right? I'm not forcing you to. Go out to eat, or do anything to calm yourself down. Watch a movie with one of your friends. Just don't worry yourself over this, dear. I'll try to be there as soon as I hear about your uncle's condition."

Kagome sniffled, "All right."

"I'll see you later, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Bye."

"Bye, mom." Kagome hung the phone up after her mother did. She really needed her, but she figured that she could deal with everything without her.

Suddenly, a knock on the door scared her and she jumped and turned her attention to the door. She timidly walked up to it and peered outside and saw Inuyasha, standing there, looking nervous. She hurriedly wiped the tears away and opened the door and walked outside.

"Kagome, look, I'm-"

"No, I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome interrupted. "I should have told you."

"But I shouldn't have gotten mad. It wasn't that big of a deal." Inuyasha countered, wrapping a jacket around Kagome's shoulders.

Kagome looked down and realized that it was her jacket that she had left at Miroku's house when she had gone to visit Rin and had ran off. "Inuyasha…are you sure you want to stay with me?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in confusion and shock that she was ask such a question. "Of course I do, Kagome. I love you. You mean the world to me."

Kagome smiled gently, "So…you're really going to stay with me, even though this baby might not be yours?"

Inuyasha took her hands in his, "Yes. I'm staying, Kagome."

"Are you sure? I mean…look at me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked her up and down and smiled, "I already have, Kagome. I see an amazing person who has come through thick and thin and has grown stronger. I see someone who is very caring and who will make a wonderful mother." He paused. "The only question is, will I make a good father?"

Kagome flung her arms around his neck, "Of course you will! You've been there for me no matter what and you always make me feel better when I'm upset."

"Like just now?"

"Yes, like just now."

A slight breeze ruffled their hair as they embraced one another on Kagome's front porch. Everything seemed as if it was coming together. But Kagome knew that Naraku was not finished and she knew that he had plenty of tricks hidden up his sleeves. She also knew that Inuyasha would stay with her, no matter what.

Even though Naraku is heartless, we're prepared for him. He's going to attack again…

…And when that time comes, we'll be ready.

0000000000

There…sorry it was so short! I will try my best to make up for it in the next chapter. Until then, review and continue to give encouragements and ideas. I appreciate them all!

Next Chapter- What does Naraku have in store for Kagome and her friends? Will they all be ready like Kagome thinks, or will someone get hurt -- or killed -- instead? And what does Kagome do to get herself to relax like her mother told her to? You'll have to stay tuned!

God, I sound like I'm advertising, don't I? Anyway, thanks a million for everything and please read the next chapter when I post it up!


	40. Relaxing

**Broken Hearts**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime.**_

_**You guys have been awesome so far. I greatly appreciate it. I would really like to thank you all and please keep it up. Also, if you want something to happen in this story, let me know in your review and I will try my best to work it in here. **_

_**Wow, over six hundred reviews! Keep it coming, guys. Thanks so much!**_

_**Well, no more delays, here it is. Lemon, you have been warned!**_

_**0000000000**_

40- Relaxing

Kagome leaned against Inuyasha on the couch as Sango popped in a movie and sat in a large chair on Miroku's lap. Inuyasha hit the rewind button on the remote and the tape began rewinding.

Christmas break was the best. It had been almost a week since Kagome had told her mother about her pregnancy and she had gone to school, despite the fact that her mom said she didn't have to. Now they were out for two weeks of Christmas break and all she and her friends wanted to do was hang out.

Koga had even dropped by, when Inuyasha wasn't there, and apologized for his rude behavior. She told him it was all right and invited him in for some hot chocolate. While they drank, she explained everything that had happened to her and he looked so remorseful for her sake.

Now, Kagome just sighed as Inuyasha encircled her with his large arms. This was heaven. Nothing could take the place of this.

"Prepare," Miroku said, in a deep voice. "To be scared out of your seats!"

Sango bopped him on the head with a laugh. "Enough voice effects."

Kagome laughed at them and leaned her head against Inuyasha's chest. He rested his head against hers and she couldn't have felt more at home. Throughout the entire movie, Kagome noticed that Sango and Miroku would start kissing and stop before resuming again. She shook her head gently before relaxing. She hadn't meant to, but she drifted off to sleep.

About an hour later, Inuyasha shook Kagome gently to wake her. "Come on," he said. "The movie's over."

Kagome yawned and sat up. "I'm sorry for falling asleep."

Inuyasha helped her up. "It's okay. You didn't miss anything."

"Kagome, we're spending the night!" Miroku shouted from another room.

Kagome heard Sango laugh. "What he means is, can we spend the night?"

"Sure." Kagome shouted back. "You can have my mom's room. Please don't mess with anything you're not supposed to!"

She heard Sango laugh and then the door closed. Kagome shook her head, but let out a flustered squeal when she was suddenly hoisted up. Inuyasha carried her bridal style up to her room and laid her down onto her bed gently. She crawled underneath the covers and waited for him to do the same. Once they were comfortable, Inuyasha snaked his arms around her waist and they cuddled together.

"When I have this baby," Kagome began. "What will happen?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "We'll take care of it, that's what. We can stay here or at my house. Whatever you want."

Kagome smiled. But she suddenly thought of someone and her smile faded instantly. "What about Naraku?"

Inuyasha pulled back and examined her. "He's going to jail. All right? He's not going to run free."

Kagome nodded, unsure if that would happen or not. But she brushed it off. This was her time to relax. She was not going to waste it by thinking of that monster. "Good night, Inuyasha." She whispered. "I love you."

Inuyasha smiled and tightened his grip around her gingerly. "I love you, too. Good night."

After a few minutes, they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

--Meanwhile--

Sango laughed as Miroku struggled to get out of his pants and only succeeded in falling against the bed. He mumbled something incoherent before kicking his pants off and turning to look across the bed to where Sango lay, in only her undergarments.

With a wave of her index finger, she summoned him over to her and they were kissing hungrily. Miroku placed one hand against the small in her back and cupped the side of her face with the other. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Miroku pulled away from her mouth and moved down to nip at her neck, leaving small, painless marks. She dropped her head back against the pillows and let a sigh of pleasure escape her lips. He went farther down until he reached the edge of her bra. He paused and looked up at her, grinning. She smiled and lifted her back up so he could have access to the hook. That's when he pulled her bra off and tossed it to the floor.

He caught one breast in his mouth, while massaging the other. She tossed her head back with a moan, causing him to stop and grin. He took the other breast in his mouth and lavished the other with his hand. He moved down and grabbed her panties and removed them quickly, not wanting to waste more time teasing her. He managed to get out of his boxers and positioned himself between her legs. She blinked at him. "So soon?" She asked.

He nodded. "It'll be better."

Sango nodded and he thrust into her. She gasped and he placed his lips against hers lightly. He moved slowly, not wanting to rush and end up hurting her. But after a few moments, her pain subsided and was replaced with an extraordinary sensation.

They soon built a slow and steady rhythm together. Sango moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Faster," she breathed.

Miroku complied with her request and picked up the pace. Sango began breathing harder. A thin layer of sweat was now covering them both, but they only concentrated on the pleasure. Sango wanted more and was determined to get it. She pulled him closer, causing him to plunge deeper into her as he was thrusting. She nearly cried out his name, but he had to have her mouth again.

When he pulled away, he went straight for her neck before moving downward to lavish her breasts. He grunted as he began thrusting faster, panting roughly.

Their climaxes hit almost in unison. Sango moaned his name and they collapsed against the bed, breathing hard. Sango giggled and wiped some hair from Miroku's eyes. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her and they snuggled under the covers. "How was that?" He asked.

"Wonderful," she said. "I might want to do it again in the morning if they don't wake up before us."

Miroku laughed. "Until then, good night."

"Good night," she replied.

--------

There! I'm not really a "lemon writing person," so you can see why I don't make it long…sorry to all of you Hentais! Anyway, how was that for a small update? Let me know!


	41. Playing With Fire Gets You Burned

**Broken Hearts**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime.**_

_**You guys have been awesome so far. I greatly appreciate it. I would really like to thank you all and please keep it up. Also, if you want something to happen in this story, let me know in your review and I will try my best to work it in here. **_

_**Wow, almost seven hundred reviews! Keep it coming, guys. Thanks so much!**_

_**Well, no more delays, here it is. **_

_**0000000000**_

41- Playing with fire gets you burned

Kagome awoke the next morning, feeling refreshed and ready to start the day off well. Her hand dropped from where it had been propped up on top of Inuyasha's pillow and fell to his side of the bed, which happened to be vacant. She sat bolt upright and saw he wasn't beside of her, where he had last been.

"Inuyasha?"

The aroma of eggs and bacon hit her full in the face and she realized he was down stairs, cooking breakfast for them. She smiled at the thought, and couldn't help but adore how affectionate and sweet he was.

She climbed off the bed slowly and stood at her window, gazing out into the dim sunlight. As she stood and observed the sky for a while, it seemed as if the clouds and the sun constantly fought for control over it. One minute the sun would shine, washing over everything with its golden rays, only to be squelched by the gray clouds once more.

Sighing, she headed down stairs and found Inuyasha in the kitchen just as she had predicted. He had food all over the table; four different plates buried by scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and biscuits. A glass full of milk sat beside of each one, next to the forks and spoons.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, a smile spreading across her face. "You must have been up early? Or maybe you had nothing to do while you waited for us?"

He dropped a frying pan into the dish washer and walked over to her, grinning. He wiped his long hair from his eyes "I wanted to treat you to something extra special. Since Sango and Miroku were staying, I decided to double it."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and peered up at him. "I'm impressed. Thanks." She paused and thought for a moment. "By the way, where _are _Sango and Miroku?"

"They're still sleeping." He answered as she dropped her arms from his shoulders.

"So late?" She inquired. "Why?"

"Didn't you hear them last night?" He wondered aloud, heading toward the table with a smirk.

Kagome felt herself blush lightly on their behalf. She knew what it felt like, but to hear that her best friends had done _that _in her _mom's _bed? It was utterly humiliating. "No…And I'm sure I didn't want to hear them."

He laughed and pulled a chair out for her to sit in. "You got that right. But it's no big deal." He pushed the chair up to the table when she had taken a seat in it and went to his own.

They ate slowly for a while, talking about how the weather was supposed to be for the next couple of days and how Christmas wasn't far off. They weren't sure of what they were going to do to celebrate, but they knew that they would be near one another on that special holiday.

Laughter coming from the staircase told the two that their friends had decided to get up, drawn to the kitchen by the wonderful scent of a decent breakfast. They practically tripped over one another to get into their seats and laughed so hard they had trouble taking their first bites.

"Someone's happy this morning," Kagome commented dryly, grinning across the table at Sango.

"I'll say," Inuyasha agreed, smirking at Miroku in this all-knowing way. Sango and Miroku only glanced at each other and erupted into fits of laughter once more.

"So," Kagome began, finishing her eggs and picking up a piece of sausage. "What was it like?" She joked, smiling.

"You should know." Was Sango's response.

Kagome felt her face flush and she gave a hasty, sheepish glance at Inuyasha and he smiled back. "Well…Yeah, never mind."

Sango laughed more and said, "Miroku and I have to go to his house to get more clothes…He forgot to bring extra."

Kagome giggled and nodded.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "You sure that's why you're _both_ going to _his _house?"  
Sango shot him a, 'you better shut up,' look and she and Miroku left the table. The sound of the door closing told them that they had left the house. Kagome finished eating and rose to her feet, putting her dishes into the dishwasher. Inuyasha soon done the same and they were left standing in the middle of the kitchen with nothing to say or do.

"You all right?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

He walked up to her until his arms were around her and she was pressed against his chest. "Okay. I'm glad you are." He leaned down and their lips met. She slung her arms around his neck and he gently grabbed her hips, lifting her up slightly, bringing her closer to him and deepening the kiss. She tried to pull away, but he held on, toying with her. She giggled into his mouth and she lost her balance and fell backward, but he caught her and they froze into a dramatic dive.

"Wobbly?" He asked arrogantly, smirking like he always did, his skater boy hair falling down into his face.

"A little." She replied, running her fingers through his dark hair.

He leaned down and kissed her as if they were in a movie and he had just tipped her backwards in order to show off. When he pulled away, he lifted her back up to stand vertical and began cleaning up the rest of the dishes.

She smiled and turned to look out the window. Her smiled soon faded, however, and she struggled to get Inuyasha's attention. Her mouth had suddenly gone as dry as a desert and her blood had ran cold in her veins. "Inuyasha…"

"Yeah?" He turned from his work and looked at her back. His cheerful expression faded into one of concern. "What is it?"

"Look," she choked out, pointing to something in the distance.

Inuyasha complied with her command and saw a band of dark gray rising from a house nearby to the partially cloudy skies above. It was smoke. Thick, dark smock rising from a house nearby. He took a good look at the house.

It was Miroku's house.

"Shit," he cursed, jerking away from the window, Kagome hot on his heels. "We have to go check on them. Get your shoes on fast."

Kagome did as she was told and grabbed a small jacket from where it hung beside the door. She waited for Inuyasha to get to the door and when he did, he practically burst through the door and they raced down the sidewalk, down her driveway, and to the street. They ran for about five minutes before they reached his house, which was now obscured by orange flames and black smoke. Surprisingly, no one had seen it yet!

"Inuyasha…" Kagome had searched the yard to find it empty of any people. "Inuyasha, they're still inside!"

Inuyasha said a curse harshly under his breath and impetuously lunged forward toward the house.

Kagome gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Someone has to do something!" He cried over his shoulder. "They'll die in there!" He stopped a few feet away from the smoldering house, wincing from the extreme heat.

"_You _might die in there!" She pointed out with a shriek, tears stinging her eyes at the very thought.

"Go call 911!" He instructed. "Do whatever you can to get help!" He suddenly kicked down the blackening front door and disappeared inside.

Kagome screamed as a tear dripped down her cheek. "Inuyasha!" She placed her cold hand against her burning forehead. "Inuyasha, no!"

He didn't emerge and the flames soon engulfed the doorway, blocking his escape. She wanted to go running inside after him and lead him to safety. But she turned and ran toward a nearby house in order to use their phone to call 911, skidding to a stop with a gasp when she saw Naraku standing in her path.

Her breath hitched in her throat. "W-What are you doing here?"

"You know why I'm here," he said cryptically. "I'm surprised you'd even waste your breath asking."

Kagome felt her heart drop to her ankles as she remembered his threat to kill everyone close to her if she told anyone. She had and he was making well on his promise; three of her friends were trapped inside a burning house with no possible escape routes, it seemed. She sank to her knees in the snow. "Why are you doing this?" She asked woefully, the tears streaming down her face.

He approached her and knelt down low enough so that he was eye level with her. He grasped her chin in his icy fingers and whispered, "You told me you wouldn't tell. But you did, so it's all your fault that they're in there dying as we speak. If you must blame anyone, blame yourself."

Kagome let out a whimper and squeezed her eyes shut tight. This wasn't happening. Her perfect Christmas break wasn't being ruined because Miroku's house was on fire and Miroku and Sango were still inside. Her heavenly morning wasn't being ruined due to the fact that Inuyasha was also inside, trying to lead them out to safety. None of this was happening because of a promise she hadn't kept. She told herself she would open her eyes and it would all be over. She'd be in her warm bed, snuggled against Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku in the room down the hall.

However, when she opened her eyes, she found the opposite. Everything was going horribly wrong and it was all cause by her negligence. And she was almost completely powerless to stop it. "I wish you would leave me alone." She whispered hoarsely.

He smirked. "I can't do that." He looked at a watch on his wrist and frowned. "I have to go and meet Kikyo for lunch. Have fun and let me know how it turns out." He then simply stood up and walked away as if there weren't a house beside him burning down.

Kagome took only a moment to compose herself before running to the neighbor's house. She called 911 and when she was sure they were on their way, she left and raced back to Miroku's house. She stood as close as she could get without getting scowled by the heat and stared into the fire. A few bystanders came, watching in awe, surrounding the house.

Finally, Kagome couldn't take it anymore and raced to the front entrance, peeking inside, squinting her eyes against the heat. "Inuyasha?" She yelled in order to be heard over the fire. "Inuyasha? Sango? Miroku?"

She remembered that there was a well nearby and she raced over to it, dripped out some water, and splashed it all over her, shivering as the freezing liquid chilled her to the bone. She then sped off toward the house and practically dived through the door, ignoring the shouts from the people witnessing her actions outside.

Once inside, she felt the heat immediately, but knew that she wouldn't be burned for a while thanks to the water. "Inuyasha?"

Loud coughing drew her toward the hallway leading to the kitchen and she found Sango, stumbling through the smoke and fire blindly. "Sango!"

The girl instantly became alert at the mention of her name and she soon found the source. "Kagome?" She wheezed.

"Where's Inuyasha and Miroku?"

"I don't know where Miroku is…We got separated. Inuyasha's here?"

"He came looking for you guys." Kagome coughed, despising the fact that the water wouldn't be able to help her against the smoke as well as it did the flames. Glass shattered somewhere and Kagome winced at the harsh noise it caused. "The door is this way." She turned and went back the way she came, tugging Sango's hand the whole way until they reached the door. Sango managed to get out, causing the spectators to erupt into cheers. Kagome told Sango to get away from the house.

Kagome went back inside, ducking low to try and keep some smoke out of her lungs, and continued to call out to Inuyasha. For a while, it seemed to be in vain for she would never get a response and couldn't find any trace of him. She felt the tears coming again. She thought she had lost him and Miroku forever. Miroku, one of her best friends. Inuyasha, the guy she loved dearly and who was possibly the father of her unborn child. The thought made her cry and collapse to the floor.

"Inuyasha!" She called out weakly. "Inuyasha…"

"Kagome?" She heard a voice rasp a little ways away from her. She turned and saw Inuyasha, helping Miroku walk, coming toward her. She nearly jumped for joy. What she did do, however, was jump to her feet and race over to him. He was dirty and looked a little sick. His hair was a knotty mess. Miroku, on the other hand, looked much worse. Something had fallen on his left leg and he struggled to walk.

"Did you find Sango?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded and took hold of Inuyasha's sleeve. "She's safe. Come this way." She led both of them the way she had led Sango and all three of them stumbled out into the dim sunlight, sucking in the fresh air and collapsing onto the ground.

"Miroku!" Sango raced up to him and embraced him tightly, kissing him on the cheek when she noticed his leg.

"Kagome, you…You…" Inuyasha wanted to call her an idiot and she knew it. What she had done was reckless and idiotic, but she had done it to save him. And had succeeded. He hugged her tightly.

"I thought you were going to die!" She sobbed into his chest. "Naraku was the one who done it and…He showed up after you went inside!"

Inuyasha tensed visibly but let it slide quickly. Kagome and the others needed to calm down, and he was going to help them the best he could. Naraku would have to wait.

Plus, the ambulance had just arrived.

------------

There you go. How was it?


	42. Hospital Trip

**Broken Hearts**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime.**_

_**You guys have been awesome so far. I greatly appreciate it. I would really like to thank you all and please keep it up. Also, if you want something to happen in this story, let me know in your review and I will try my best to work it in here. **_

_**Wow, almost seven hundred reviews! Keep it coming, guys. Thanks so much!**_

_**Well, no more delays, here it is. **_

_**0000000000**_

42- Hospital Trip

Kagome only saw darkness, as if she were in a room with no windows or doors, or any cracks whatsoever and the lights were turned off. For a brief moment, she felt panic rush through her. Was she dead?

"How is your patient, Doctor Iwamura?" A light, delicate voice.

"Satisfactory. She's still sick from the water she dumped on herself to keep her safe from the flames. She has a few slight burns and is still suffering from smoke inhalation."

Voices. At least she wasn't dead. She realized that she was still in the hospital and had been sleeping. She struggled to open her eyes but felt too weak to do so. Instead, she continued to listen.

"Do you need me to take over, sir?"

"No, that's quite all right, Tatsumi. I've got everything taken care of. As soon as she awakens, I will talk to her about everything. You can go home for the night." This voice was deep.

"Thank you, sir." Tatsumi replied. Kagome could hear the sound of heels on the marble floor as she walked away.

Kagome chose this time to try and speak, "Doctor…"

He was by her side in a second. She knew because she felt the impression of the hospital bed as he leaned on it gently. "Kagome Higurashi," he said slowly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She pushed her eyelids up as far as she could and looked up at him. He peered down at her in a concerned manner, his light brown eyes staring into hers. She dropped her gaze down to his nametag and her heart missed a beat. 'Doctor Nobu Iwamura.' Kikyo's father.

He nodded. "That's good."

She managed to rip her eyes from his nametag and look around the room at her surroundings. White walls, white floor, everything was white, it seemed. "Where are Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha?"

She must have gotten up off her bed a bit for he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and pushed her down gingerly. "They are safe, and in good condition. Miroku did get a bad injury on his leg, but you're the one I'm far more concerned about, seeing as you're pregnant."

Kagome felt her face flush, for it still felt awkward to be called 'pregnant' or 'mother to be.'

Either he didn't notice her discomfort about the situation or he didn't care for he continued, "They are in a satisfactory condition and will be staying over night, just like you."

"Can I go see them?" Kagome heard her voice break. This was all her fault. If she hadn't told anyone, they wouldn't be in a hospital for their Christmas Break and would be at her house watching movies.

He nodded again and said, "You may, but only after we discuss everything."

Kagome felt her heart drop. She wanted to see them now, instead of talk with the doctor about the previous events. "All right. How long have I been out?"

"A couple hours. We gave you a sedative and dressed your burns. We had you on oxygen, but took you off when everything seemed normal." He motioned toward her left wrist where a large, white bandaged was taped. "They're not serious burns and should heal up in the next couple of weeks, if taken care of properly." He paused, picking up a clipboard off of a nearby table and sat in a chair beside her bed. He examined some notes on the paper on the clipboard before looking at her. "Now, let's talk about your pregnancy. How long have you been pregnant?"

Kagome wanted to cry. She honestly hated talking about being pregnant. Perhaps it was due to the fact that either Inuyasha or Naraku could be the father. "A couple weeks," she whispered. He scribbled on the paper.

"All right. We did a test to see if either you or the baby were in any danger from the smoke, but everything seems fine." He examined her for a moment. "You're very lucky, you know."

"Lucky, how?" Kagome suddenly demanded, tears stinging her eyes.

He looked a bit taken aback, but regained his composure as quickly as he'd lost it. "To survive that fire. What would make you think you're so unlucky? Did you want to die?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's not that."

"What is it then?"

"I didn't want this baby." She rasped.

"Why didn't you get an abortion?"

"I…Couldn't." Kagome fidgeted with the sheets covering her. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

"One more question," he persisted. "Who is the father? Inuyasha or Miroku?"

Kagome didn't know whether she should laugh at the fact that he had suggested Miroku or to cry when he suggested Inuyasha. There was a good possibility that it wasn't Inuyasha's and was Naraku's. But she decided to avoid all of the drama and said, "Inuyasha." Deep down, she willed herself to believe it was true.

He nodded. "All right. But in a month or so, I want you to come back here so we can check out that baby and make sure everything is going smoothly." He rose to his feet and extended a hand for her to take. Obviously, it was time to go visit her friends. She took it, moved aside the covers, and rose to her wobbly feet. The hospital gown she was wearing was horrible looking and she felt quite dirty and smelled of smoke. She went with him nonetheless and she went to Miroku's room first.

He looked so pitiful, lying there in that bed. Doctor Iwamura explained to her that he had to get quite a large number of stitches in his leg to close up the cut and he was suffering from smoke inhalation. All Miroku could say was, "Looks like I won't be playing football for a while." She laughed and went to see Sango.

Her appearance was better than Miroku's. In fact, she was sitting up and eating and laughing at something on the television. When Kagome walked in, however, Sango immediately grew serious at the sight of her. "Kagome, are you all right?"

Kagome nodded and made her way over to the side of her hospital bed. "I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." Sango smiled brightly. "That was a brave thing you did, Kagome, going inside to save us. We wouldn't be here now if you hadn't."

Kagome looked to make sure the doctor wasn't listening. He was right outside the door speaking with a nurse. "Well, we wouldn't be here in this hospital if I hadn't told, either."

"Don't blame yourself for this." Sango said sternly. "It's not your fault. You had to tell somebody. How else would you explain it to your mom when you're big and fat? When you're in labor? Just don't worry about it. It's all right."

Kagome grinned. She decided to leave the subject alone for the time being. They were safe inside the hospital and besides, she didn't want to ruin their Christmas Break -- even if it was ruined already. "All right." She turned to the doorway, "Doctor, I'm ready to see Inuyasha." The doctor nodded and led her out the door. She could hear Sango laughing at the television once again and a small smile crossed her face.

When she was at his room, he appeared to be sleeping, and she asked the doctor for a few minutes alone. He nodded and closed the door. She turned to face the bed. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" He sat up and smiled at her. Even though the lights were turned off, she could see it.

"Are you okay?" Her eyes began to water and she rushed over to him and was embracing him in a second.

"I'm fine." He stroked her hair gently. "What about you?"

"I'm okay," she peered up at him. "The doctor said that the baby was fine."

He tightened his grip around her. "That's good."

She couldn't help but notice the burns on his arms and hands and cringe. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Positive." He must have noticed where her eyes lingered for he added, "These aren't nothing. They'll heal in a week or two. Besides, I'm more concerned about you."

She smiled and blushed slightly. She was about to say something when the door opened and the doctor stepped in. He cleared his throat and said, "Kagome, you have a visitor."

She glanced at Inuyasha and he gave a small nod. She hurried toward the door happily. Was it her mother? Or her brother or grandfather? It didn't matter. As long as she could see a relative.

She proceeded out the door, noticing two officers standing a long ways down the hallway, drinking coffee and talking. Her gaze dropped to the floor momentarily before rising back up to meet her visitor. She gasped and took a step back.

Naraku smirked at her. "How are you feeling, Kagome?"

"Fine." She managed to growl. She noticed that Doctor Iwamura was giving her strange looks. She must have been shaking.

"That's good news. I'm happy to see you." He stepped toward her. "I am so sorry about what happened."

That liar. It was all a put on. He was faking so he could get near her and threaten her more. He would probably even putting poison in Inuyasha's IV tube! What she did next surprised Naraku, and Doctor Iwamura, as well as herself. "Yeah right! You set the house on fire!" Not able to stand another second in front of him, she turned and ran, colliding against someone. Looking up, she saw Inuyasha.

He had crawled out of bed, his hair in disarray. When he caught Naraku in his violet gaze, he looked pissed. "I heard you scream. Are you okay?"

Kagome only managed to nod, gripping his shirt. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. It wasn't supposed to be Naraku standing there. It was supposed to be someone she cared about, someone who cared about her.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I see you're doing well." Naraku said. Obviously, Doctor Iwamura had overlooked Kagome's outburst. Either that or he was too stunned to do anything.

"You bastard!" Before Kagome knew it, Inuyasha had exploded from her grasp and was on top of Naraku, punching him. Now, Kagome had to admit that he deserved to lose every little drop of blood that Inuyasha knocked out of him. But she couldn't believe that they were fighting it out in a _hospital_.

"Inuyasha, no!" She raced toward him, but he continued slugging Naraku as if there were no tomorrow. Doctor Iwamura tried to stop it but was knocked down when Naraku shoved Inuyasha off of him and leapt to his feet. She quickly got in between them and screamed, "Stop it!"

Naraku glared down at her. She glanced to her left and saw that the policemen she had saw earlier were rushing toward them. She just had to stall for a moment. "Leave him alone!"

Naraku suddenly drew back his hand and struck her across the face, knocking her down onto the floor. She heard Inuyasha yell in anger. She looked up to find him and Naraku fighting once more. It was almost like Kung Fu. They were evading each other's punches with ease. Soon, however, Inuyasha tripped Naraku and laid over top of him, hitting him over and over. That's when the police grabbed him and drug him a little ways away. He kicked and screamed, "That bastard raped my girlfriend! He burned down my best friend's house! He nearly killed an innocent girl! That asshole should die!"

Kagome stared at him in shock. He wore an expression he had never worn before. A look of pure…Malice. Hatred. He looked murderous.

The policemen reluctantly released Inuyasha and started heading for Naraku. But he turned and ran down the hallway, the police chasing him. Kagome watched as he leapt into an elevator and the doors closed. The police then raced toward the stairs and disappeared from sight.

Kagome collapsed to her knees and Inuyasha was embracing her in a second. Doctor Iwamura approached her and looked concerned. "You were _raped_? So the child is not Inuyasha's, as you have led me to believe?"

Kagome looked up at him with watery eyes. "I don't know who's it is. It could be Naraku's, or Inuyasha's. But I'm sorry."

The doctor nodded and went to fetch her some water. Sango came into the hallway to check on her, having heard the screams. She said Miroku would have came, if his leg wasn't injured. Kagome managed a light laugh. But she couldn't help but wonder what was to come.

Note- There. Hope you all enjoyed. What do you think will happen now? Review please!


	43. More Surprises

**Broken Hearts**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime.**_

_**You guys have been awesome so far. I greatly appreciate it. I would really like to thank you all and please keep it up. Also, if you want something to happen in this story, let me know in your review and I will try my best to work it in here. **_

_**Wow, almost seven hundred reviews! Keep it coming, guys. Thanks so much!**_

_**Well, no more delays, here it is. **_

_**0000000000**_

43- More Surprises

Inuyasha was stroking Kagome's back softly as he sat beside of her in the chairs in her hospital room. She had a blanket wrapped around her and was sitting, staring at the floor. She was wondering, just as he was, if Naraku had been captured or not. The police had not gotten back and no word had gotten in.

She covered her face with her hands and let out a big sigh. She felt Inuyasha stop rubbing her back and he placed a light hand on her shoulder. "You all right?"

She looked up at him. "I'm fine. I just hope they caught him."

"Me too." He said, pulling her into a warm embrace. He resumed stroking her hair and rocked back and forth slightly to try and soothe her. It grew strangely and awkwardly quiet in the room; the only noises audible were the ones coming from outside the room and the window that had been opened a bit.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"You really worried me earlier. You looked so…I don't know. You looked like you could've killed Naraku right then if they had let you."

Inuyasha lifted his head up from where he had been resting it -- against Kagome's -- and looked at her woefully. He stopped stroking her hair and rocking back and forth. "I did?"

Kagome lifted her head up as well and nodded slowly. "Yeah. You looked so angry. I bet if you had had a gun or something and the cops weren't there, you would have shot him."

"Well, I _was _angry. I mean…The things he did to you and Rin were horrible. He didn't have to go and burn Miroku's house down and try to kill us." He forced a weak smile. "But I'm sorry for worrying you."

She returned the meek smile and placed her head against his shoulder. He remained in the same position, but began stroking her upper arm.

After about fifteen minutes, Sango came in and smiled at them. "Miroku wanted to know how you guys are doing." Her smile faded and she dropped her eyes to the floor. "Poor guy. He can't walk very well. It hurts him too much."

Inuyasha felt Kagome tense at this bit of news. Then she asked, "Will he be able to play football ever again?"

Sango shrugged. "The doctor said he wasn't sure yet. He said that it depends on how well the wound heals."

"How long did he say it would take for it to heal?" Inuyasha inquired, tightening his arms around Kagome.

"A few months. He said it wasn't anything serious, but it's not a minor wound, either. If it ever gets infected…Well, let's just say the results wouldn't be too good." Sango sighed and dropped her shoulders, her arms hanging loosely at her sides. "I just feel bad for him and his family. They have nowhere to go now," she clenched her fists and glared at the floor, "thanks to Naraku."

Inuyasha felt Kagome tense once more, so in order to get some of the tension away from them, he said, "Well, he can come stay with me. I mean, it's only me and my brother, so he can bring his family over to my place for a while until they get back on their feet."

Sango nodded. "Thanks so much, Inuyasha. You have no idea what this will mean to them. He called his parents earlier and they said they'd be on the next flight back to see him. I'll go tell him so he can tell him mom the next time he talks to her." She then hurried out of the room, her eyes slightly watery.

Impetuously, Kagome rose to her feet and walked over to the window to look at the darkening sky. She had her arms underneath the blanket that was draped around her and she hugged it tightly as if she were freezing.

Inuyasha examined her closely for a moment. "Kagome? Are you all right?"

Kagome nodded. "Fine."

He rose to his feet, not believing her. "No, there's something wrong."

Kagome turned to face him and stared into his eyes. "I know you guys keep telling me that it's not my fault but--"

"--It's not--"

"--It is. If I hadn't told you guys, we wouldn't be here, in the hospital. If I hadn't told, Miroku wouldn't be hurt so bad. If I hadn't told, Rin would be okay. And if I hadn't told, Inuyasha, Miroku and his family would still have a home to go to!" She lowered her head as guilt overcame her. "He warned me not to tell. He told me what he would do. I didn't listen, and told, and he did it! It's _my fault_! Don't you guys understand? Why can't you guys blame me instead of lie to me and say that it's not? I'm sick of being lied to! I'm sick of hearing that Miroku might not play football ever again because then I know that I could have done something to prevent it! I'm tired of hearing about Miroku's family being stranded because their home got burned down because I told you guys something that I should have kept a secret!" She began trembling and tears made their way down her cheeks. "I wish none of this had ever happened! I don't want to hear anything else about it!"

Inuyasha rushed over to her side and embraced her as she sobbed. "It's all right. We won't talk about it anymore. All right? If it makes you feel better, then I won't talk about him until you're ready to." He tightened his grip around her.

She sniffled and pulled away, hastily wiping the tears away. "I'm sorry. I guess I just need a little bit of time to myself, you know, to kind of…Sort things out."

Inuyasha nodded understandingly. "I'm going to go talk to Miroku. Call me if you need anything." And then, after a kiss on her forehead, he went out the door.

And Kagome broke.

She collapsed to her knees and began sobbing hysterically. As she sat there, crying, she told herself that all she needed to do was cry it all out. She was just frustrated and needed to let it all out. Everything would be fine.

And it was, too. She cried for about ten minutes until she felt the weight on her shoulders disperse. As she wiped the tears away and pushed herself up from the floor, the door opened and Sango stepped in tentatively, closing the door behind her. "Kagome? Are you all right?"

Kagome nodded. "I am now. I just had to cry and get it out."

Sango nodded in understanding. "I have to talk to you." She gazed down at the floor and the embarrassment was obvious on her face.

Kagome sat on her hospital bed. "What about?" She patted the bed beside her and Sango took a seat there.

"Well…"

Kagome realized that it was hard for Sango to discuss the topic -- whatever it may be. "It's all right. You can tell me."

Sango took in a deep breath and the words that came from her mouth astounded Kagome:

"I'm pregnant."

Kagome involuntarily gasped. "What? When did you find out? How long?"

Sango laughed lightly and help up a hand as a signal for Kagome to slow down. "I found out earlier when the doctor told me. Apparently, I've been pregnant for a couple days and I never knew because I didn't do a pregnancy test. But the baby is Miroku's for sure."

Kagome was happy for Sango. "But I thought that the other night was…You know, your first time." She laughed sheepishly.

Sango shook her head, smiling slightly, but did not elaborate further. Instead, she gazed out the window thoughtfully. She then sighed and said softly, barely audible over the roar of cars outside the window, 8 stories down, "I was just worried about telling you since, you know, I know who the father of my child is and…Well, yeah." She brought her eyes around to meet Kagome's. "I'm really sorry. I hope it doesn't upset you or--"

"Sango." Kagome said lightly, but sternly enough to make her friend stop speaking. "It's fine. Believe me. It actually makes me happy, know that you and Miroku are going to have a life together; a future together. I'm glad you're going to have a family together." She smiled meekly and Sango flung her arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're not upset!" She said. "Thanks for being here."

Kagome returned the embrace wholeheartedly and rubbed her friends back, her smile gone. "What could I do? You've been here for me this whole time, so I couldn't just sit back. I have to repay you for all of the stuff you've done for me."

"Kagome?"

The two girls pulled apart and turned toward where Kagome's name had been called. Inuyasha stood in the doorway, looking extremely troubled. Moreover, he looked very, very angry.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome climbed off the bed and made her way over toward him, somewhat afraid. He looked like he had when the cops pulled him off of Naraku after their brawl in the hallway. "What is it? What's the matter?" Her voice was beginning to rise an octave or two, but she couldn't stop it. The panic that was rushing through her veins was taking over her.

"They didn't catch Naraku," he growled, clenching his fists. "He got away."

Note- Oh dear! He got away! What could that mean for our friends? And also, did anyone expect that Sango was pregnant? Anyways, please review. I appreciate it. Thanks!


	44. I'm not a coward

**Broken Hearts**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime.**_

_**You guys have been awesome so far. I greatly appreciate it. I would really like to thank you all and please keep it up. **_

_**Wow, almost nine hundred reviews! Keep it coming, guys. Thanks so much!**_

_**Well, no more delays, here it is. **_

44- I'm not a coward

"What?" Kagome stood, dumbfounded, in the doorway, staring at Inuyasha as if he were an alien that had just stepped off a spaceship. "He…Got away?" Kagome felt her voice rising a couple octaves, but she couldn't stop it. The fear was mind-numbingly taking over her and controlling her actions. "He _got away_?" She was nearly shrieking now, and Inuyasha had to motion for her to relax. The last thing he needed was the doctor coming back in to see if everything was fine.

"Kagome, they're still looking for him." He said in a comforting tone.

"But that's not the point!" She looked frightened. He just wanted to take her in his arms and make her feel safe. "The point is, these stupid cops can't do anything right! The point is that he shouldn't have gotten away in the first place!"

"Kagome," Inuyasha was practically begging now. "It's all right. You're safe here. There are police officers here and we're here."

Kagome dropped her shoulders. "I know, but Rin is out there. And some other people at school. What if he goes after someone else?"

Inuyasha had no reply to this. Instead, he simply took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Please calm down. I'm sure we can tell the police and they can take care of Rin. Just relax, all right?"

Sango, after getting over the initial shock of the current situation, said, "I'll go explain everything to the police. I'll see what they can do." After that, she excused herself from the room and went down the hallway to where the policemen were standing.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly after Sango had made her departure from the room. "I'm so afraid."

Inuyasha winced. He hated hearing those words, especially coming from her lips. He embraced her gingerly and whispered, "You don't have to be. I'm right here with you. I'll protect you from him." He sighed. "I know I wasn't there before…when, you know, he did that to you, but believe me, I'll be here this time."

She returned his hug wholeheartedly. "I'm sorry for being such a coward."

"You're not a coward, Kagome." He pulled away, almost stunned that she had even said such a thing about herself. He cupped her chin in his hand and said, "You're brave. All right? I can understand why you're so scared of Naraku. But you're _not _a coward."

Kagome said nothing, and it worried Inuyasha. He wasn't sure what she thought of herself, but he didn't want it to be negative thoughts. He wrapped his arms around her and held her against him for a few moments. It was dead quiet in that room, the only noise audible was their breathing.

Impetuously, the phone rang beside of them. Kagome jumped and pulled herself away from Inuyasha to answer it. Perhaps it was her mother calling to check in. "Hello?" What answered her, however, nearly made her heart stop.

"Kagome," Naraku said.

Kagome stiffened. "What do you want?"

"Can you guess where I am at?" He asked, ignoring her question. "Can you guess where I'm calling you from?"

Kagome wasn't sure. But the thing she was sure about was that she probably didn't _want _to know.

"Can't figure it out? Fine. I'll give you a clue. Say hello." He said. Then a woman got on the phone, sounding frightened out of her mind. "Hello? Kagome?"

"Mom!" Kagome felt queasy and the room began spinning sickeningly. "Are you all right? Has he hurt you?"

"I'm fine," her voice was shaking, but stiff with determination. She was obviously trying to keep herself from showing her fear.

"What are you doing home?" She rasped.

"Honey, I came to check on you--" The phone was jerked away from her mother and Naraku's voice echoed in her ears once more, "How sweet. She came to check on you and now she's probably going to die."

"No!" Kagome involuntarily screamed. "Leave her alone! She doesn't need to be involved in this!"

"Oh yes, she does." Naraku insisted. "I told you that everyone you loved would die if you told. Starting with your mother." There was a click and the dial tone greeted her. Kagome dropped the phone and raced to grab her shoes. She was going down there, even if she was in a hospital gown.

"Kagome? What's going on?" Inuyasha demanded, jumping to his feet and going up to her.

"He's going to kill my mom." She told him as she slid her shoes on. "He's at my house." She walked out the door, Inuyasha on her heels.

"Kagome, you can't go there. He might kill you, too." Inuyasha protested.

The police who were down the hall looked up when they heard this bit of news. Sango looked concerned.

"I know that, Inuyasha. But it's a risk I'm willing to take." Kagome said, going down the hall, passing the cops.

"But it's not one _I'm_ going to take!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What's going on?" Sango asked. Inuyasha sighed.

"Naraku is at her house and he's planning on killing her mother. And she's planning on going." He answered.

"Ma'am," one of the policemen said to Kagome. "You can't go alone. I suggest that you stay here and let us handle this situation, especially since you're pregnant."

"Shut up." Kagome said lowly. Her eyes were clouded by her bangs, her expression unreadable. "Inuyasha, you said I wasn't a coward. And I'm not. I'm not afraid of what happens to me. I'm worried about mom. And I don't think he'll kill me. He hasn't mentioned anything about killing me. So just shut up and let me do this!" She turned and raced to the elevator, the cops and Inuyasha hot on her heels. She turned around once inside and gave Inuyasha a regretful look and mouthed, "I'm sorry," before the doors closed.

Once downstairs, she raced through the doors and out into the cold, winter air, and down the street.

* * *

"Damn!" Inuyasha punched the elevator doors and pressed his face against them. "Kagome…You're also stubborn." 

"Let's follow!" Sango said frantically. "Please!"

Inuyasha looked back at the cops, who nodded in agreement. "We can't let her go like that," one cop said. "It's not safe."

Inuyasha walked past them and headed toward the stairs, Sango and the cops on his heels. They made it to ground level and also went outside into the cold air. The cops got to their cars and started them up while Inuyasha and Sango climbed in back. Next thing, they were peeling out of the parking lot and racing to catch up to Kagome.

* * *

Knowing that they would pursue her, more than likely in the cop car, Kagome took a shortcut home, racing through backyards and back roads. She made it up to her house, panting, her heart racing, and she grasped the doorknob in her sweaty, trembling fingers. After sucking in a breath, she burst through the door. 

"Mom! Naraku!" She shouted.

"Ah, Kagome," she heard Naraku's sickening voice emanating from somewhere in the kitchen. "You're here. This is wonderful. The more the merrier."

"Let my mother go, Naraku," she commanded, her voice shaking. She proceeded into the kitchen where Naraku was holding her mother with her back against him, a gun pointed at her head. "This is between you and me. Let's settle this…_without _my mom."

Naraku laughed. "Dear Kagome, there is _nothing _to settle. You're going to die, it's as simple as that."

Great. She couldn't talk to him…so she was going to have to stall.

"If I were going to die," she began, crowding up to him slowly, cautiously, "you would have already killed me."

Naraku stared at her blankly.

"I mean," she paused, trying to make it seem as if she weren't trying to get up close to him. "You would've already shot me, my mother, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku if you were planning on killing us."

"You point?" He asked.

Kagome's mother looked at her daughter in fear.

"My point," Kagome said, "is that I think you're afraid to do it."

"I'm not afraid," he protested.

"Really?" Kagome pretended as if she didn't believe him and quirked an eyebrow. She knew very well he wasn't afraid. She just didn't know why he was holding back. "Hm, I don't believe you."

Naraku tightened his grip on the gun. "Do you want me to prove it?"

"No," Kagome said quickly. "No, you don't have to."

"All right then," he said. "So what now?"

Kagome noticed the cop care pulling up, but kept quiet. "I don't know, Naraku. How about you let my mom go?"

"I can't do that," he said.

"Yes you can," she said. They were out of the care now, coming up the porch, guns drawn. "Just take your hands off of her -- simple as that."

Naraku looked as if he were about to release her, but impetuously, Inuyasha burst into the house and into the kitchen. "Kagome!"

Two things happened right then: Sango came in and a single gunshot was fired.

Sango screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Sango!" Kagome screamed. The girl had been shot in the leg. Kagome, seething with adrenaline and anger, lunged at Naraku, grabbing the gun, causing him to release her mother, who ran for cover in the living room. Inuyasha came at Naraku, who shoved Kagome off of him.

Next thing Kagome knew, another shot rang out and Inuyasha fell backwards. "No!" She screamed, barely comprehending what she was doing. She went to tackle Naraku, but he got to her first, bringing the gun down to connect with her skull.

Inuyasha's bleeding form faded slowly to black…

* * *

_Kagome was lying on Inuyasha's bed…he was next to her. He looked into her eyes lovingly before grasping her hands in his. His hands were warm to her. "Kagome…I choose to protect you. I don't give a damn about the consequences…just as long as you're safe. And I intend on protecting you no matter what."_

_**She remembered those words…so sweet, so full of meaning…**_

_Inuyasha extended his hand and Kagome took it and they skated out to the floor and skated around, the music from the speakers was pulsating throughout the whole building._

"_Well here we are again_

_I guess it must be fate_

_We've tried it on our own_

_But deep inside we've known_

_We'd be back to set things straight_

_I still remember when_

_Your kiss was so brand new_

_Every memory repeats_

_Every step I take retreats_

_Every journey always brings me back to you_

_After all the stops and starts_

_We keep coming back to these two hearts_

_Two angels who've been rescued from the fall_

_And after all that we've been through_

_It all comes down to me and you_

_I guess it's meant to be_

_Forever you and me, after all"_

_**Their couple skate…when he had asked her to the dance…**_

"_Well," He said with a boyish smirk, "let me wake you up." He leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips. They both instinctively wrapped their arms around each other, Inuyasha pulling her closer by the waist while she held onto his neck. He nipped at her bottom lip gently, asking for her to open her mouth. She did and he slid his tongue in and let it explore. He let his hands roam over her curvy body, up and down her hips._

_He wanted to do more, but the lack of oxygen hit and they stopped kissing, still holding one another in a tight, warm embrace._

"_I love you, Kagome." He gasped between breaths._

"_I love you, too, Inuyasha." _

_**The first "I love you"s… **_

_Some snow was falling gently, blanketing the ground with white. "It's beautiful, isn't it, Kagome?"_

"_Yes, it is." She answered softly._

"_But it's not as beautiful as you are." Inuyasha said, smiling when he seen her face grow red. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him so she could lean against him._

_**Wonderful times...**_

* * *

Was she dead? No…she couldn't be. She wouldn't be having all of these flashbacks of all the good times with Inuyasha… 

She opened her mouth to speak, but it was difficult. Her head ached horribly, and she felt too weak to open her eyes. She felt exhausted.

"Kagome! Oh, God, she's not opening her eyes!" It was her mother, shrieking in fear. "Oh, God! Kagome, wake up! Please wake up, sweetheart!"

Why was she screaming like that? Couldn't she tell that she was still alive? She was breathing, right? She just didn't have the energy to move.

"Inuyasha needs you, honey!"

Her mind brought her back to earlier.

_Inuyasha lunged. A gunshot. He cried out in pain and fell down to the floor, blood splattering anything nearby. She hadn't seen where he had been wounded. Instead, she had reacted blindly by attacking Naraku…_

…_Inuyasha…_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched, sitting up abruptly.

"Oh, Thank Goodness," Ms. Higurashi said softly. "You're all right."

"Where is he?" Kagome demanded. "Where is he?"

Her mother thought she meant Naraku. "He's in the back of the squad car, honey. He won't bother you anymore."

"No!" Kagome yelled. Talking to her mother was useless. She leapt up to her feet and raced past the kitchen table, noticing the place Inuyasha had fallen -- it was covered in blood…lots of blood -- and headed outside into the cold air.

Police officers were all over the place and there were two ambulances in the yard. "Inuyasha!" She cried, feeling tears sliding down her face. Was he all right? Where was he? What about Sango? Would she be okay? And was Naraku really captured?

"Kagome!" She heard someone yell. She turned and saw Koga. She was hesitant to approach him at first, but reluctantly went up to him. "Damn," he said. "Your head is bleeding."

"I don't care!" She yelled. "Where is Inuyasha?"

Koga took her hand and led her over to the ambulance farther away from her house. There he was…not moving…his eyes were closed…his heart rate was rapid…

"No…" she rasped. She got into the ambulance with him and took his hand. He had been shot in the chest. "Please don't leave me behind. You have to take care of me…and the baby! You said you'd protect me, no matter what!" The tears were flowing rapidly. She couldn't stop them. The pain in her heart outdid everything else. He still wasn't moving and she wasn't intending on leaving his side…

Until a nurse told her otherwise. Kagome stood out in the snow, in her bloody hospital gown, a bloody head, a tear stained face, watching at the ambulance with Inuyasha in it sped away…

Note-- Oh boy! What now? Will our little hero live? And who's baby is it? Will there _even be _a happy ending? Stay tuned!


	45. Better Be Ready

**Broken Hearts**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to the anime.**_

_**You guys have been awesome so far. I greatly appreciate it. I would really like to thank you all and please keep it up. **_

_**Wow, almost nine hundred reviews! Keep it coming, guys. Thanks so much!**_

_**Well, no more delays, here it is. **_

* * *

45- Better Be Ready

Kagome winced as the medical personnel cleaned her wound with alcohol before bandaging it tightly, making sure it was secure. All throughout the cleaning process of her wounds, she answered the questions of the cops and, after a long period, they left her alone to 'recoup.'

She was in a rush to get done with her bandaging so she could change clothes and get to the hospital to visit Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. She was the only one out of her friends who wasn't admitted to the hospital.

After the woman cleaning her wound explained the ridiculous cleaning routine, Kagome bolted inside, changed into jeans and a tee-shirt, grabbing a light jacket, and racing out of the house. She could walk to the hospital and her mom could stay behind. No big deal.

As she was heading down the road, a squad car passed her slowly and she noticed Naraku in the back. He glared at her with furious eyes, causing Kagome to shudder -- not from the cold -- and look away. After the car had passed by and disappeared, Kagome began running. The snow was coming down in beautiful white tufts, but she was too worried to notice.

What if Inuyasha didn't make it? What if the baby turned out to be his, and he ended up dying? Or, what if the baby was Naraku's?

She quivered and pushed those thoughts aside. She would worry about it later.

She made it to the hospital and spoke briefly to Doctor Iwamura. "How is Inuyasha?"

The doctor regarded her calmly, examined her closely, and said, "He will be all right."

Kagome sighed in evident relief. "Can I see him now?"

The doctor shook his head slowly. "No, not just yet. They are still cleaning his wound and making sure that he is stabilized. However, you can go see Sango if you wish."

Kagome nodded and allowed him to lead her to a room on the second floor. She went inside and he closed the door behind her, being polite enough to give them their privacy. "Sango?"

"Yeah?" The girl asked. She sounded groggy, but Kagome paid it no mind. It was probably from the pain killers.

Kagome walked up to her bed slowly. "How are you?"

Sango smiled. "I'm okay. It's just my leg. I'm so glad he didn't get anywhere else."

Kagome nodded. "I know. You might not be here right now. And neither would your baby."

Sango's eyes filled with tears. "I still can't believe how close we all came back there. We could have died." Her face hardened and she asked, her voice low. "How is Inuyasha?"

Kagome's face became emotionless. "He was shot in the chest."

Sango gasped. "Will he make it? Is it serious? Is it fatal? What about you? What will happen?"

Kagome lifted her hand to keep Sango's flurry of questions from becoming too overwhelming for her to answer. "Doctor Iwamura said he would be fine." She sighed. "And as for me -- I don't know. I still have to figure out who is the father of this baby."

Sango's expression was one of solemn understanding. "I'm sorry about everything that's happening right now, Kagome. I wish there was something I could do."

"Sango," Kagome said. "Just having you here with me is good enough. I'm grateful for that."

Sango looked at her, trying to hold back many different emotions. A tear slid down her cheek and Kagome embraced her, and found herself crying, as well. They remained like that for several moments, both sobbing with suppressed joy, pain, things unsaid, worries of things to come, silent prayers, and hopes for happing endings.

Eventually, Kagome pulled away. "I'll be the bride of honor at your wedding, right?"

Sango laughed. "Of course you will. But who says I'm getting married?"

"Well," Kagome smiled. "You know you will."

"Yeah, I do." Sango agreed.

"Well, what if I said that you were going to be my wife-to-be?" A voice asked from the doorway. The girls averted their eyes and saw Miroku standing there with crutches supporting him. In his hands he held a teddy bear and a bouquet of flowers. He limped over to Sango and handed them to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, sweetheart," he said, sitting on the bed beside of her and smiling down at her.

"Hey," she whispered, joy written on her face. "How are you?"

"Great," he answered.

Kagome quietly snuck out in order to give the two the privacy they deserved. They were so cute together and if she had had a camera, she would have taken a picture of them together, with the teddy bear and bouquet of beautiful roses.

Sighing, so located the doctor somewhere down the hall.

"Will he be okay?" She asked, a lump forming in her throat.

The doctor regarded her with a smile. "He'll be just fine. He's stabilized and has just awoken."

Feeling the immense joy overcome her, Kagome embraced the doctor without thinking about it. The doctor, feeling a tad bit awkward, gave her a gentle hug in return and patted her back. "I am so glad everything turned out fine for you, Kagome," he said. "You're safe now and you're all alive."

She pulled away, looking troubled.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"I still need to know who the father of my baby is." She whispered.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I will do a paternity test once the baby is born. Until then, the only thing I can do is help you out and check on you regularly. Unless, of course, you want to have an abortion to rid yourself of this unborn child?"

Kagome paused. This ideas seemed like a particularly interesting choice. She could get rid of it and be like she used to and actually know that the baby was Inuyasha's. But then something held her back from uttering the words. Sang would be the only mother and it wouldn't be fair to her to leave her hanging. It also wouldn't be fair to Inuyasha who, obviously, wanted to become a father, even if the baby was someone else's. Also, it wouldn't be fair to the baby, who was innocent of all wrongdoing. It didn't have a say in this, and it wouldn't be right to simply kill it before it had a chance to grown and be brought into the world.

"Kagome?" The doctor asked.

"No," she said promptly. "I don't want an abortion. I'm going to keep this baby and take care of it."

He nodded. "Very well. Come back to me next week and we'll take care of getting all your information together and you'll start coming back regularly to make sure everything is fine." He smiled at her. "I think you're going to be a great mother."

_-- 9 Months Later --_

Kagome was exhausted, sweaty, and in pain. She knew that she was down right unattractive, what with her sweaty hair matted to her sweaty forehead, her red face, her large stomach with her legs protruding upward. She was breathing roughly, and would scream every now and then.

"All right, Kagome," one of the nurses said calmly at her side, squeezing her hand tightly. "Push! You can do it!"

Kagome cried out, closing her eyes tightly, holding onto the nurses on both of her sides tightly. This was it. Time to bring that baby she had decided to keep into the real world.

"Yes! Keep going, Kagome! Almost there! Almost, almost, YES!" The nurses said happily. They wiped her forehead off with a cool towel and Kagome could hear crying. Her baby…it was her baby…it was…

"A beautiful and healthy baby girl," Doctor Iwamura said joyfully. He had wrapped the newborn in a towel and handed it to its mother. It had calmed in its crying. Kagome looked down at it, tears forming in her eyes. She looked back up at the doctor. "I can't believe that I…" She trailed off, not able to finish due to joy.

During the nine months of her pregnancy, Kagome's birthday had passed and she was now sixteen. She still couldn't believe that she was a teenage mother.

"Congratulations," the doctor said. "Come back in a week and we'll do a paternity test to determine the father."

-----

Inuyasha was sitting on his couch, reclined back, watching television. Miroku was sitting on a chair next to him and Sango was sitting in the biggest recliner, her large belly protruding out. Kagome was still at the doctor.

"You ready for the baby?" Inuyasha asked Sango. She nodded confidently.

Inuyasha brushed his now long hair out of his eyes and looked toward Miroku. "What about you? Are you ready for this baby yet, lech?"

Miroku nodded, looking unsure. Then he shook his head, half-heartedly.

Both Sango and Inuyasha laughed at him.

"You're ready, Miroku," Sango assured him.

He perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah, man," Inuyasha agreed. "You're gonna be a kick ass dad."

"I am?" He asked.

"Of course," Sango said. "As long as you don't teach our kid any perverted habits." She raised an eyebrow pointedly at him.

"Why would I do that?" Miroku asked. "No one ever taught me any perverted habits."

"That's right," Inuyasha muttered. "It just came natural."

The phone rang and Inuyasha answered after the second ring. "Hello?"

"Inuyasha!" It was Kagome, she sounded excited.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's yours!"

He stopped, his mind going blank with mind numbing relief and joy. "W-What is?"

"The baby! Sayuri is yours!" She exclaimed. They had decided to name their new precious baby girl Sayuri and it seemed as if Inuyasha could truly call the baby his.

He leapt up, very happy. "Guys!" He yelled. "I'm the dad! I'm the dad!"

Miroku leapt up and they gave each other a bear hug. Sango would've joined in if it hadn't been for her protruding belly.

"I'm so happy," he heard Kagome say on the other line. "We need to celebrate!"

"Yeah!" He agreed. "Guys -- let's celebrate!"

There were cheers and lots of laughter when it was all cut short by Sango.

"No way…" she said, holding her belly and looking panicked. "Celebrating will have to wait!" She gasped. "MIROKU! YOU BETTER BE READY CAUSE THIS BABY IS COMING WHETHER YOU WANT IT TO OR NOT!"

"Uh-oh," Kagome said. "I feel sorry for her…I'll tell the doctors to be ready." With that, she hung up.

"What now?" Miroku asked, looking very panicky. "What do we do? What do you do? What do I do?"

Sango clenched her fists. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO AS LONG AS YOU GET ME TO A HOSPITAL IN ONE PIECE!"

* * *

Note- Wow. She's one fiery lady when she's in labor. However, this story has finally, and regrettably, come to a close. It has been a joy and a pleasure, but like all pleasures, it has to come to an end. At least it was a happy one! Please, my loyal readers who have stuck with me through thick and thin, please review one last time. And once again, thank you so much.

Demonic Miko


End file.
